The Beginning of the End
by HopeAlways
Summary: Bella realizes that Edward's overprotective nature has become emotionally abusive. She turns to her friends & family for support: Jacob, Angela & the pack. Set during Eclipse. Ignores newborns & BD. Edward is the BAD GUY in this story. Be warned.
1. It All Came Crashing Down

A/N: All characters belong SM.

* * *

Chapter I: It All Came Crashing Down

"Bella? Earth to Bella?" Jessica snapped her fingers in Bella's face.

"What?"

Angela giggled. "I said, the sun's supposed to make an appearance this afternoon and I wanted to know if you'd go to La Push with us?"

Bella couldn't hide the smile that spread across her face as she thought about the last time she saw Jacob.

Alice and Edward both stiffened across the lunch table.

"You know Bella…" Alice started, but Bella saw a golden opportunity that she wasn't about to let pass her by.

"Yeah guys. That sounds like a lot of fun," she cut Alice off looking directly at Angela. "Edward and Alice were leaving this afternoon to get a jump on their camping trip, so I'd need a ride from school anyways."

Alice zoned out, probably searching for Bella's future, while Edward merely clenched his jaw and nodded.

"Oh my god, this'll be great!" Jessica's eyes lit up as she rambled on about how perfect the weather was supposed to be all weekend.

Bella wasn't listening. Her mind was already across the treaty line thinking of warm sodas and sunny personalities.

* * *

The end of the day couldn't come soon enough. Bella had either Edward or Alice, or both, in each of her afternoon classes, and she was getting really tired of their disapproving stares.

When they cornered her before her last class, Bella was ready to blow up.

"Bella," Alice whined. "I can't see your future anymore. Why would you do that to me?"

"Alice is right," Edward added, giving Bella a stern look of disapproval. "It's not safe for you to be there. We can't protect you from Victoria when you're there…"

Bella cut Edward off angrily. "You don't have to protect me when I'm there. That's what the pack is for."

Alice laughed. "Bella don't be ridiculous! Not only can they not protect you, but they're dangerous for you to be around. Why do you think we don't want you going there?"

"Alice," Bella hissed through clenched teeth. "I don't care **where** you want me going, **when**, or **with whom**. You are **not** my mother, **or** my keeper. I have every right to be there. I feel safe and loved in La Push, and you… ooh you are driving me crazy!" Bella waved her arms in frustration.

Edward sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Alice started to protest but Edward cut her off with a wave of his hand.

"Bella… love. Please understand that we just want what's best for you."

"**NO** EDWARD! **You** understand. I am my own person and **I** will decide what's best for me."

"Bella, keep your voice down," Edward hissed, grabbing Bella's upper arm firmly.

"Edward, take your hands off of me," Bella tried to free herself from his grasp but he wouldn't let go, tightening his hold on her.

Edward had never expressed anger towards Bella before. She felt scared of him for the first time that she could remember, and his grip on her arm was bordering on painful.

Bella felt the first pangs of panic grip her as Edward and Alice both leaned in. She was backed up against a brick wall and was starting to feel claustrophobic when she heard the voice of an angel.

"Bella? Is everything okay here?" Angela asked timidly from a few yards away.

Edward immediately released Bella's arm and took a step to the side, plastering a fake smile on his face before turning to Angela. "Angela. How are you this afternoon?"

Bella felt such relief upon seeing her friend that she immediately rushed to her side and grabbed her hand.

Alice hadn't turned to face Angela yet, but Edward's smile faltered when Angela looked into Bella's worried eyes, then turned back to him. Obviously whatever Angela was thinking about did not bode well in Edward's mind.

"Alice," Edward turned towards his sister slowly, "It's time we were heading home."

Edward moved towards Bella and leaned in to give her a quick peck on the cheek. "See you when we get back Bella," he whispered in her ear.

Bella unconsciously squeezed Angela's hand in fear. She didn't get threatened very often, but his words definitely scared her.

When Edward and Alice reached their car Bella let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding in. She suddenly felt very dizzy and sat down against the cool brick of the building.

"Bella, what the hell was that? Are you okay? Oh my gosh Edward was so scary." Angela sat down heavily next to Bella and wrapped her arms around Bella's shoulders, shaking her lightly.

"Are you okay? Do I need to call someone? What about your dad?" Angela started searching in her pockets for her cell phone.

"NO!" Bella shouted. "I mean… no. Not my dad. Oh my god Angela," Bella looked into her girlfriend's eyes, "what do I do?"

Bella's eyes filled with tears which spilled over unchecked. It had always bothered her that Edward and his family tried to stop her from going to La Push, but they'd never scared her like this before.

"Oh Bella," Angela hugged Bella tightly to her and rocked her slowly from side to side. Bella cried for a few minutes quietly until Angela interrupted her.

"Bella…" Angela started, questioningly, "has anything like this ever happened before?"

Bella looked up at her friend as she really thought about the question. There had been several times that Edward or Alice had kidnapped her, even overnight, to stop her from going to La Push. And there was that time that Edward disabled her truck for the same reason… but neither of them had ever resorted to physically stopping her before.

"No," she finally answered. "At least, nothing like this…" Bella trailed off. Her breath caught as she remembered the time that Jacob had brought over her bike to get her in trouble with Charlie. She had wanted so badly to hug him; she'd tried to reach out to him, but Edward **did** physically stop her from going to him. He hadn't physically hurt her, but she remembered the pangs her heart had felt at his actions.

"Bella, has Edward ever… hurt you? What about your arm? Are you okay?" she asked.

Bella lifted the arm that Edward had clutched. It seemed a little sore, but nothing serious. She shook her head in the negative. "It's a little sore, but not worse that any time I've hurt myself."

Angela shook her head. "Bella, it's not the same. The thing is, you didn't hurt yourself… he did."

Bella could only shake her head in disbelief as that thought sunk in.

"Bella, I can see how scared you were… you still are. I was scared for you. What was happening?" Bella couldn't believe how calm her friend seemed. She wondered if Angela knew just what Edward and Alice were, would she still be? _No_. Angela Weber had no idea just how much damage Edward and Alice Cullen could have done to her.

"They didn't want me going with you guys to La Push," Bella said, mechanically. She didn't really want to tell Angela about it, but suddenly she felt like she couldn't keep it inside. "They aren't welcome there… so they think I shouldn't be able to go there either. They say it's because they can't check on me when I'm there, to make sure that I'm safe."

"But Bella, don't some of your best friends live on the reservation?" Angela asked, sincerely.

"Jacob…" Bella said unconsciously.

"**Jacob**!" Bella jumped to her feet when she realized… she had to get to Jacob.

"Angela, I need to use your phone, quick!" Bella was afraid that Edward and Alice might be close enough to overhear her and Angela. She didn't feel safe sitting out in the open.

Angela passed her phone over and tugged Bella to sit back down next to her.

"Please be there…" Bella whispered as she dialed the number she knew by heart.

The line rang six times. Bella was about to hang up and try Sam and Emily when she finally got someone.

"Hello?" Billy answered, gruffly.

"Billy!" Bella shrieked into the phone. "Billy I need someone to come get me at school right away."

"Bella? Bella is that you?" Billy asked. "What's going on? Are you okay?"

"Billy, I don't have time to explain. Is Jake there?"

"He's at school honey. He won't be home for another half hour or so. Sam's got somebody patrolling though. I can get a message to whoever it is."

"YES!" Bella shouted, moments away from hysterics. "Please," she started crying, "how fast can someone get here?"

"Bella, calm down. What's happened?" Billy was starting to panic. "Bella? Bella what's going on!"

Bella didn't answer. She could only sob into the phone.

Angela, who was crying silently next to her, reached for the phone. "Billy? This is Angela Weber. Bella… um, she had some kind of fight with her boyfriend, Edward? I'm… well I'm not really sure what happened but he really scared her…" Angela met Bella's eyes, "he scared both of us."

"Oh Angela!" Bella wailed as she threw her arms around her friend.

"Angela!" Billy's voice came over the line, "Where are you? I'm sending someone to pick you up. Both of you!"

"We're at the school… on the south side of the second parking lot. We're right by Building 3. It's got a big 3 painted on it."

"You're outside!" Billy shouted, frantically.

"Yeah well…" Angela started to explain but was cut off.

"Get inside! NOW! In a building where there are other people."

Angela and Bella could both clearly hear what Billy said. They locked eyes and jumped to their feet, rushing inside the door which they had been huddled just outside of.

Angela closed the door behind them and turned the lock. Bella slid down the wall and pulled her knees up to hide her face. Angela started pacing back and forth as she listened to Billy's instructions. Then she crouched down in front of Bella and held the phone out to her.

"Billy wants to talk to you," Angela said, tucking Bella's hair behind her ear.

Bella wiped her nose on her sleeve. "Billy?"

"Bella, Quil and Jared are coming to get you two. I want you to stay in that building with the door locked until you hear from them, okay?"

"Kay," Bella sniffled, "thanks Billy."

"Bella, you can thank me in person in a few minutes, okay?" Bella couldn't help but smile slightly, a tear escaping as she did so. "I want you girls to watch the clock carefully. Sam's following those two as a _you-know-what_. Leah's here with me. She said they're only five minutes out. If you don't hear from those boys within five minutes you call me again, okay?"

She didn't know what to say so she just nodded.

"Bella?" Billy asked.

"Yeah?"

"It's good that you called me. We're going to take care of this."

She nodded again, sniffling.

"Four minutes Bella. I'll see you soon after that."

The call ended and Bella looked up at Angela who still had tears glistening in her eyes. Bella reached her arms out to Angela who dropped down in front of her and threw her arms around her friend.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, then both girls stood up in anticipation. Bella still had Angela's cell phone and she checked it for the time.

"Two minutes," she met Angela's eyes.

Angela opened her mouth to respond but stopped when she heard a roaring sound growing louder and louder.

"What is that?" Angela asked, but Bella just smiled widely. She'd recognize that sound anywhere.

She whirled around and threw back the bolt on the door, opening it in time to see two tall, dark figures skid to a stop in front of them on her and Jacob's motorcycles.

Jared scanned the distance as Quil dropped the kickstand and leapt over to pull Bella into his arms.

"Oh my god Bella! Are you okay?" Quil asked, lifting her up as he hugged her tightly. He set her down again in front of him and started looking her over for damage.

"I'm okay Quil," Bella said, smiling, a few tears escaping as she thought about her over-protective big brother, Quil. "Angela showed up before it got out of hand," Bella gestured to her friend next to her.

"Oh my god Angela!" Quil swept her off of her feet in a similar hug before setting her down and giving her a once over as well. "You're okay, you're both okay?" he looked between the two of them as their eyes met and they both nodded.

"Quil," Jared grunted.

Quil's head snapped up in the direction of his brother. They nodded at each other and Quil reached out and grasped one of each of the girls' hands.

"Angela, you're riding with Jared. C'mon Bells, you're with me," Quil steered Angela over towards Jacob's bike on which Jared was riding.

Angela looked at Bella questioningly.

"It's okay Angela. That's Jake's bike. I've ridden with him a million times. I promise it's safe." Bella met Jared's eyes. "**Right** Jared?" Her tone said more than her words… _You better keep her safe_.

"Angela, as long as you hold onto me we'll be fine. Come on. We need to go," Jared urged Quil with a nod of his chin.

Quil jumped on Bella's bike and reached his hand out to her. She climbed on behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist tightly. He jump-started the bike and before Bella knew it they were leaving Forks' High School behind them, treading the familiar route to La Push.

Jared led with Angela and Quil and Bella followed closely behind. She knew that they were speeding and was worried that they might get pulled over before they made it to La Push, but before she knew it they were crossing the treaty line and she was able to breath a sigh of relief.

The boys didn't slow down until the Black's house was in sight and when they got closer the front door opened and Leah pushed Billy out to greet them.

Angela dismounted slowly with Jared's help, but Bella, who'd ridden many times and knew how to handle herself, flung herself off as soon as Quil stopped and jumped up the porch into Billy's waiting arms.

"Oh Billy. I was so scared. I don't know what I would have done if Angela hadn't shown up."

She cried into his arms until she felt someone tugging at her arm.

She turned around to find Angela, once again with tears in her eyes, standing next to a shocked looking Seth.

"Seth," Billy addressed the newest member of the party, "Where's Jacob?"

Looking confused, Seth pointed down the road. "He dropped me off at home, then he took Embry home. My mom said Leah was here and I should come right away. What the heck is going on?" Seth looked between Billy and Bella, then to Angela next to him. He waved at her awkwardly.

"I think we better take this inside," Sam joined them on the porch and motioned with his hands for the party to head into the house.

"Good idea Sam," Billy nodded. "Bella, can you take Angela inside? Sam will… _call_ Embry and Jacob to come over right away."

Bella nodded. Sam probably needed to phase to take care of that. She took Angela by the hand and led her into the kitchen.

"I need to cook something," Bella said letting go of Angela's hand and opening the refrigerator. She started pulling out anything and everything that she saw and within a few minutes had both the stovetop and oven going.

* * *

Bella soon had Angela, Seth and Quil bustling around the kitchen where they were shortly joined by Emily.

"Alright boys…" Emily said, raising her good eyebrow when she took in the sight of the four of them in Billy's cramped kitchen, "out you go - girls only."

Seth headed for the door right away but Quil put his arm around Bella and refused to budge.

"Sorry Em. I'm sticking to Bella like glue," he pulled Bella into his arms and gave her a noogie for good measure.

"Ugh, Quil! Knock it off!" Bella swatted at Quil. "I'm trying to cook here!" she added, exasperated.

"Mmm hmm, and it smells delicious," he grinned, releasing her.

Bella swatted Quil on the arm one more time, grinning back, before she turned back to her simmering pots on the stove.

"Got here as fast as I could," Embry shouted as he barged through the front door. "What the hell's going on?"

Paul followed closely behind him. Bella peeked out the door behind them. "Still no Jacob?" she mumbled to herself.

"Glad to see you too," Embry tugged Bella's sweatshirt strings. "He dropped me off and then said something about going to see you, actually. He's probably at your house waiting for you to get home from school… which, by the way. Why aren't you at school?"

"Shit," Bella cursed under her breath.

She made her way back over to Quil and tugged his hand to pull him away from Angela.

"Quil," Bella whispered. He leaned down so that he was at eye level with Bella. "If you… you know, howled from here… would Jacob be able to hear you at my house?"

Quil chuckled and stood back up straight. He looked like he was about to make a joke until he saw the look on Bella's face.

"Give me a second, okay?" Quil asked Bella, patting her on the shoulder.

He made his way over to where Sam stood in the living room and spoke to him for a moment. Sam nodded and they both made their way into the kitchen.

"Bella," Sam spoke, "I'm going to send Seth and Paul closer to Forks to get Jacob's attention."

Bella started to protest. She didn't want Seth going where there might be danger, but Sam put up his hand to silence her.

"I'm sending those two because they weren't in the loop when you called Billy earlier. They know something's up, but not what it is. We need to get Jacob back with… as little incident as possible. If he was to phase and Quil or Leah was phased, he might flip out and try to confront the Cullens directly. Understand?" he sought Bella's eye contact.

"Yeah. You're right," she nodded.

"Seth, Paul," Sam grunted to his brothers, "let's go outside."

Bella nodded to Emily and Angela and then followed Sam, Quil, Seth and Paul outside.

"Paul, I need you and Seth to run over towards Bella's to get Jacob's attention. I want you all back here, ASAP. I'm going to be phased from here so I can monitor the situation."

Paul and Seth both nodded at Sam, then at Quil and Bella. They both turned to head into the woods, Sam following closely behind.

"Thank you," Bella said to the wolves, before they disappeared completely into shadow. "Come back soon," she added in a whisper, but she knew they'd hear her.

Quil put his arm around Bella and led her into the house. They rejoined Emily and Angela in the kitchen and in no time at all had food on the table.

* * *

Bella started to get concerned. Seth and Paul had returned shortly after heading out on their "mission." Sam wasn't back yet, nor Jacob. Seth had explained that Sam was going to stay phased until Jacob was back at the house. He would be able to detect Jacob's arrival that much sooner in his wolf form.

In the meantime, everyone was eating, and Bella and Angela were telling Emily what had happened with Edward at school.

"Oh my gosh Angela. That was very brave of you. Bella, are you alright?" Emily held hands with the girls as she hovered in her motherly fashion.

Angela nodded her head as Bella answered, "Yeah, I'm okay. Just a bit shaken up."

Emily dropped Angela's hand and turned towards Bella fully. "Bella, what about your arm? Let me see it."

Bella was about to protest but the look that Emily gave her made her think twice.

She unzipped her sweatshirt and pulled her arm out of its sleeve. Her t-shirt was short-sleeved and she heard Emily gasp as her upper arm came into view. Bella realized then that the entire kitchen had fallen suddenly silent and looked up to find everyone's eyes on her and her bruised left arm.

Embry's mouth hung open while Quil clenched his fists, his body shaking slightly.

Emily lifted up Bella's sleeve all the way to reveal a distinctly, hand-shaped bruise that took up Bella's entire left bicep. She suddenly felt very self-conscious and had just pulled her sleeve out of Emily's fingers when the kitchen door burst wide open.

Jacob stepped into the room and immediately focused on Bella. A broad smile covered his face, but when he registered the tears in Bella's eyes his expression immediately turned to questioning.

"Hey Bells. What's up?"

No one answered. Every pair of eyes in the room darted between Jacob's and Bella's.

"Guys? What's going on?"

* * *

A/N: I hope you like this so far. My friends and I always joke about what an emotionally abusive asshole Edward Cullen is... I mean, seriously, who disables their girlfriend's truck to prevent them from seeing their best friend?

Please review. Even if it's something tiny. I appreciate it :D

Tell all your friends!


	2. A Different Kind of Family

A/N:All characters belong SM.

Sorry it took so long to update... I've always told myself I only wanted to post a story if I had it almost completely written, so this whole... writing and posting a chapter at a time is... different for me. I know I told some of you I was shooting for Chapter 2 being up by Sunday, but one thing led to another. So, without further adieu...

* * *

Chapter II: A Different Kind of Family

Jacob strode across the small room quickly and stopped next to Bella.

"Honey? What's wrong?" Jacob reached out his hand to cup Bella's cheek.

Bella had been trying to contain her tears, but seeing Jacob's concern for her pushed her over the edge.

"Oh Jacob! Everything!" she cried, throwing her arms around his torso and burying her face into his chest.

He looked around the room silently meeting each person's eyes while rubbing Bella's back. No one spoke up to answer his questioning gaze until his eyes met his father's.

Billy cleared his throat. "Gang, can you all clear out of here for a few minutes while I have a talk with Jacob and Bella? I'll have them come find you in a little bit so we can continue our discussion."

Everyone mumbled their goodbyes while Quil offered to walk with Angela on the beach until Jacob and Bella could join them. Angela nodded to him, then turned and walked to where Jacob and Bella stood.

"Bella?" Angela reached out and placed her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Will you be alright?"

Sam slipped quietly into the corner. Quil waited at the door for Angela, while Billy surveyed the room from his seat at the kitchen table.

Bella untangled herself from Jacob's comforting arms and turned to face her girlfriend. "I'll be okay. Thank you so much Angela," Bella said, hugging her friend tightly.

Just as Bella began to loosen her grip on Angela, a loud growl stopped her cold in her tracks.

"Jacob…" Sam began, but Jacob cut him off.

"Bella. What happened to your arm?" he hissed through clenched teeth.

Bella quickly dropped her arms from around her friend and grabbed her sleeve, pulling it down to cover the mark she knew Jacob had seen. She slowly turned around to face Jacob, paling when she saw the look on his face.

Sam and Quil had each taken a step towards Jacob, but Quil quickly changed course and placed himself in front of Angela instead.

"Jacob!" Sam growled, clamping his hand down on Jacob's shoulder. The tremors passing through Jacob's body traveled visibly up Sam's arm as he tried and failed to wordlessly calm his brother.

"Jake… get a grip," Sam commanded. "You can't afford to lose it with Bella and Angela here."

Jacob closed his eyes and let the breath out that he'd been holding in an effort to calm down. Without opening his eyes he spoke. "Bella, did that bloodsucker do this to you?"

Bella reached out and took a step forwards, but Quil grabbed her hand before she had a chance to reach Jacob, pulling her back and shaking his head.

"Quil, son. You and Angela need to take a walk," Billy spoke before Bella had a chance to respond.

Quil looked first at Billy, then at Sam, who nodded in agreement.

"Come on Angela. Let's get out of here," Quil said quietly, pulling Angela by the hand towards the front door.

"Okay. Bye Bella… good luck," her friend encouraged.

Billy waited to hear the door click shut before speaking again. "Sam. Would you excuse us for a few minutes please?"

Sam's mouth dropped as he shot Billy a look of utter surprise.

Jacob's eyes snapped open for the first time. His tremors had all but ceased at his own shock, but Sam clearly did not agree with Billy's request. He opened his mouth to protest but Billy shook his head in the negative.

"Sam, that wasn't really a request. This is family business… let me take care of this with my family."

Sam grunted in response to Billy and nodded in Bella's direction before turning back to Jacob. He shook his shoulder one last time to get his attention.

"Jake," he spoke, clearly agitated. "You will **not** phase. Got it?"

Jacob closed his eyes and took a deep breath in through his nose before responding. "I got it," he said through clenched teeth before shrugging out of Sam's grasp.

Bella had the feeling he couldn't phase now if he tried. She'd heard Sam give orders before, and seen the effect it had on the pack.

Sam stalked past Bella towards the front door, turning before he left the room to make one last sweeping glance at the scene in front of him. He nodded at Billy before pulling the door open.

Bella jumped as the door slammed behind Sam, her eyes never leaving Jacob. He blinked his eyes open and his gaze met Bella's.

"Honey, what happened?" he said as he strode across the room and leaned down so that he was eye level with Bella.

Bella thought back over her day and sighed when she realized it had started out relatively normally. "Well, I guess it started at lunch at school today," she spoke, reaching out to take Jacob's large hand in her own.

Jacob squeezed her hand and stood up to his full height. "I have a feeling like I'm going to want to sit down for this," he said and then turned towards the living room.

"I'll be right there kids," Billy added. "I have a feeling like I'm going to need a drink for this," he muttered under his breath as he wheeled himself to the fridge. Jacob rolled his eyes at his father and settled down on the couch, pulling Bella tightly against himself.

"Are you okay Bells?" Jacob asked softly, stretching their clasped hands out in front of them so that he could get a look at her arm. A low growl escaped his throat as he pulled her sleeve up to expose Edward's full hand print on her arm.

Billy wheeled himself into the room. "Don't make me regret sending Sam out of here Jacob. I wasn't kidding when I said that I wanted to settle this within the family. The pack is… well, they're family, but not in the same way that Bella is."

A few tears escaped Bella's eyes and her heart swelled with the love she shared with these two amazing men in front of her.

"Thank you, Billy, for everything," she said, as she reached out to take his hand.

He gave her a strong squeeze before letting her go, nodding his head in response.

"Okay… So it started at lunch today," Bella said. She turned slightly on the couch so that she could face Jacob as she spoke to him. He took both of her small hands in his, rubbing his thumbs in soft circles as she spoke. "Angela and a few other people were going to come to La Push today because the weather was supposed to be so nice, and they invited me to come with them. I wanted to come see you. Of course that didn't go over too well with them…"

Jacob let out a low growl and Bella shot him an exasperated look before continuing with the afternoon's events leading up to Jacob's arrival back at home. He hissed and growled at all of the appropriate moments, and Bella responded with playful nudges or eye rolls to tell him that his reactions weren't helping. Billy chuckled at their displays.

When she spoke about the moment that Edward's grip became painful and her fear just before Angela's arrival, Jacob jumped up from the couch and paced the room, angrily clenching his fists and gritting his teeth. Bella coaxed him back to the couch and nuzzled into this side to calm him down, soothing her own nerves in the process.

Billy watched and listened with a thoughtful expression on his face. The only moment that he allowed his emotions to show was when Bella remembered the detail about what Edward had said when he kissed her goodbye. _See you when we get back Bella. _To say that he looked shocked would be grossly understated. He looked positively horrified.

"Bella, I have to ask, what do you think he meant when he said that?" Billy asked her tentatively, trying not to rile Jacob up further.

Bella shivered. "I've been trying not to think about it honestly," she admitted.

"Where were they planning on going? I mean, were they even leaving town like you'd said?" Jacob asked.

"I'm not sure where, exactly. Alice and Edward were going on a hunting trip for the weekend."

It was Jacob's turn to shiver at Bella's words. She rolled her eyes and pinched his arm. "Jake, you know they only hunt animals."

"I know," he put his arm around Bella's shoulders and squeezed, "but that's only moderately less disgusting. He's still a fucking leech Bells."

Bella sighed and shook her head. "**Anyways**…" she continued, "I guess I'm worried that maybe he's changed his mind about going away and will be waiting for me when I get home." She shivered again and Jacob pulled her into a tight hug. "I don't want to go home…" Bella stared into space for a moment, thinking, but realization suddenly hit her like a slap in the face.

"Oh my god! Charlie!" She was off the couch pacing back and forth. "What am I going to tell him? What if he's in danger… I mean Victoria was one thing but this is something entirely different. Holy shit!" she said, clapping her hand to her forehead.

Jacob stood up in front of her, clamping down lightly on her shoulders. "Relax Bells, nothing's going to happen to Charlie. We've been keeping a close eye on him… we'll just have to keep him on a tighter leash, pardon the joke," Jacob grinned.

"Ugh. Jake that was awful," Bella complained, but couldn't help but giggle a little bit at the thought. They plopped back onto the couch together.

Billy sighed. "Charlie," he mumbled to himself. "Sometimes I wonder if it wouldn't just be easier if he knew about all of this nonsense."

"**Dad**!" Jacob choked. Bella paled.

"Relax kids. I was just saying. We're not going to tell him… well, not about the Cullens, and certainly not about you boys… and girl," he smiled remembering to include Leah in with the pack, "but we aren't going to be able to keep this Bella/Edward trouble from him."

Bella opened her mouth to protest but Billy shook his head and spoke again. "Bella, he's your father. He has a right to know about this and it would be dangerous to keep him in the dark. I do think, however, that I need to have a talk with Dr. Cullen."

As if on cue, Jacob growled again. Bella rolled her eyes. Billy chuckled.

Her immediate reaction was to worry about telling Carlisle, but she realized that he also had a right to know. "You're right Billy, Carlisle can probably help."

_Growl. Roll. Chuckle._

Traditional they were not, but Bella realized that they were definitely a family. She giggled and hugged Jacob again. Then she stood up from the couch and stopped in front of Billy. He raised his eyebrow but Bella silenced him with a hug that she hoped conveyed all of the love and respect she had for him; her second father. "Thanks Billy," she whispered. Even though she was sure Jacob could hear her, she knew they would each understand the sentiment. It was a moment between Bella Swan and Billy Black. He squeezed her tightly and patted her back.

Bella straightened up and walked back to Jacob, curling into his side on the couch and pulling her feet up next to her.

He kissed her on the top of the head then turned to his dad. "Alright, what's the plan?"

* * *

Bella was nervous as she dialed the police station from the Black's house. Part of her hoped he'd be out on a call and she'd have more time to work on their story, but alas, it was not to be.

"Chief Swan speaking," her dad answered on the third ring.

"Dad, it's Bella…" She was about to start reading from the scripted notes in front of her but her dad interrupted.

"Hey Bells. Everything alright?"

Bella sighed. "I'm alright. I'm calling from Billy's house. Angela and I came down to La Push after school today and I wanted to check in with you." She already felt nervous, but had started sweating bullets the minute Charlie asked her how she was.

"Alright kid, well thanks for calling. How late do you girls want to be out tonight? I take it Jacob's with you, and those friends of his?"

"Yeah dad, we've all been hanging out today. I cooked us something earlier and now the guys are making a bonfire at the beach. Is it alright if I stay out late?" Bella asked. She was pretty sure Charlie wouldn't mind. He never seemed to when it came to Jacob or Angela.

"Sure thing Bells. Try to stay out of trouble and if you're too tired to drive home let me know and we can arrange something. I'd rather come pick you up, even if it's not the best circumstances, rather than having you get in some accident, alright?"

Bella smiled and blushed, remembering how Charlie had sat her down at the start of her senior year and talked to her about drinking and driving.

_I'm not stupid Bella. I know that you know that I've busted up parties of your friends'. If you do decide to drink, **do not** drive yourself, and **do not** under any circumstance get into a vehicle where the driver has been drinking. I will not be angry with you if you call me to come get you, even in the middle of the night, because I'd rather know that you're safe than get a different kind of call in the middle of the night, understand? That goes for your friends too. I may be the chief of police, but I'm also a father and if it's one of your friends who needs help: Angela or Mike, or even one of their friends, I'm here for you kids, okay?_

Bella was fairly certain that's what Charlie was referring to just now. She was glad that he gave her credit for being smart, and that he let her make her own mistakes. She didn't need more than one controlling man in her life.

"Thanks dad. I'll call you later, okay?" she asked, smiling.

"Sure thing kid. I'm getting off in an hour. Call me at home if you need me."

Bella hung up the phone, both relieved and anxious. That was the first call to be made tonight. She was dreading the one she knew would come next.

Angela was still out with Quil, but the consensus was that she should call her parents to see if she could sleep over at Bella's. Bella was going to call her dad in a couple of hours and talk to him about sleeping over at the Weber's. Billy had decided it would probably be best if they spent the night in La Push… especially since they had a feeling like they wouldn't be able to keep the truth from Angela in the long run. Just how _that_ conversation was going to work was still creating butterflies in Bella's stomach.

Bella handed the phone to Jacob. "You're up, tiger," she said as she placed the receiver in his hand.

Jacob growled. "Let's get this over with," he said, looking over the script for the phone call he was about to make.

Bella dialed the number while Jacob tapped his foot impatiently. She shot him a look and he stopped.

"It's ringing," he mumbled, looking nervously between the phone on the wall and Bella.

"This is Doctor Cullen," a musical voice rang on the other end.

Jacob failed to suppress a slight growl before he started reading from the card in front of him. "This is Jacob Black calling. Bella's here and I need to talk to you about Edward."

"Oh. I see," Carlisle responded.

"I need to talk for a minute, and I need you not to interrupt me," Jacob demanded quickly. "When I'm done you can ask me any questions you may have… I may or may not answer them, depending. Are we able to have this conversation without being overheard?" Jacob asked.

Bella, Jacob, Billy and Sam had brainstormed about how to talk to Carlisle without Edward and Alice knowing about it. Bella had volunteered to call him at the hospital until she realized that Alice may foresee it. If, however, one of the wolves made the call, Bella was sure Alice wouldn't know.

"Yes," Carlisle answered.

"Alright. Today at school Edward and Bella got into an argument about her coming to La Push with her friends."

Jacob looked up at Bella, then back at the paper in his hand. He crumpled the script up and threw it over his shoulder.

"Alright, here's the thing. Bella's arm is black and blue from your leech of a son grabbing her, your little pixie just stood by and did nothing to stop him. When one of Bella's friends showed up, the prick acted as though nothing happened, then they took off, but not before he threatened Bella." Jacob spoke in a rush, not pausing until he'd spoken his peace. He took a deep breath before looking up at Bella. She looked at him like he'd gone off his rocker. He felt like maybe he had.

"Doc?"

"I'm here Jacob… That's a lot to process. You've made some serious accusations."

Jacob growled loudly. "Are you saying I'm lying?"

"No Jacob. I'm sure that you're not. I wondered if something had happened today. Alice and Jasper left for the weekend as planned, but Edward didn't go with them."

Jacob growled again, shaking. The plastic of the phone creaked under his grasp.

"Jacob. Give me the phone," Sam commanded, reaching out to take the handset from Jacob.

"Jake?" Bella started to reach towards Jacob but he pushed past her.

"I have to get out of here before I explode," he hissed as he stormed past his father. "Sam?" he shouted before he whipped the front door open.

"Jacob, go run off some steam. I want you back here in 20 minutes," Sam said, lifting his previous, no-phase order on Jacob.

"Dr. Cullen? This is Sam. Did I hear you right? Edward did **not** leave town like he'd originally planned?"

Bella sat down hard on the couch, feeling faint.

"That's right Sam. Jasper called me earlier to say that Edward was not going to be joining them for the weekend. He said he'd sensed that something was off with Edward, but couldn't get anything out of him, and wanted to give me a heads up. Alice didn't mention anything about it. I'm sorry to hear that she was involved…" Carlisle sighed heavily. "Please tell me more about what happened. Is Bella alright?"

Sam looked at Bella on the couch, head between her knees, breathing deeply. "I'll be honest doc, I've seen her better."

Bella whipped up and shot Sam a glare. He merely shrugged back at her before clarifying for Carlisle.

"Sorry… She's worried about Edward still being in town. Physically… he marked her arm up pretty well. There's an obvious hand-print; we won't keep it from Charlie."

Bella ducked her head back between her knees. This was not how she wanted to spend her Friday night.

"Otherwise she's just shaken up. Her friend Angela Weber came by at just the right time… or the wrong time, depending on how you look at it. I need to talk to you about her as well. She's shaken up as well and we're going to have to formally bring her under our protection. Depending on how things turn out, we may have to reveal certain facts to her. I need to know that you won't consider this a violation of the treaty." Sam waited for a response. Just when he thought he wasn't going to get one, Carlisle spoke up.

"Sam, if it comes to that then I will not call foul-play. In truth, if it comes to that… I want you to know that I do not believe that Edward will break the treaty… but if he puts Bella or Angela in danger, or anyone else for that matter, we will take immediate action. I won't wait for him to actually break the treaty before stepping in; I give you my word."

"I'm glad we can agree about this," Sam said, nodding to Billy.

Bella couldn't help but hear Sam's side of the conversation. As scared as she was of Edward at the moment, she still didn't want to see anything bad happen to him. The though of it made her feel slightly sick, and she excused herself to go to the bathroom.

After splashing some cold water on her face she sat down on the floor and closed her eyes. She wondered what Carlisle would make of Edward's threat to her. She wasn't sure what to make of it either, now that she knew that he hadn't left as planned. _See you when we get back Bella._

"Shit," she cursed under her breath. The more she thought about it the more frustrated she became, until she couldn't take being alone anymore.

She came into the living room just as Sam was hanging up the phone. She stood in the doorway until she heard the back door swing open. She stepped further into the room and was disappointed to see Embry move around Billy and plop down on the couch.

"Well, what did Dr. Fang say?" he asked, casually putting his feet up on the arm of the sofa.

Bella couldn't help but _tsk_ at his remark, causing him to turn and wink at her.

She crossed her arms in front of her chest, but couldn't hide her curiosity. She motioned for Embry to move over before sitting down, then turned to question Sam.

"What did he say?" she asked, quietly.

"He wants to talk to you Bella, in person, to all of us. We arranged a meeting at a spot just off the reservation this evening."

Bella was scared to see Carlisle. He was another man who had been like a father to her, but she wasn't sure how she would feel when she saw him now.

Billy saw the concern on her face. "I'll be there Bella, along with most of the pack. We should probably bring Angela as well. I don't want you to worry. Carlisle has been very agreeable and he is a most welcome ally in this situation."

Bella nodded, feeling slightly relieved. "I know… I'm just, worried about Edward."

Embry growled slightly and Bella rolled her eyes automatically. Billy chuckled, shaking his head. "Isabella Swan… only you could roll with a pack of teenaged werewolves. Do you have any idea how strong you are to be a part of all of this? You love these boys, like brothers, and more," Bella blushed at his words. "You are one of best parts of this family, ask any of them. We all know you'd do anything for them… hell you feed them and that in itself is a feat, but to open yourself up to them and allow them… us… into your heart, you are one hell of a woman."

Bella was speechless as she felt tears begin to creep into the corners of her eyes. Embry tucked her small frame into his side and hugged her tightly. "Amen brother!" he added, causing Bella to giggle.

"Thanks Billy," she said, smiling.

"Now buck up kiddo. Jacob'll be back in ten minutes and if he sees you've been crying there'll be hell to pay."

Bella and Embry both laughed. She couldn't help but think the next ten minutes might be the longest of her life.

* * *

Please review. Even if it's something tiny. I appreciate it :D

Tell all your friends!


	3. Unspoken Understanding

A/N: All characters belong SM.

Hi all! Once again... sorry it took me so long to update. I have a ton of ideas for what I want to happen in the future in this story, but there's a lot that needs to happen before I can get to those bits. On an awesome note though, I sat down and hammered out a future chapter that I was sure was going to be one of the hardest to write, and it turned out really great. I'll let you know which chapter it is when we get to it. I found this chapter (III) particularly difficult to formulate... hopefully it has just the right amount of fluff and plot. Let me know!

* * *

Chapter III: Unspoken Understanding

Sam phased right away to let Jacob know how the rest of the conversation with Dr. Cullen had gone and to have him bring Angela and Quil back to the house when he came.

Bella let out a deep sigh of relief when the trio finally trudged through the front door together.

"We ran into Jessica and the others on the beach," Angela said, sitting down next to Bella on the couch.

"Oh no," Bella groaned, dropping her head into her hands.

"Don't worry," Quil grinned. "I told them we'd met up with you ladies and would be keeping you occupied this fine day." He wagged his eyebrows at Bella in an insinuating manner.

"Apparently Newton was pretty cut up about it," Jacob's eyes shone as he smiled at Bella.

Bella hopped off the couch and threw her arms around Jacob's waist. She nuzzled into him. "Ugh. Screw Mike Newton and the horse he rode in on," she murmured.

Jacob's laughter rumbled through his chest. "Bella, I can die a happy man now. You, in my arms, dissing Mike _Gag Me_ Newton."

Bella couldn't stifle a giggle as she drew back and looked up into Jacob's eyes. He was smiling brightly at her.

"So, five o'clock…" Jacob started, glancing at his friends in the room, "what do we want to do for the rest of the evening?"

"You kids told Charlie you'd be having a bonfire at the beach tonight, right?" Billy asked. "Angela, why don't you give your parents a call to ask them about staying for a while?"

"Oh, right," Angela said, looking slightly embarrassed. She stood up from the couch and pulled out her cell phone, walking into the kitchen.

Jacob headed for the back door, pulling Bella by the hand and motioned for Quil and Embry to follow. Once outside Embry picked up a football from the back porch and threw it to Jake. The three boys goofed off while Bella waited for Angela to finish talking to her parents.

A few minutes later Bella heard the door open and looked up to see an upset-looking Angela walking towards her.

"Ang. What's up?" Bella asked, jumping up from the grass.

Angela shook her head. "My mom's pretty steamed. She knows I skipped my last class and wants me to come home right away. I guess she ran into Mrs. Noble at the post office earlier and she mentioned that she missed me in class today."

"I'm sorry Angela," Bella said, cringing.

Jacob appeared silently next to Bella. "Shit. Sorry Angela… Come on. We can drive you home," he took Bella's hand who in turn took Angela's. The trio walked quietly around the house where the rabbit was parked.

"Hang on a sec. Let me just tell Billy," Jacob said before he dashed through the front door.

Bella and Angela climbed into the rabbit to wait for Jacob.

"So what happened?" Bella asked, turning around to face her friend in the back seat.

"It wasn't so bad," Angela responded. "Well, it was at first, until I told my mom why I skipped."

Bella sucked in a breath deeply.

Angela's horrified expression mirrored Bella's. "No! I didn't tell her what Edward did! Don't worry…"

Relief washed over Bella. She wasn't entirely sure what she wanted to tell Charlie yet, but she was sure she didn't want him hearing it secondhand from someone else.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you Bella," Angela said quickly. "I just told my mom that you really needed a friend. She wasn't super happy that the two of us skipped class, but said that she understood and…" Angela blushed and looked down at her hands, "that she was proud of me for being there for you."

Bella's relief mixed with love for her friend, and she smiled as she reached out to take Angela's hand. "Thanks Ang. You're a really great friend."

Bella squeezed Angela's hand and their gaze met causing both girls to blush.

Jacob pulled the driver's side door open and tucked his large frame into his seat, smiling first at Bella, then Angela.

"Alright Angela… now where do you live?" he asked as he backed out of his driveway.

* * *

The drive to Angela's was mostly quiet. Bella was worried about leaving Angela alone after the afternoon's events, but Jacob's humming calmed her to a degree. She realized that if Jacob wasn't worried, he must have worked out a way to keep Angela safe.

When they pulled up to the Weber's house, Bella got out to walk Angela to the door.

Mrs. Weber opened the door just as the girls reached the stoop.

"Bella. Thank you for bringing Angela home," she said smiling. "I'm sorry to hear that you had a rough afternoon. I'm just glad that Angela was able to help."

"She has been wonderful, Mrs. Weber. I don't know what I would have done without her today," Bella said, turning to Angela.

She gave her a quick, tight hug, whispering as she did, "Really Angela. I don't know what I would have done. I'll call you, okay?"

Angela nodded as she stepped through the door. She waved to Jacob in the rabbit.

"Bye Angela!" Jacob yelled at her through the open window.

Bella and Angela laughed, and Bella turned to walk back to the car.

Once inside Bella immediately turned to Jacob, a million questions on the tip of her tongue. Jacob knew her too well.

"Leah followed us here. She volunteered to take the first shift watching Angela. I think she just wanted to miss the meeting with Cullen later… Anyways, we're going to head back to my place to plan for tonight's meeting. Do you want to stop by your place to pick up anything before heading back there?"

Bella looked at her friend in awe. "How did you know what I was going to ask?" He just grinned back at her.

"Aw come on Bells. Give me some credit. You've been practically bursting at the seams since we got in the car," he rolled his eyes at Bella as he pulled away from the Weber's house. She saw him nod his head at something over her shoulder. Bella whipped her head around, but didn't see anything.

"Leah," Jacob answered to Bella's unasked question.

Bella sighed and slumped down slightly in her seat, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Don't worry Bells…" he chuckled. "You're not _that_ obvious. I can just read you better than most. Let's face it… not everyone knows you like I do," he grinned at her, obviously pleased with himself.

"Sure, sure," she said, but couldn't help but laugh that once again, he seemed to know what she was thinking without her having to voice it.

Bella turned in her seat and looked at Jacob, her best friend, and so much more. She reached out and took his large, warm hand in her two small ones. She squeezed his hand tightly… unable to come up with the words to tell him how much he meant to her.

"You're welcome Bella," he smiled. He squeezed her hands back, bringing them up to his mouth for a quick kiss before setting them lightly on the seat next to her.

"So," Jacob continued, "is there anything you need to get from home?"

Bella stiffened at the thought. "No," she whispered. "I mean, I can use your stuff tonight, right? I'm scared Edward will be waiting for me."

Unconsciously she wrapped her arms around her mid-section, something she was completely unaware of doing, but which did not escape Jacob's notice. He reached out and grasped her wrist, tugging her arm lightly to loosen her embrace.

"It's okay Bells," his voice was quiet, but sure. "I won't let anything happen to you."

Bella looked up and met Jacob's gaze. She couldn't help but return his soft smile. "I know," she said, barely above a whisper. "No, we can go straight to your house. As long as you're with me, I won't need anything else."

Jacob grinned and turned his eyes back to the road. Although he knew it wasn't under the best circumstances, Jacob couldn't deny that sweeter words had never been uttered from Bella's beautiful lips.

* * *

The sun had just touched the sea when Jacob and Bella walked onto the beach, holding hands. Most of the pack and their girlfriends were there, faces lit by the light of the bonfire. Bella waved shyly at Emily and Kim when they looked her way. Jacob led Bella to where the other girls sat, squeezing her hand in his before ducking away to talk to Sam for a few minutes.

"So Bella, you're spending the night tonight, right?" Emily asked, immediately causing Bella to blush.

"Umm, yeah. I mean… I guess so," Bella stammered, embarrassed for the first time at the prospect of staying over at the Black's.

"Oh good. I was wondering what you thought about helping me cook up a big breakfast tomorrow morning," Emily asked, unaware of Bella's momentary discomfort at the prospect.

"Oh. Oh! Yeah that sounds great! Do you want to do it at your house, or would you like to come over to Billy's? I'm sure he'd approve," Bella added, giggling slightly.

"Sure Bells, just invite people over to my house. Mi casa es su casa, or something," Jacob said as he slung his arm around Bella's shoulder, laughing.

Bella stiffened momentarily, embarrassed that she may have overstepped her bounds, but Jacob's attitude was infectious and she was soon giggling alongside him.

Much sooner than Bella would have liked, it was time for the meeting with Carlisle.

* * *

Colin and Brady had been left behind at the reservation, continuing patrols. With Victoria still on the loose, Sam said it was imperative that there was always someone in La Push. Bella was concerned that with their lack of experience it would be dangerous for them to be left alone, but Sam and Jacob reassured her that the rest of the pack was within a few minutes run from them.

Seth was grudgingly following Charlie for the evening. Paul had been watching him until the meeting was called at Billy's in the afternoon. Seth had taken off shortly thereafter to take up post outside the Swan residence. He preferred to be "where the action was," but Sam thought otherwise.

Sam, Paul, Jared and Quil had run ahead to scout the meeting place. They wanted to arrive before Carlisle to avoid any surprises.

Jacob and Bella were pushing it to arrive at the designated place by 10:30 as planned, even speeding as they were on Jacob's motorcycle.

Embry struggled to keep up with them, following with Billy in his truck.

Jacob slowed down slightly just as Bella caught sight of a bend in the road up ahead.

"Is it far now Jake?" she asked, starting to feeling slightly apprehensive. She was certain she'd never been to the place where Sam and Carlisle had agreed to meet.

"Almost there Bells," Jacob responded as he slowed, eventually pulling to the shoulder just before the bend in the road. He unwrapped Bella's arms from around his torso and stepped lightly off his bike. He reached for Bella and she jumped off.

Within a moment Embry pulled up behind them. He hopped out and shot Bella a grin before traipsing into the woods, emerging a moment later in his giant wolf form. Bella couldn't help but giggle when he barked playfully at her, lolling his tongue out of his mouth in an obvious grin.

Jacob helped his father out of the truck and pointed Bella's attention to something over her shoulder. She turned slowly, fully taking in her surroundings. The road from Billy's had been bordered on both sides by deep forests. She noticed for the first time something that might be the start of a footpath, just where the road curved.

They took off quickly, Jacob on one side of Bella, in human form, pushing his father, Embry on the other side as a wolf. They had only taken a few steps onto the path before Embry leapt lithely in front of Bella. He moved too quickly for her to stop herself, so she walked straight into his flank.

"Jeez Embry. Watch where you're going," Bella said, teasing, until she realized that Embry was completely stiff, growling slightly. She glanced at Jacob and saw him staring coldly ahead on the path. Following his gaze she realized what her protectors were reacting to.

"Bella," Carlisle said softly, nodding to her from a tiny clearing in the trees about thirty yards ahead.

Bella felt a moment of apprehension before remembering that Carlisle was here to help her.

She reached out and patted Embry on the back. "Down boy," she teased as she ruffled his fur.

He turned to look back at her as he snorted loudly.

Bella grinned and threw her hands up to her sides. "Oh whatever. Like you're offended… now move it," she said, pointing her finger ahead on the trail.

Embry let out a bark of laughter and started trotting forward, zigzagging back and forth in front of his companions on the trail. They stopped when they were about five yards from Carlisle.

"It's good to see you Bella," he said, nodding once again. "You look very well, considering."

Bella sighed. She examined the tiny clearing they were situated in, understanding that it would be almost undetectable from the road. It was barely wider than the small path they'd walked in on, perhaps only missing one or two large trees from each side of the trail.

She realized with a start that she hadn't seen any of the other wolves, and was about to ask when Billy cleared his throat.

"Come on out boys," he said, nodding once at Carlisle.

Carlisle nodded back and turned his attention to Bella once more.

Bella looked around them and was startled to see not one, but five wolves standing on her side of the clearing. She looked back at Carlisle, worried that he would feel threatened, but he didn't seem fazed.

"Carlisle," Bella breathed, suddenly unsure of where to begin.

"Bella, I'm so sorry about what happened. I would like very much to hear about it from you, if that's alright." Carlisle seemed genuinely concerned and Bella remembered immediately why she always felt so at ease around him.

She launched once again into the narrative of how the day's events had transpired. Carlisle listened patiently without interrupting until she explained about taking Angela home in the afternoon.

"So you didn't tell Angela after all, Sam?" he asked, looking at the large, black wolf sitting next to Billy's wheelchair.

Billy answered for him. "No, we did not feel it necessary to tell Angela yet, though we have not left her unprotected. That time may still come," he added.

"I'm not sure if that will be necessary after all, Mr. Black. I spoke to Edward a short time ago…"

Jacob cut him off with a deep growl. It was echoed by many of the wolves around them and Bella couldn't help but feel shaken.

Billy looked at Carlisle for a few moments before silencing Jacob and the pack with a short wave of his arm. "I wondered if that was the case," Billy admitted. He nodded at Carlisle. "How does this change things?"

"I was at the hospital all day today. I checked my messages shortly after speaking with you and saw that I'd missed a couple of calls from Edward's cell phone, and then one from our friends in Denali." He tilted his head in Bella's direction, inviting her to explain to the others who he was referring to.

"He went to Denali?" Bella asked, timidly.

"Yes Bella," Carlisle smiled at her in a fatherly way. "He called when he arrived there to let me know that he'd be gone for a couple of days getting some fresh air and clearing his head. He explained to me his side of the story, which matches yours entirely, Bella, up until he and Alice left school today. He feels terrible for how he behaved and asked if I knew whether or not you were alright."

Jacob growled loudly again, shaking slightly. "He has no right to ask how she is, or to ask you to apologize for him."

"Jake…" Bella said softly, touching his arm to try to calm him. He closed his eyes and his tremors lessened until the stopped completely. He opened his eyes and took a deep breath before opening his arms to Bella. She gave him a small smile and wrapped her arms around his torso, squeezing him tightly.

"Thanks Bells," Jacob whispered quietly, hugging her back.

Without breaking the hug Bella turned towards Carlisle. She took a deep breath before speaking again. "So what now Carlisle?"

"Well, I don't think we should dismiss what happened between you two lightly, but I would say that I don't believe you're in any immediate danger from him at this time Bella. Edward and I spoke for a long time but I did not tell him that I had spoken to you. I assured him that I would make inquiries into the matter, discreetly, and that I would make sure that you were alright. Until he comes back he won't know anything that has transpired between us. I have his word that he will call me before he comes back to the area, and I will speak to Alice tonight about watching his future carefully. Additionally, Tanya has agreed to call me once Edward has left, in the event that he neglects to tell me himself." Carlisle smiled widely at Bella. "I think that in itself will ensure that he will call. Edward is surely aware of what Tanya and I spoke about, and…"

Carlisle was cut off as growls erupted from the phased members of the pack.

Jacob immediately tensed, sniffing the air, but cursed loudly in frustration. "I can't get a handle on anything with this fucking vamp standing here. Sam?" he shouted whipping around to face his alpha.

Sam phased back quickly as Paul, Jared and Quil all took off running. "It's her! The red-headed leech. Seth caught her off guard and she took off running. He's chasing her towards La Push as we speak."

Bella felt faint the moment Sam started speaking, but a wave of nausea overtook her as she realized where Seth was. _Charlie_. She dropped to her knees and heaved up her dinner from a few hours earlier. She barely registered the exchange going on around her.

"Jake! Embry! You stay with them," Sam shouted on the run, phasing mid-step and running for the reservation.

"I don't understand…" Carlisle muttered. "Alice should have seen this. Why didn't she see this?" He paced back and forth on the path, muttering under his breath as he pulled out his cell phone and began dialing.

"Bella? Bella are you alright?" Jacob was trying to get through to Bella but her body was too overrun by convulsions for her to acknowledge him. "Dad! What do I do!" he shouted frantically at Billy.

Embry phased back and grabbed Billy's wheelchair before Billy had a chance to respond.

"Jacob," Carlisle spoke softly, standing at Jacob's shoulder. "Take her and go. It won't hurt her to move her." His fatherly reassurance was exactly what Jacob needed to hear.

"Thanks doc," he shouted over his shoulder as he scooped Bella up carefully and jogged off after his family.

When he arrived at the truck Billy was in the cab, his chair thrown in the back.

Jacob ripped open the driver's side door and settled Bella's limp body in Billy's arms.

"Jake, go!" Embry shouted, throwing the motorcycle in the bed of the truck. "I'll be right behind…" he shredded his shorts, phasing mid-sentence.

Jacob didn't need to be told twice. He jumped behind the wheel and tore off down the road, leaving a trail of dust behind him.

* * *

Please review. Even if it's something tiny. I appreciate it :D

Tell all your friends!


	4. Half As Good As It Gets

A/N: All characters belong SM.

Hey everybody. Thanks for sticking with me!

* * *

Chapter IV: Half As Good As It Gets

Jacob pushed Embry's truck well beyond the speed limit as he raced back to his house. In five minutes time he skidded to a halt in front of his garage.

"Dad, keep Bella safe," he shouted as he hurtled himself out of the drivers seat, phasing before he hit the ground.

Billy sighed deeply before shifting Bella in his arms. She had stirred a couple of times on the drive, but hadn't fully recovered herself yet.

"Bella," Billy shook her slightly, eliciting a soft whimper. "Come on Bells," he spoke a little louder, trying to coax her awake.

"You look like you could use a hand," Collin hollered as he walked up to the truck.

Billy laughed gruffly. "You could say that, son."

Collin pulled the wheelchair from the bed of the truck and set it down next to the passenger side door. Then he walked over to the driver's side and reached in to scoop Bella up in his arms. He headed up the ramp, juggling Bella while he tried to open the door.

"You be careful with her, son," Billy joked. He settled himself comfortably in his chair before slamming the truck door. "I'm pretty sure Jake'll have your head if she has any scratches on her when he gets back."

Collin snorted with laughter, but Billy couldn't help but notice that he cradled her a little more gently after that.

Once Bella was nestled on the couch with her feet up, Collin nodded solemnly at Billy and headed for the door.

"'Eh kid," Billy called out as Collin's hand reached the door handle. "Charlie's alright, right?"

"Oh yeah," Collin smiled back. "Charlie didn't even hear the commotion. Seth was too quick for the bitch."

Billy couldn't help the grin that spread across his face as he nodded goodbye.

Bella whimpered loudly on the couch and Billy wheeled himself over to her. The color had returned to her cheeks again and within a few moments she blinked her eyes open.

Billy sat watching her for a moment without speaking. Her brow furrowed but before he had a chance to say anything Bella sat upright, panic stricken.

"Oh my god!" Bella squeaked as she took in her surroundings. "Oh…dizzy…" she mumbled before falling back onto the couch again.

"I'd say you sat up too fast, Bells," Billy said, chuckling softly at her reaction.

"Billy," she whined as she sat up a second time, more slowly, holding her head. He simply grinned back at her.

"How about some water, kiddo?" he asked as he wheeled himself into the kitchen.

"Thanks… Billy? Do we… know anything yet?" Bella asked. She stood up slowly from the couch and walked towards the kitchen. She leaned in the doorway, waiting for his answer.

"So far, so good, kiddo," he responded as he filled a glass in the sink. "Collin says Charlie's fine; she didn't even get near him."

Bella didn't realize how her stomach had been clenching until the relief of Billy's words washed over her. She slid down to the floor in the doorframe and clutched her knees to her chest. Before she could even acknowledge the tears streaming down her face she found herself full out sobbing.

Billy patted her on the shoulder on his way into the living room. Bella sat for a few minutes collecting herself. When her tears had diminished she was left feeling thoroughly exhausted. She stood up and grabbed the glass of water from the table, draining it in several large gulps. Then she walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

Billy gave her a weak smile. "Bells. Why don't you head into Jacob's room and try to get some rest? I'll give Charlie a ring and let him know you're crashing here for the night."

Bella considered waiting up for Jacob to come back, but realized that she could barely keep her eyes open. She nodded silently at Billy before dragging her feet down the hallway to the bathroom. She quickly brushed her teeth with the toothbrush Jacob had given her earlier. She headed to Jacob's room, but just before she closed the door she heard Billy on the phone with Charlie.

"Hey Chief. Alright if Bella crashes over here for the night?… Yeah… No, I think she just tuckered herself out… Sure, sure… She's safe with me. Night old man… You too."

Bella smiled as she imagined her father's side of that conversation. He was lucky to have a friend like Billy in his life. They both were. Bella stood standing in Jacob's doorway for a few more moments. She heard Billy turn off the television and heard him coming towards the hallway.

When he came into view he looked surprised to see her standing there. Bella smiled sleepily towards him and whispered, "Thanks," before turning into the room and shutting the door behind her.

Jacob's room was in a state of disarray, but Bella didn't mind. She understood how little time he spent in his house nowadays, and was just glad to see that the sheets felt relatively clean. She changed into the shorts and t-shirt that Jacob had set out for her, breathing in deeply the scent she associated with Jacob. She picked up a large woven blanket from the floor in the corner and curled up into Jacob's bed with it. The alarm clock on the dresser said it was almost midnight. "Goodnight Jacob," she whispered, closing her eyes.

Bella turned over a few minutes later, frustrated that she wasn't asleep. She tried to get comfortable again, but couldn't stop her mind from wandering to the day's events. After a couple more minutes she sat up thinking she would get something to drink from the kitchen. As she crossed the dark room she glanced at the clock and her mouth fell open in shock. _3:46 A.M._ "I guess I fell asleep after all," she murmured to herself.

It wasn't until she reached the door that the realization hit her that Jacob had been gone for hours and she still didn't have any news from him. Her mind reeled with the terrible things that could have gone wrong. Bella took a deep breath and steadied herself on the doorframe. "Relax Bella," she spoke out loud. "It's only been a few hours… sometimes they run all night."

Feeling slightly better Bella opened Jacob's door and tiptoed down the hallway as quietly as possible. She made it all the way to the kitchen without bumping into anything. She switched on the light so that she could get a glass of water, but was startled to hear a loud snore behind her. She peeked into the living room and what she saw there stopped her heart.

Jacob was asleep in the old armchair next to the back door. He was wearing only his cut off pants and his long legs were stretched out in front of him. Bella smiled at the sight of him. His hair was all over the place, finally starting to grow long again. He looked so peaceful that she almost didn't want to disturb him. _Almost._

Bella snuck back into the kitchen and quickly drank a glass of water before turning off the light and maneuvering her way over to Jacob in the living room. She could just make out his face in the light of the moon that shone through the back window.

Just as Bella feared she might startle him he let out another loud snore. She rolled her eyes and held back a giggle. She sat down lightly on Jacob's lap so that her legs hung off one side of his lap and nuzzled into his chest, tucking her small arms around him. Jacob instinctually wrapped his arms around her. She rested her cheek in the crook of his neck and held him in a warm embrace. Bella felt so safe and happy in Jacob's arms, she couldn't help but notice how perfectly she fit there.

Jacob's hold on Bella tightened slightly as he shifted the two of them in the armchair. He let out a few content sighs before slowly blinking his eyes open.

"Hey you," Jacob whispered into Bella's hair, stroking her back up and down.

"Hey," Bella smiled into his shoulder without lifting her head. "When did you get back? Why didn't you… wake me up?" she asked sleepily. She was still exhausted and Jacob's warmth was lulling her back to sleep.

He kissed her lightly on the top of her head and rocked her ever so slightly back and forth.

"You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you," he whispered, holding Bella close. She smelled unbelievably sweet, and her soft body fit in his arms as if it was molded for him alone. He never wanted to let her go. "You need your rest. Go back to sleep honey."

"Mmmm… my Jacob," she responded, already unconscious.

* * *

When Bella awoke it was light outside. She was confused about where she was. She registered that she was in Jacob's arms; then she remembered, _the recliner_. She tried to sit up a little straighter, to get a look at her personal heater, but he only tightened his arms around her more. He let out a sound that Bella couldn't quite identify - almost like purring. It warmed Bella to the core and she snuggled into his arms even more, not quite ready to leave the security of his embrace yet.

Bella considered her surroundings. She could hear the steady thrumming of Jacob's heartbeat under her ear, and his deep breaths that blew softly across her ear. She realized with a small jolt that she could hear talking coming from the other room, although she couldn't quite make out what they were saying. She could smell a hint of coffee wafting in from the kitchen. She inhaled deeply and was greeted with Jacob's welcome scent: a mixture of pine, salt and earth, and just a hint of soap.

Bella unconsciously let out her own small purr of contentment. "Mmmm, Jacob," she whispered as she closed her eyes and squeezed him tightly in her arms. For a brief moment she wondered if he would taste as good as he smelled.

Bella heard movement in the room and opened her eyes.

"Morning kids," Billy beamed at her from across the room. A moment later Emily appeared behind him.

"About time! Bella, are you going to sleep all day or help me make brunch?" Emily teased. She didn't wait for Bella's response before heading back into the kitchen.

"What? Who said lunch?" Jacob sat up abruptly, still holding Bella tightly to himself.

Billy guffawed, then turned to head into the kitchen.

Bella couldn't help but giggle, even as she blushed furiously.

Jacob leaned back in the armchair without loosening his hold on Bella. "Morning Bells," he said, as he shifted them both in the chair. Before Bella realized what was happening she was in a funny sort of head-lock and Jacob was giving her a gentle noogie.

"Ugh. Hey! Stop that!" Bella giggled, struggling to free herself from Jacob's super grip.

Jacob yawned. "I don't know what you're talking about Bells." He rested his cheek on the top of her head and pretended to snore.

"Jacob! I'm supposed to be helping Emily cook," Bella said, appealing to Jacob's appetite. Jacob shifted his arm so that instead of holding her around the neck in a head-lock it was covering her mouth, before continuing his cartoonish snoring.

Bella rolled her eyes before an idea struck her. Before she had time to second-guess her decision she closed her eyes and opened her mouth wide.

"Oww! What the fuck?" Jacob yelped, hopping out of the chair and taking Bella with him.

Emily came dashing into the room followed wearily by Billy.

Bella stood a few feet away from Jacob with what she knew was an evil grin on her face. Jacob just stuck his long arm out and pointed his finger at her.

"She bit me!" he looked from his dad, to Emily, then back to Bella.

Bella simply shrugged before heading for the bathroom. "Oh get over yourself, Black," she shouted over her shoulder. "You know you liked it."

Bella didn't dare look back at the scene she'd left behind, but if she had she would have seen Billy doubled over in silent heaves of laughter. Emily simply rolled her eyes and chuckled to herself as she walked back into the kitchen. Jacob stood watching Bella walk away, wide awake and moderately aroused. Feeling Bella's warm mouth on his forearm was probably the sexiest thing she had ever done to him. He would never admit it out loud, but Bella was right… he had liked it.

* * *

After taking a quick shower and dressing, Bella went straight to work in the kitchen prepping muffins, eggs, pancakes, bacon and hashbrowns for the pack. The members of the pack mostly arrived together, lining up in the small kitchen to fill their plates, however it wasn't until Leah and Seth arrived that any talk of the previous night's events came up.

Leah barged in through the front door and ejected Embry from his seat at the table. Then she stepped aside and pulled the chair out for Seth.

When Bella turned around with two more plates of food she nearly fainted.

"Holy… Seth! What happened?" she shrieked. Leah grabbed the two plates from her before she had a chance to drop them, setting one down in front of Seth at the table.

"Awww. Don't even worry about it Bells," Seth grinned at her, causing his fat lip to stick out even more. Bella took a step to the side so she could see Seth more fully. Her eyes widened as she took in the four gashes running from his right shoulder down the length of his back, disappearing into the waist of his jeans.

"Jesus Christ Seth! What do you mean don't worry about it? How did this happen?" she demanded.

"Oops," Jacob said, nervously rubbing his neck. "I guess I forgot to mention that Seth got hurt last night."

Bella's eyes widened as she realized the weight of Jacob's statement. "You mean… this happened because you were… you fought… Victoria?" Bella picked up her cup of tea and took a sip, eyes never leaving Seth's.

"Hell yeah I did! And don't worry about the scars. I think they're cool," Seth grinned impossibly wider. "What better way to remember the night we finally took down the red-head?"

Bella snorted and coughed, spraying tea all over the back of Quil's head. Everyone's eyes were on her pale, stunned face. She coughed a few more times, trying to recover herself.

"Oops," Jacob laughed nervously. "Guess I forgot to mention that too. We finally killed the leech," he said, far too casually, stuffing half a muffin into his mouth.

Bella was breathing heavily and leaning on Quil's chair for support. "Jacob… How could you not wake me up to tell me that last night?" she asked, shaking her head.

"I don't know what this **_we_** shit is, Jake. I'm pretty sure you showed up just in time to help us clean up… You don't look so good Bella. Maybe you should sit down," Seth chattered on, happily digging in to his food.

Quil relinquished his seat for her and Bella gladly took it. She sat down heavily and set her arms on the table in front of her, leaning forward to rest her forehead on them. She took a few more deep breaths. When she lifted her head up she locked eyes with Jacob. He shrugged and shot her what he hoped was a million dollar grin.

"So anyways Bella," Seth continued, swallowing a huge mouthful of eggs, "…want me to tell you my harrowing tale?" He grinned at her before shoveling another forkful into his mouth.

Bella shifted her gaze to Seth. "Well I wish someone would," she said with a quiet laugh.

"Right… got any more eggs? These are great!" Seth chugged the rest of his glass of milk and smiled at Bella with a white milk mustache.

Bella laughed genuinely as she stood up from her seat and reached over to take Seth's plate. She refilled it with food and set it down in front of Seth before sitting back in her chair. She nodded at him to speak.

"So after I left here yesterday, you know I went to your house right?"

Bella nodded at Seth and watched him take a bite of toast.

"Well, I was lying low in the woods by the back door when I suddenly got wind of the vamp stench."

"Whatever little brother," Leah interrupted, "you were snoozing."

Seth feigned looking offended. "So I caught the scent of a couple of vamps, and I recognized the red-head's right away, but I could tell there was more than one. Well I took off around the side of the house and snuck up on them from behind…"

This time it was Paul who interrupted, laughing. "My ass you snuck up on them… you just happened to be down wind from them."

Seth rolled his eyes but kept going. "Anyways… so I can see Leah coming to meet me and I know I just have to grab their attention and wait for backup to arrive, but," Seth grinned at Bella, "I couldn't just sit there and not take advantage of my positioning, so I charge them from behind…"

Seth shoved a half a muffin in his mouth and took a few large gulps of orange juice. Bella inhaled sharply waiting for him to continue.

"… and manage to grab the bitch's left shoulder. Ripped it clean off… she was pissed!" he grinned so widely, Bella couldn't help but feel proud of his accomplishment.

"Hell yeah she was pissed," Leah interjected. "She managed to fuck your face up pretty well with the one arm she had left."

Bella cringed again at Seth's injuries.

Embry scoffed at her reaction. "Guess it's a good thing you didn't see him last night then. He looks a hundred times better today."

"Thanks Embry," Bella's voice was laced with sarcasm. "That makes me feel loads better."

Embry shrugged his shoulders. "That's what I'm here for," he said, grinning widely.

"So what happened next?" Bella asked, looking around the kitchen.

"Well I took off running with the arm and they followed me, so I led them to Leah, and the rest of the pack. Leah saved my butt though…"

"You're goddamn right I did," she piped up.

"Seriously… best sister… **ever**," he said, poking her in the ribs where she stood next to him, "anyways... so Leah closed in on this blond vamp and pretty much wiped the floor with him, while I worked on this dark-skinned blood-sucker, and as I'm going for the kill I get fucking jacked up by the one-armed bitch. Leah knocked her off of me just as the guys showed up. I wasn't much for fighting after that but I got to watch Leah rip that bitch's head off and damn was it a fabulous sight to see," he spoke, grinning. He was staring into space, lost in his own memories when he suddenly snapped himself out of it and shrugged his shoulders. Then he dug into his plate of food with renewed fervor.

"Yeah, so anyways," Quil said, rolling his eyes as he pushed his now empty plate away from himself, "we got there and finished off the other two vamps. Then we had ourselves a good 'ol fashioned vampire cook-out."

"Ugh, eww, Quil," Bella said pushing her own half-full plate away from herself. Stillness permeated the room for the briefest moment.

"You gonna finish that, honey?" Jacob asked, He swooped in next to her and gave her a peck on the cheek before he grabbed her plate and swooped back out again.

Laughter erupted from all corners of the kitchen and Bella felt herself blushing red. She was relieved when several conversations started up around her. She sat back in her chair and listened while Embry and Quil made plans to celebrate their victory later that night.

"So Bells," Jacob said, startling Bella from her inner reflections, "What do you say we get out of here for a while?"

Bella nodded to Jacob and took the hand he offered her. They reached the front door together but Bella pulled her hand out of Jacob's and skipped back to the kitchen table. She threw her arms around Seth in a huge hug, cutting him off mid-sentence in a conversation with his sister.

"Thanks Seth," she whispered, tickling his ear with her breath. "You're the best," she pulled back to grin at him, ignoring the confusion written on his face, and gave him a soft kiss on the temple. Then she released him and raced back to take Jacob's outstretched hand.

Once outside the front door Jacob stopped walking and turned to Bella, grabbing her in a huge hug of his own. He breathed in deeply before setting her back on her feet again and taking her small hand in his own.

"What was that for?" she asked.

Jacob simply shrugged his shoulders.

A thought occurred to Bella and she said it out loud before she realized it. "Being here… it doesn't get much better than this."

Jacob grinned back at her before he replied. "You know being here is only half of it…"

Bella looked at him questioningly.

"It's being here **together** that makes it so great."

Jacob let that sink in for a moment before he started walking, pulling Bella along with him.

"So where to, beautiful?" he asked, swinging their joined hands like a small child.

"Anywhere," Bella smiled back.

* * *

Be sure to let me know what you think so far. It helps fuel the writing to know what you think :D

Tell all your friends!


	5. Without A Hint Of Regret

A/N: All characters belong SM.

I've tried to address people's reviews individually, but they have brought a few things to my attention that I'd like to share with everyone.

1) Jacob and Bella will end up together, despite the fact that I listed the story as drama/general. I think we all know that Jacob and Bella can't really stay away from each other, right?

2) I hope you all approve that Victoria is out of the picture. It was a story that I never wanted to dwell on and I hope that I've taken care of it in a satisfactory manner.

3) I know a lot of my story has been fluffy so far, and I want you all to know that I really want to make clear the relationships between Bella and the pack, etc, which is why I have done this. Hopefully you guys like the relationships that have developed and I hope that you will continue to appreciate the direction they take.

4) Edward has been absent, but is not forgotten. His actions set in motion the things we have seen so far and the problems he caused will certainly be addressed in the rest of the story.

Thanks for your encouraging words. Sometimes I think the FF universe is punishing me for not posting sooner because some of the stories I'm following haven't been updated recently, but it has kept me working on my own story... which hopefully everyone appreciates. I absolutely love your comments and would love for people to let me know what Jacob/Bella or wolfpack stories you love! Plug your own stories in your reviews, or someone else's. I think we'll all appreciate it :D Also, check out my favorites... they're 99% Jacob/Bella and I'd like to think that if you enjoy my story, you'll enjoy them too. Some of them are lemony :D just to warn you.

Without further ado...

* * *

Chapter V: Without a Hint of Regret

Jacob and Bella walked on the beach in silence, hand in hand. Every few minutes Jacob couldn't help but squeeze Bella's hand. He was thrilled to have her all to himself for a little while, and relieved that there were three less vampires in the world hell-bent on killing her.

The sun was shining again as predicted, and Bella stopped walking long enough to take her shoes off. Jacob plopped down next to her in the sand and pulled his shirt off over his head before lying back in the sand. He closed his eyes and started humming to himself.

Bella glanced over at Jacob, about to speak, but she stopped short when she saw his relaxed figure in lying in the sand. The sun emphasized his beautiful coloring and gave him a sort of luminescence that warmed Bella's very being. Her heart stuttered and she felt a quiver coarse through her body, to the tips of her fingers and toes, that she couldn't explain. She took a deep breath and reveled in the feeling, feeling for the first time in a long time completely whole.

Bella jerked her eyes away from Jacob as that thought crossed her consciousness. _Whole. I feel whole again_. She shook her head slowly as that realization sunk in further. A million thoughts flashed through her mind, the most prominent of them a small voice that reminded her a bit of Alice: _Edward made you whole again, when he came back to you._

Bella reflected on that thought for a moment until another, louder voice in her head contradicted it. _Edward did come back… and he forced the sun from your life._

"I miss the sun," Bella said softly as she gazed out into the ocean. She said it unconsciously; it slipped out before she'd even considered it fully.

"What are you talking about Bells? It's sunny right now," Jacob lifted his arm up to shade his eyes as he turned them towards Bella.

"Yes, it is," she murmured quietly to herself.

Jacob sat up and turned to face Bella. "There's more to it, isn't there?" he asked as he trailed his fingers in the warm sand.

"I don't know," Bella answered truthfully. "I'm not even sure why I said that."

"Okay," Jacob replied. He thought about it for another moment as he looked out over the water. "So why is that? I mean, is it a metaphor: you don't feel like there's enough sunshine in your life? Or are you speaking literally, like you actually aren't getting outside on sunny days?"

Bella shrugged her shoulders. She let his words swim around in her head for a few minutes without speaking.

Jacob absentmindedly drew pictures in the sand while he waited patiently for her to answer.

"Both, I guess," Bella finally replied. "I guess that's the downside to spending lots of time with vampires," she added. Jacob cringed noticeably. "They don't go out in the sun, or at least not in public, so that means I don't go out in the sun much anymore either." She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on top of them. _It doesn't help that they keep me from spending time with my own personal sun_, she thought inwardly.

Jacob didn't like seeing her so gloomy. He pushed her shoulder lightly and because she wasn't expecting it she fell right over. Jacob burst out laughing.

Bella was annoyed, but couldn't help but laugh too. She brushed her side off before standing up and brushing off the rest of her body.

Jacob chuckled at her before lithely hopping to his feet. He handed Bella her shoes.

"You know sometimes I wish you weren't so much faster than me," Bella said, again feeling slightly annoyed.

"Sorry babe. It comes with the territory," he grinned at her, gesturing to his half-clothed body.

Bella shook her head. "Sure, sure."

Jacob ducked his head down slightly and gave Bella his best puppy-dog eyes. "Would you feel better if I let you win at something?"

"No," Bella rolled her eyes. "I don't know," she amended, looking at her hands. She suddenly felt like a petulant child.

Jacob let out a sharp laugh, then reigned himself in. Once in control he grabbed Bella's hand and squeezed it, before letting it drop back down again. "Come on, we'll race back to the lot," he said, grinning.

"Yeah right. 'Cause I have any chance of beating you," she said, pouting slightly.

"No. It's cool. I'll…" Jacob drifted off, turning around slowly searching for something in the distance. He brought his eyes back to Bella's and then pointed to something over her shoulder. "I'll start from that big piece of driftwood back there," he said pointing to a large shape that Bella could just discern down the beach from them.

Bella was just about to protest when Jacob grabbed up his shirt and took off running. He ran backwards for a minute, facing Bella as he yelled to her, "Come on! When I'm ready I'll wave my arms like this," he waved his arms around himself before turning around and really taking off towards his destination.

Bella giggled at his attempt to even up the race. She watched him get farther and farther away without looking back in her direction.

She suddenly had the urge to race him, to really, actually beat him. She gave him one last quick look, still running away from her, and took off running towards the parking lot.

Bella ran as fast as her bare feet would carry her in the sand, glancing over her shoulder every few steps. The first time she looked Jacob was standing still, looking her direction. She whipped her head around and kept running. The second time she looked he was racing towards her, faster than humanly possible. She laughed and put everything she had into the race.

When her destination was in sight she looked over her shoulder one last time and saw Jacob closing in on her.

"You cheat, Bella!" he shouted from behind her. She was still running, and wasn't watching where she was going when she heard a different voice shout her name, this time coming from in front of her.

"Bella?"

She faced forward and skidded to a stop in the sand a few yards in front of a very surprised-looking Mike Newton. His eyes lit up when he saw that it was her and she groaned to herself.

"Hey Bella. We missed you yesterday. I didn't see your truck in the lot. You here to hang out today?" he asked, grinning broadly at her.

She hadn't quite caught her breath yet from her sprint and was just opening her mouth to answer him when she felt a pair of hot arms grab her around the waist from behind. Her intended response forgotten, she shrieked involuntarily as Jacob grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder. She felt utterly exposed with her ass up in the air and she slapped Jacob's back in an effort to get him to put her down.

"Isabella Swan you little cheater!" Jacob teased, tickling her with one hand as he held her legs firmly in place with his other.

"Jake! Put me down! Jake, this isn't funny," she whined, giggling from his tickling. "Jake! Stop it!"

"Bella… are you okay?" Mike asked, crossing his arms over his chest, scowling at Jacob.

Jacob stopped tickling her and turned to the side so that Bella could see Mike again. Bella had to stop herself from laughing at the expression on Mike's face and was thoroughly amused at his attempt to protect her.

"Yeah Mike. I'm fine. You remember Jacob Black, right?" she asked, poking Jacob in the side while still hanging over his shoulder.

Mike paled, obviously remembering the last time the three of them had been together. "Right, I remember…" he said, but was quickly interrupted when Jessica trotted up besides him.

"Bella?" Jessica turned her head to the side in an attempt to see Bella right-side-up.

Bella picked her own head up and shot Jessica a nervous grin. "Hey Jess."

"Hey… so who's your friend?" Jessica asked, eyeing Jacob up and down.

Jacob held onto Bella with his left arm and stuck out his right hand to Jessica. "Jessica is it? I'm Jacob Black," he said, giving her hand a quick shake before releasing it and bringing it up to grip the backside of Bella's knee. "It's nice to meet you," he said, politely.

"Yeah, it is," Jessica said, shyly. Bella couldn't quite make out her expression from her upside-down position, but she was pretty sure Jessica was batting her eyelashes at Jacob. She sighed quietly and shook her head.

Jacob laughed heartily and swung Bella down with almost no effort, plopping her on the sand next to him, leaving her slightly wobbly.

"You're an ass, Jake." She laughed as she threw her body weight against him in an attempt at retribution, but ended up putting herself off balance instead.

Jacob grabbed her before she could fall and tucked her into his torso in a hug, restoring her equilibrium in the process. Bella couldn't help but smile.

Jessica eyed her wearily and opened her mouth to speak before they heard a shout from the tree line.

"Hey Bella! Jake!" Quil and Embry sauntered onto the beach about 20 yards away.

"Jake!" Quil started, grinning. "Do my eyes deceive me, or did Bella just kick your ass in a race?"

Embry laughed loudly and joined in. "It's not just you Quil, I saw it too."

Jacob squeezed Bella quickly and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Excuse me while I go kill my best friends."

In a flash Jacob was sprinting towards Embry and Quil, who quickly split and took off in separate directions.

Bella watched them, giggling, until her thoughts were interrupted.

"Oh my God, Bella. Who are your friends?" Jessica asked, with obvious interest.

Bella turned to address her inquisitor in time to see Lauren Mallory push her way past Mike to join Jessica. _Great_, she thought as she watched her least favorite classmate drool over her three best guy friends.

"Well?" Jessica asked impatiently.

"Those goofballs?" Bella couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Well you guys know Jake, and that's Quil and Embry," she added, pointing to the other two. "They're really just oversized kids, I swear," she chuckled to herself.

"Uh huh. Well you seem pretty cozy with them," Jessica said, raising one eyebrow.

Before Bella could think of a response Lauren opened her mouth to join the conversation. "Yeah. Where's Edward?" she asked with obvious malice in her voice.

Bella was caught off guard, even though she knew nothing good had ever come from Lauren opening her mouth.

Before she could answer, Bella heard Jacob shout, "Bells! Watch out!"

Bella's heart leapt out of her chest at Jacob's words, fearing for her own safety as she had done so often recently. She whirled around to face her attacker only to see a grinning Embry stalking her from a few feet away.

She laughed. "Embry, get away from me."

Embry took a step closer to her and crouched slightly.

"Embry…" Bella's voice changed as panic took her over. "Embry… I mean it! No! Don't you dare…" she shrieked as Embry pounced, throwing her over his shoulder and taking off towards the water.

"Nooooo!" Bella screamed as Embry splashed around in the water, soaking both of them in the process.

Bella couldn't help but join in on Embry's laughter, despite the awkwardness of the position she found herself in.

"Em! Book it!" Quil yelled in warning to his friend as Jacob closed in on Embry and Bella in the water. Embry quickly deposited Bella at the edge of the water before running away from Jacob.

Bella grabbed her sides from laughter. She took a few deep breaths before looking up and grinning at Jacob running past her. Although the sun was out, she immediately started to feel cold from the lack of werewolf heat. She stood up straight and made a beeline for Quil standing several yards away in the warm sand.

"Brrr, I'm cold," she said to Quil, wrapping her arms around her chest for good measure.

Quil chuckled loudly and grinned like a fool. "Need a dry shirt, Bells?" he asked, pulling his own shirt over his head without waiting for her answer. He turned it right side out before holding it out to her. She grinned and took it from him, quickly glancing around them for a place to change.

Quil rolled his eyes and silently positioned himself between Bella and the others on the beach, crossing his arms across his chest and facing away from her. Bella giggled as she realized he looked like a bodyguard.

Bella pulled her own wet shirt quickly over her head, her teeth chattering slightly, and threw it over Quil's broad shoulder. "Thanks Quil-bear," she said. She had his shirt on in a flash and ducked around him to see Jessica and Lauren walking towards them.

"Hey!" Quil glowered playfully, "… only Claire gets to call me that!"

Bella's classmates watched their exchange silently, but as soon as they were within hearing distance Lauren turned towards Jessica and muttered, "Hmpf. 'Cause that was appropriate."

It was obvious that Lauren meant for Bella to hear her snide remark. What she did not expect was Quil's response.

He grinned at Bella and ruffled her hair playfully. "Meh, it's no biggy. Bells knows the girl who's got my heart. It's all good, right little sis?" he asked, throwing his arm over her shoulder. He gave her a quick kiss on the temple before stepping away and joining Jacob and Embry in the water.

Bella blushed involuntarily and took off walking towards Mike and their other classmates. The look on his face told her that he didn't approve of what she'd just done. She was not in the mood to be judged by Mike, or anyone else from Forks today.

"What?" she said, narrowing her eyes slightly. "It's not like my bra is any less revealing than a bikini."

Mike's jaw fell open in response, and she heard Jessica giggle behind her. Bella couldn't help but blush, but she stood her ground.

Mike rearranged his features and nodded in agreement. Bella turned to the water to watch her boys playing together in the water. She noticed out of the corner of her eye the way Lauren's eyes bulged out when Quil came out of the water, soaking wet and shirtless. His cut-offs were heavy with water and they hung so low it made Bella blush again.

She averted her eyes and found Mike watching her. He took the chance to try to start up a conversation with her again.

"So Bella, we're having another bonfire tonight here on the beach. Do you want to join us?"

"Yeah!" Jessica chimed in enthusiastically, "You should bring your friends too."

Bella tried not to grimace. "Umm, actually I think the guys said something about a celebration tonight," she said, eyes sweeping back to Jacob, Embry and Quil emerging from the water.

"Damn fucking right we're celebrating tonight!" Embry said, trotting out of the water, soaked and grinning.

"Oh," Lauren jumped in, sounding disappointed. "And you guys wouldn't want to have your celebration here on the beach with us?"

"Sorry," Quil spoke up, finally pulling his pants up as he walked towards them. "We'll be over on Second Beach having our own bonfire. It's not open to the public… you know, for tribal use only."

Mike's eyes lit up again as he addressed Bella. "Well then I guess you'll be able to join us after all, right Bella?"

Bella was considering how to answer when Embry poked her in the shoulder causing her to turn around and face him.

By this time the trio of werewolves was standing around Bella. Despite their wetness she could feel the raw heat emanating from their bodies and she couldn't help but feel a slight pull towards them.

"So Bells," Embry spoke up, distracting her from Mike's question. "Jake and I were just talking… you know the weather's perfect for cliff diving today…" he trailed off, grinning like a mad man.

Bella's eyes sparkled. She turned to look at Jacob, jumping up and down like a small child who desperately needed a restroom. "Really Jake! Can we go?" she squeaked.

Jacob's grin matched Embry's as he answered her. "Only if I get to hold your hand this time. I don't want anything even close to the disaster that was the first time you jumped by yourself."

Bella squealed with joy and clapped her hands. "Deal!" she shouted before throwing her arms around Jacob, completely forgetting that Mike and the others were still with them.

"So Bells, do you need to stop by your house for anything?" Jacob grinned, resting his chin on Bella's head."

Mike cleared his throat behind Bella and she blushed as she stepped out of Jacob's embrace.

"Umm, yeah, can we stop at my place to get my swimsuit and some other stuff?" Bella asked, putting her hands in her pockets.

"Sure, sure. Billy already talked to Charlie about you spending the night again tonight. These bonfires go all night sometimes you know," Jacob said, grinning wickedly.

Mike cleared his throat again, much to Bella's annoyance. "I thought you said tribal members only?" he directed his question at Quil.

Quil stood up to his full height in front of Mike. "Yup, and since Bella's honorary Quileute, you don't think we'd let her miss out on it, do you?" He grinned widely at Bella before shaking his head in her direction, his wet hair spraying her like a dog shaking itself off.

Bella laughed and put her hands out to stop him. "Eww, Quil!"

"Come on little sister," he said, crouching down in front of her. She handed her shoes to Jacob and hopped onto Quil's back, piggy-back style.

"I'll see you guys at school," Bella called to Mike and the others as the foursome took off up the path to the parking lot.

Jacob turned and waved back to them, "It was nice to see you again!"

Bella groaned and hit him in the shoulder. She giggled. "Oh please Jake, like you were really glad to see them," she teased.

Jake just grinned back at her. "Come on Bells. Let's go get your stuff."

* * *

"I must have been out of my mind," Bella said, shaking her head as she carefully glanced over the cliff that Embry had just jumped from.

Jacob squeezed her hand reassuringly. "We don't have to do this if you don't want," he said, rubbing his thumb across the back of her hand.

Bella took several deep breaths in and out. She wanted to, she just wasn't sure she could convince her body that that was the case.

"Bella!" she heard her name float up from the water below. Quil and Embry had each jumped already and were waiting for her to follow. She could see a group of people on the beach, not far away. That was what finally convinced her. She wanted to show them who she was, who she really was. She felt the sudden urge to shout, to roar, so she did. She shouted at the top of her lungs out onto the ocean, and it felt good.

"I AM BELLA SWAN! HEAR ME ROAR!"

Jacob looked startled at first, before bursting into the deep, husky laugh that Bella loved. She grinned widely at him and tugged his hand to get his attention.

"Jump with me," she whispered into the gentle wind. Jacob nodded his head at her, still grinning.

Bella took three steps back and Jacob mirrored her, still holding her hand tightly. They didn't speak, but intuitively followed each other's thoughts.

Jacob looked at Bella glowing with happiness next to him and before he realized what he was doing he gathered her up in his arms.

His hug caught her off guard slightly, but she soon relaxed into the warmth that she loved. He held her too tightly, but she didn't care.

He released her from his arms but grabbed her hand again. He gave it one final squeeze and nodded at her.

"Don't let go of me," Bella said sweetly.

"Never."

They jumped hand in hand. Bella screamed with exhilaration the entire time, while Jacob roared out like Tarzan. She never once felt scared because she knew that what Jacob had said was true. Not just in this moment, but for the rest of her life. He was her best friend, and Bella knew at that moment that he would be for as long as she lived. Her heart swelled with love for him and when they crashed into the depths of the cold ocean all she could feel was the warmth of Jacob taking hold of her. As they broke the surface and found each other's eyes she realized that the love she held for Jacob was not just that of a friend or sibling, but was true, and romantic, and all consuming.

Jacob pulled Bella's small, cold frame to him in a hug. Her teeth chattered slightly through the wide grin on her slightly purple lips.

"Honey, you're freezing," he said, pulling her legs around his torso as he wrapped his own arms around her soft frame.

"Never," she breathed, grasping his face in her hands before crashing her lips to Jacob's.

* * *

Review please :D

Tell all your friends!


	6. On Both Sides Of The Fence

A/N: All characters belong SM.

This chapter took me forever!!! Thanks for your patience :D Your response so far has blown me away. Thanks again!

* * *

Chapter VI: On Both Sides of the Fence

Jacob was dreaming… or dead.

He wasn't sure which it was, but he was certain that those were the only two explanations for Bella Swan kissing him.

Bella's heart was racing, from the jump and from her realization. She moved her hands from Jacob's cheeks and threaded her fingers into his hair, pulling slightly, unconsciously, to get a better angle.

Jacob's body responded automatically. He threw himself into the kiss, sucking Bella's lower lip into his mouth and taking control.

Bella moaned at the new sensation. Her senses were overloaded; she couldn't see or feel or taste anything that wasn't Jacob. His kiss had her heart beating double-time. Wave after wave of butterflies circled in her stomach and chest and she slowly became aware of a deeper feeling of desire bubbling to the surface inside of her.

Jacob's mind was completely blank. He forgot what day it was and how he'd gotten there. If he'd been asked his own name he wouldn't have come up with an answer.

"Jake! Hot-DAMN!"

Embry's shout brought Jacob back to himself.

Bella immediately broke away and did the first thing that came to mind. She dove underwater and started swimming for shore.

"EMBRY!" Jacob turned towards his friend and shot him a death-glare.

"S'okay Jake!" Quil shouted back as he tackled their friend. "I've got this. Go get your girl," he grinned, fighting to keep Embry's thrashing body underwater.

Jacob growled and took off swimming towards Bella.

As soon as her feet touched sand Bella was running. She had been so sure of herself a moment earlier, but now her mind was racing to justify kissing Jacob. She felt a pang in her heart as she realized she was still technically with Edward. She knew it was over, but until she spoke to Edward, it wasn't official.

"Bella! BELLS! Wait!" Jacob yelled after her.

_Jacob_. Bella's breath caught in her throat. She remembered realizing that she loved him, but she wasn't sure that she'd done the right thing by acting on it like that. Her heart raced faster than her mind could keep up, remembering how Jacob had kissed her. She cursed herself for acting on impulse as she had, sure that her selfish actions had ruined the easy friendship they'd always had.

Jacob called for her to stop.

Bella shook away the tears that formed in her eyes and picked up the pace. Without realizing where her feet were carrying her she found herself coming upon a familiar piece of driftwood. Feeling overwhelmed and defeated, she stopped running.

Jacob was right behind her. He pounced on her, spinning her around to face him and grabbed her tightly in a hug.

"Please Jake…" she hid her face in the crook of his arm, "please don't."

"Don't what, Bells?" he asked, as he tried to shift her so that he could see her face.

Bella clutched Jacob tighter and buried her face deeper, shaking away his hand when he tried to use it to coax her out of hiding.

"Bella, Don't what? I didn't do anything…" he chuckled softly, "you kissed me, remember?"

Bella groaned.

"Jake, it's not funny," she sniffled.

"Aww, honey, don't cry… I'll be good I promise," he said, still trying to get a look at Bella's face. Jacob hoped that she had run out of embarrassment, and not because she regretted kissing him.

He struggled for another moment before giving it up as a lost cause. He relaxed his stance, waiting for Bella to let her guard down. He was about to give up when she sighed deeply and nuzzled her face into him softly. Her hold on him loosened just enough and he grabbed his opportunity.

Quick as a flash Jacob swept Bella's feet out from under her and held her in his arms like a baby. She brought her hands up to cover her face and he prayed again that it was only out of embarrassment.

He strode over to their driftwood tree quickly and dropped down in the sand, holding Bella tightly to his chest.

"Bella," he brought his face down to hers and whispered into her hair, "Please look at me."

"No," she pouted, still covering her face.

"Please?" he asked, as sweetly as he could. Bella definitely knew how to try his patience.

She shook her head, her wet hair clinging to her neck and to Jacob's arm.

Jacob grinned. "Fine. I guess I'll just have to tickle you until you…"

"Jake!" Bella shrieked. She instinctively brought her hands down to cover her sides and stomach in a defensive manner, glaring fiercely at her best friend.

Jacob wrapped one arm around Bella's midsection, trapping her own hands there.

"Gotcha," he grinned, their gaze meeting for the first time since the kiss. His brilliant white teeth against his pouty lips caused Bella to blush.

She couldn't deny that she was attracted to him, which only made her feel worse about herself. She closed her eyes and the tears she'd been trying to keep in streamed down her cheeks.

"Honey… please don't cry. I…" Jacob was at a loss. He wasn't sure what he'd done wrong, but Bella, crying in his arms, tore at his heart. He released Bella's arms and stroked her hair with his free hand.

"I'm sorry… whatever I did, I'm sorry. Just, please don't cry," he pleaded with her, fighting the lump that had formed in his throat.

Bella's eyes shot open. She didn't think it was possible, but having Jacob think he'd done something wrong made her feel even worse. She reached up and cupped his warm cheek with her small hand.

"You didn't do anything wrong Jake… I'm just… I don't know what I'm doing. I shouldn't have done that…" she trailed off in a whisper, letting her hand fall back to her body.

Jacob blinked rapidly trying to take away the sting of her words; they felt like a hard slap across his face. He looked away from her, out onto the water and swallowed deeply before responding.

"You shouldn't have kissed me?" It was a question, but he didn't wait for Bella to answer before continuing. "You regret it?" he looked back at Bella, his dark eyes burning into her own with fear, sadness and anger.

"No," she closed her eyes, unable to look at Jacob, "… and yes."

Jacob cursed inwardly; he should have known it was too good to be true. He closed his eyes and took several deep breaths to steady himself. When he had control of his emotions he opened his eyes again and looked at Bella. She was watching him carefully; she looked… anxious, and sad, he realized.

Jacob stood up swiftly bringing Bella to a standing position with him. As soon as he'd steadied her on her feet he took two large steps back from her and turned his body towards the sea. He could see her watching him out of the corner of his eye. He took another calming breath before he spoke.

"It's okay Bella. I should have known better… I'm sorry. It won't happen again," he clenched his jaw involuntarily.

Seeing Jacob like this, Sam's Jacob, unfeeling and cold, caused Bella to shiver. She hated this side of Jacob and hated herself for causing it. She took a step towards Jacob and saw him clench his fists. Before she had a chance to stop them, tears started pouring down her face.

"I'm so sorry Jacob," she wept softly. "You're so wonderful and I kissed you without thinking about the consequences… I wish things were different but they're not… and I hate Edward for ruining what should have been a wonderful thing but… it's not fair to him or to you for me to stake a claim on you when I haven't even broken it off with him… and you're my best friend in the world and I love you so much and I love the way we are now and… I would just be so devastated if my stupid selfishness ruined that…" she drifted off, crying in earnest.

Jacob wasn't sure that he completely understood her rambling, but the vibe that he got from her was not one of rejection. Yes, she said she regretted kissing him, but she'd also said she loved him, and she'd made it sound like she was going to break up with the leech. Jacob felt a tiny flicker of hope erupt somewhere inside of him, but he held himself in check.

He turned his face to look at Bella and took a deep breath before speaking.

"Bells?"

The softness of his voice disarmed Bella. She was sure that he would be angry with her for toying with him, though that had not been her intention. She wiped her eyes before looking Jacob in the face. His features softened and she watched as the last remnants of Sam vanished in his eyes.

Jacob took a small step forward and raised his arm out to touch Bella's shoulder. One last tear escaped down her cheek and he couldn't help himself anymore. He grasped her shoulder lightly and pulled her to him, wrapping his long arms around her small figure.

Bella let out a small sob and squeezed Jacob with all of her strength.

"Oh Bells," Jacob whispered, threading his fingers into her still-damp hair, he clutched her to him.

Bella shivered involuntarily as a cool wind kissed her back. She buried herself further into Jacob's embrace.

"Jake…" she whispered, assembling her thoughts, "… it's not that I regret kissing you… I just…" she let out a heavy sigh, trying to find the words to express her feelings.

"It's okay Bells," Jacob reassured her. "You don't have to explain…"

"But I **want** to," Bella interrupted. "I want you to understand… okay?"

Jacob kissed the top of Bella's head lightly before resting his cheek against it. He inhaled her scent and let out a deep sigh.

"Go ahead Bells," he murmured, satisfied to hold her.

Bella took a moment to collect herself. She stayed where she was, cheek pressed up against Jacob's heart, afraid that if she stepped away she'd be too chicken to say aloud the thoughts that were swirling around in her head. When she was ready she began again.

"Okay, so… I guess… before, when we jumped, I realized that for the first time in a long time I felt… whole. Not that the cliff diving had anything to do with that really…" she muttered to herself, "but that's beside the point… I mean, I love being around you, and I feel like… well, like I really like the person that I am when I'm around you… like maybe without even being aware of it I'm holding back with other people, but with you I feel so light and free, and well… happy," she smiled, listening to Jacob's heart speed up at her words. She was sure her cheeks had turned a healthy pink, and was glad that Jacob couldn't see her face at the moment.

She paused and took a deep breath before she continued. "I guess… the thing is… I've gotten so used to saying what's on my mind when I'm around you, and doing what I want… and I just realized that I wanted to kiss you… so I did," she whispered the last part, nervous at Jacob's reaction, but he just squeezed her tightly and stroked her back softly.

"But it's more than that…" she stopped, trying to find the best words to describe the way she felt about Jacob. "I feel… drawn to you… on so many levels. I don't even know how to describe it."

Bella was certain that her blush was now cherry-red at her admissions, and she wondered if Jacob could feel her own heart thumping out of her chest. Her cheeks felt hot at the thought but she pressed on, intent to tell Jacob everything else that was on her mind.

"Jake, I hope you're not mad at me for… leading you on," she cringed slightly at the phrase, "but I think I need time…" Jacob held his breath, waiting for her to continue, "…before jumping into something with you," she finished.

Jacob's heart skipped several beats as he let out the air he'd held in. He couldn't believe the words that Bella had spoken. She wanted him… wanted to have something… with him. He felt like he could cry with happiness, but he held back his tears and settled instead for stooping down further and gathering Bella more tightly into his arms. He nestled his face into her hair and breathed her in deeply, relishing the closeness that they shared and everything that it meant.

"I don't want things to change between us," Bella spoke up, voicing her fears aloud. "I need time to…" she paused, unsure about bringing Edward up to Jacob at such an intimate time. She took a deep breath and steeled herself for Jacob's reaction. "I need to get out of this mess with Edward before I can move on with my life," she admitted, tightly shutting her eyes.

Jacob's body tensed at Edward's name. Bella rubbed her cheek against Jacob's, purring softly. She threaded her fingers into his soft hair and ran her nails lightly over his scalp until he relaxed in her arms.

They stood there together for a long time. Minutes… hours… neither Bella nor Jacob was sure how much time had passed, but eventually Jacob became aware of his friends approaching.

He loosened his hold on Bella and stepped back ever so slightly. She had the most peaceful look on her face, as though she'd fallen asleep and was having the most beautiful dream. He couldn't help himself and grinned broadly, feeling like a man who'd won the lottery.

When Bella felt Jacob release her, she opened her eyes. She wasn't sure what had broken their trance, but decided it didn't matter as long as Jacob was with her. She felt her cheeks flush at the sight of him and the happiness he exuded, knowing she'd caused it.

Jacob reached down and grasped her hand before turning and pointing towards Embry and Quil with his free hand.

Bella gasped with embarrassment and turned away from them, hiding herself against Jacob. He chuckled and patted her hair before reaching down and cupping her cheek. He gently lifted her face up to look at his and gave her a smile to melt her insides.

"Don't worry about them," Jacob said sweetly, answering the question Bella hadn't voiced. "They're harmless really, and I'll keep them in line."

Bella dropped her eyes, still embarrassed at her actions.

"Hey," Jacob said, causing her to meet his eyes again. "You trust me, right?" he asked, winking at her.

"Yeah," Bella answered softly, leaning into Jacob's palm and closing her eyes again.

"Well alright then," he said, grasping Bella's hand and grinning broadly. "You ready to head in yet?" he threaded his fingers through Bella's and took a step towards their friends.

"Wait," Bella said, tugging Jacob's hand towards her. "Can we stay… just a few more minutes?" She looked up at him with a question in her eyes.

Jacob smiled and nodded at the ground behind them. He sank down next to their driftwood and patted the sand beside him. Bella joined him, tucking into his side and wrapping her arms around him. The sun had disappeared behind the clouds and the wind felt chilly against her exposed limbs.

Jacob folded Bella into his arms and set his chin on top of her head. He let out a content sigh. "What's going on in that overactive brain of yours?" he asked, stroking her temple lightly with his thumb.

Bella shook her head and nuzzled into Jacob's neck, reveling in the heat.

"You cold, honey?" he asked, rubbing his hands across her bare arms to create a warming friction.

She sighed. "Not so much." Bella lifted her head to give herself access to Jacob's eyes. The warmth of his body was nothing compared to the unending warmth in his eyes. She laid her forehead against Jacob's neck and took a deep breath. "I love the way you smell," she murmured.

Jacob's chest rumbled with laughter. Bella blushed scarlet. She hadn't meant to admit that out loud.

"Is that so?" Jacob teased, well aware of how embarrassed Bella was at that moment. She groaned in response. Jacob squeezed her lightly. He buried his nose in Bella's hair and took a deep breath. "I love the way you smell too," he admitted, blushing slightly himself. He couldn't believe the progress that he and Bella had made in the last 24 hours.

Bella lifted her head, one eyebrow raised. "You do? How do I smell to you?" Her heart had picked up slightly at Jacob's admission. She wondered if it was anything like the way Edward thought she smelled. She hoped not.

"I dunno," Jacob shrugged. He ran his fingers through Bella's hair and touched his nose to her head, breathing in deeply. He let out a small, content sigh before leaning his head to the side and resting his cheek on the top of her head. "You smell kind of flowery… but I know that's partially because of the shampoo you use." He paused to think for a moment before continuing. "It's really hard to explain Bells, but you smell…"

As Jacob drifted off Bella noted that his heart was beating wildly in his chest. It made her nervous for a moment, until she realized that he might just be embarrassed. She squeezed him tightly and nuzzled her own nose into his bare shoulder.

"You smell like the earth and rain… like the trees and grass… and the ocean and sand," Bella admitted softly, rubbing her cheek against Jacob.

He blushed at her words and said the first thing that came to mind out of nervousness. "So I smell dirty and fishy to you?"

Bella couldn't help but giggle at his joke. She sat upright and looked Jacob in the eyes. Running her fingers through his hair a few times, she spoke again. "No, silly, you smell wonderful. You smell like home to me," she admitted, dropping her eyes from his.

Jacob looked at Bella in awe, her cheeks slightly pink, and quickly found his own voice. "You smell like home to me too, Bells."

Bella raised her eyes to Jacob's again and a smile blossomed on her face at the sight of him. They sat looking at one another without speaking for a few moments before the wind blew Bella's hair across her face. Jacob reached out and tucked her hair behind her ear before leaning in slowly towards her, a soft smile on his lips.

Bella smiled back and unconsciously leaned towards Jacob. Without being aware of it she closed her eyes in anticipation of his soft lips meeting her own.

Jacob felt Bella's cool breath on his face. Their lips were just inches apart and as much as he wanted to crash his lips roughly into hers, as she had done just a short while before, he was afraid he would scare her away. He brushed his lips ever so lightly across hers and felt his stomach do a somersault.

Bella blinked her eyes open and smiled lightly, dreamily, at Jacob. His own lips mirrored hers, his small smile blossoming into a wide grin.

Bella's stomach swirled with butterflies as Jacob brought his lips to hers again, softly, sweetly. She loved the heat that coursed through her body when she was close to him. So different from… _Edward_.

Bella turned her face slightly to the side and Jacob's kiss met the corner of her mouth. He pulled back slightly and gave her a quizzical look. She dropped her gaze, nervous and embarrassed. She loved being close to Jacob, but she needed to deal with Edward without Jacob distracting her.

"Jake, I…" she began, still not looking Jacob in the eye, but stopped when she realized she wasn't sure what to say.

"I know, Bells," Jacob reassured her, hugging her tightly to him. "I know you need time." He pulled away from Bella so that he could meet her eyes. "I've waited this long, I think I can wait a little longer," he said, smiling her favorite smile.

She smiled back. "We should probably reset our boundaries… right?" she asked, hoping that things could be comfortable between them until she'd figured everything out.

Jacob nodded with a small smile on his lips. "Whatever you need, honey."

"Do you think…" she started, nervously, "…could we try going back to how things were… before?"

"Sure thing Bells," Jacob squeezed her tightly before shifting to stand up. He pulled her upright and gave her one last hug before releasing her, but kept one of her hands in his. "What do you say we go get ready for that bonfire?" he asked sweetly, turning her towards where he knew Embry and Quil would be waiting for them.

She nodded and smiled back, squeezing his hand in her own before turning towards their friends and the future.

* * *

Review please :D

Tell all your friends!


	7. Two Can Play This Game

A/N: All characters belong SM.

Happy New Year Everyone! Sorry this took me so long. It took me a long time to find the right ending to this chapter, and to bridge towards things to come. I hope that you all enjoy it (therefore making my toils worthwhile). Thanks to everyone who has favorited/alerted, etc. It makes me feel soooo happy inside.

Thanks again for your patience :D Your response so far has blown me away.

* * *

Chapter VII: Two Can Play This Game

Bella splashed some cool water on her face, letting the drops fall back into the sink. She looked at herself in the small bathroom mirror and sighed deeply in frustration at what she saw. Her cheeks and neck were still flushed, and the shadows under her eyes told her what she already felt; she was exhausted.

She realized that trying to be "just friends" with Jacob was one of the most ridiculous decisions she'd ever made. They'd always blurred the line between friendship and something more, and trying to "go back" to the way it was before would be impossible.

Her relationship with Jacob had always been physical and at tonight's bonfire Jacob used that to his advantage. He'd drawn her in physically, acting the way he always acted around her; the problem wasn't with Jacob's actions, it was in her reactions.

She'd known that Jacob had feelings for her, he'd certainly never hid that fact, but keeping him at a distance for so long, Bella had never allowed herself to respond to his touch. Now that she'd opened the floodgates, she couldn't turn off the butterflies that swirled in her stomach every time he took her hand, hugged, caressed or kissed her.

Her face flushed all over again as she recalled her actions throughout the evening, trying to get closer to Jake, needing to be with him, only to have him give her a warm grin and keep her at a distance; he was in complete control. Bella had a new awareness of Jacob, and he was taking full advantage of it.

Bella thought about the way he had leaned in to whisper something in her ear, threading his fingers into her hair and lifting it off of her neck. She unconsciously leaned into his hand, forgetting entirely that they were at a bonfire surrounded by the pack. She moaned slightly when Jacob's lips brushed against her ear. She didn't even know what he was saying to her, only that she was completely on edge and wanted nothing more than to be alone somewhere with Jacob.

He'd leaned away from her and grinned mischievously before ruffling her hair and jumping up to join his brothers' game.

Bella smiled as she acknowledged to herself that she was completely entranced by him. She closed her eyes slowly and allowed herself to revel in the feelings she realized she had for Jacob: trust, love, longing, lust; feelings that she was beginning to understand, she'd always felt for him.

A crash outside the bathroom brought Bella back to the present. She heard some scuffling in the small hallway, and realized that she'd probably been in the bathroom for longer than was considered appropriate.

She took a deep breath and spoke loudly at the door so that the boys would hear her over the ruckus. "I'm coming out."

The sounds of the fray immediately halted and she opened the door and laughed out loud at what she saw.

Jacob and Seth were both staring at her, grinning, although Seth did not look particularly comfortable in the head-lock Jake had him in.

Bella giggled and stepped carefully around them in the hallway, heading towards the kitchen.

As soon as she was out of their way she heard the scuffle resume followed shortly by a door slamming and Seth coming to sit at the kitchen table.

"Ran into Jake in the hallway," Seth shrugged his shoulders sheepishly.

Bella laughed again and shook her head at Seth. She opened the fridge and had just touched the orange juice jug when Seth spoke again.

"So what's up with you two?" he asked, innocently enough.

Bella froze for just a moment, heat flushing to her face, before she pulled the juice from the fridge and poured herself a glass. She took a long drink before turning around to face Seth.

"That's a good question," she began, smiling slightly to let him know that his question wasn't totally unacceptable. "It's kind of complicated, with this whole mess with Edward, but for now we're…" she paused again, thinking through her response. "I guess we're what we've always been, but I think it's on its way to being something more."

Bella shrugged her shoulders and turned back around to her glass for another sip.

Seth's next statement had her snorting liquid up into her nose.

"Okay, so for now you're both pining for each other, but eventually you'll spare the rest of us, give in, and get it on?"

His inflection rose at the end, making it into a sort of question, but Bella knew it was meant as a statement. She coughed a few times to get her breathing back in order, and when she turned around it was to find a sour-faced Seth rubbing the back of his head; Jacob standing next to him, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Jacob gave her a concerned look, but she shook her head and smiled lightly. She rinsed out her glass and put away the juice before walking over to her two favorite werewolves. Jacob stood a few feet away from Seth who was seated, sulking at the kitchen table.

Bella rubbed the back of Seth's head and gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking into the living room.

She stopped when she reached the far wall and turned back towards the kitchen. Jacob still had his arms crossed but was now looking at her with a confused and slightly disappointed look on his face.

"I'm pretty exhausted so I think I'll head to bed. Goodnight Seth. I had fun today." She smiled as she turned back towards the hallway that would lead to Jacob's room. She heard a chair move on the kitchen floor followed quickly by Seth's farewell.

"'Night Bella. See you later Jake."

Bella glanced over her shoulder and made eye contact with Jacob before mustering up her courage and beckoning him with her eyes.

"Coming Jacob?" she asked, as seductively as she could without sounding completely ridiculous.

Bella had to try hard not to laugh out loud. You could have heard a pin drop in the Black house. Jacob stood as still as a statue, mouth slightly open with a definite blush blossoming across his cheeks. Seth looked from Jacob to Bella, back to Jacob again, before mumbling another goodnight and turning silently towards the front door.

Bella didn't wait for an actual response from Jacob before turning around and heading down the hallway towards his bedroom. She was fairly certain he would follow her, as soon as he shook himself out of his surprise.

Butterflies crashed around Bella's insides as she quietly closed the bedroom door behind her. She took several deep breaths before walking over to her duffle bag in the far corner of Jake's tiny room.

She decided to use the time she had to change into some sleepwear and glanced at the door to confirm that Jacob hadn't appeared. She crouched down and dug through her bag until she found a pair of comfy sleep shorts and a tank top. She stood back up and pulled her shirt off over her head, but froze when she heard a sharp intake of breath behind her.

Bella threw a glance over her shoulder to confirm what she was already sure of - Jake had opened the door in the ten seconds since she'd checked last. She felt slightly mortified to be caught in her bra and jeans, and couldn't stop herself from blushing.

Jacob had an utterly shocked expression on his face and wore a blush to rival her own. He took a couple of steps backwards down the hallway, opening and closing his mouth to excuse himself, without any actual sounds coming out.

Finally realizing he was staring, Jacob whirled himself around quickly and hunched his shoulders over, stammering out an apology, feet frozen in place.

"Umm… God Bella… I'm ssssss-ssorry… I didn't mean to… didn't realize… I should have knocked…" Jacob would have continued if Bella hadn't felt completely sorry for him and interrupted his rambling.

"Jake," she spoke softly but with strength in her voice. "It's fine… could you close the door behind you please?" Bella didn't have such a problem with Jacob seeing her in her current state of undress, but if Billy woke up and happened to open his bedroom door, she didn't want to give him a show as well.

Jacob shuffled slowly towards the door, his back still to Bella, and reached behind himself, blindly trying to grab the handle without turning around. He managed to find the doorknob and was pulling the door closed when Bella spoke again.

"Jake…" Bella said, quietly but with confidence.

The movement of the door stilled several inches from the frame, but Jacob made no appearance.

Holding back a smile Bella finished quietly, though in a voice she was sure that he could hear, "I meant come in and close the door behind you."

Several moments passed while Bella stood, nervously, waiting for Jacob's response. Her heart sped up with every second and for a moment she feared that he either hadn't heard her or wasn't coming after all.

Just as the thought crossed her mind that she might have to go find him, the door opened slowly and Jacob stepped in, closing the door quickly behind him.

He stood facing the closed door, one hand still on the knob, the other splayed out in front of him as he rested his forehead against the door. He was silent except for the sound of his ragged breathing, echoing loudly against the wood in front of him.

Bella stood watching him for a moment, unsure of his reaction. She'd just opened her mouth to ask him if he was okay when he finally spoke.

"Bells," Jacob whispered, turning his head slightly so that he could see her out of the very corner of his eye. "I'm not…" he paused, closing his eyes before taking a deep breath and beginning again. "You're sure?" he asked, turning his body a few degrees towards her. He opened his eyes and sought out hers from across the room.

Bella nodded ever so slightly, and gave Jacob a soft, reassuring smile.

She turned around slowly so that her back faced Jacob before pulling on the tank top she'd been holding during their encounter.

Bella didn't think much of her actions; she just wanted to get comfortable. She reached behind herself and unhooked her bra between her shoulder blades. Without upsetting her tank top she pulled one bra strap down one arm followed after by the other. She quickly pulled the bra out from the front of her top and let it drop down into her duffle bag.

Jacob responded almost immediately causing Bella to jump slightly.

"Wha… Bella. What was… how did you do that?" he asked, looking adorably stunned and confused.

Bella was stunned for a moment herself before she broke into a serious fit of giggles at his expression.

"No… seriously Bella," Jacob brought his arm up unconsciously and pointed his index finger at her. "Did you seriously just do that? I swear, I blinked and you… What did I miss?" he asked in utter seriousness.

Bella shook her head at her clueless friend and decided she could offer him an explanation.

"It's kind of a girl thing," she shrugged. "You know… growing up you're put in situations where you have to change in front of other people, or out in the open… sporting events or gym class, sleepovers, camping trips… it's something you learn early on; how to change without actually being undressed."

Jacob's lips twitched upward on one side. He shook his head at Bella before his smirk turned into a full grin and quickly he found himself chuckling with abandon.

"Wow. That's… friggin' cool," he smiled Bella's favorite smile. "You're definitely going to have to show that to Embry and Q…"

Bella cut Jacob off with an eye roll and a scoff. "Ha! Yeah right am I going to do that in front of those two, or any of your other friends."

Jacob was silent for a moment before a thought occurred to him. "Doesn't matter anyways…" he smirked, winking at Bella, "I'll just think of it next time I phase."

Bella's jaw dropped and she huffed in indignation, turning her back on Jacob to cover up her embarrassment.

She took a few seconds to compose herself before she turned around and gave him her best glare.

"Jacob Black, you will do no such thing…" her glare softened as a thought popped into her head, "… unless you **want** your friends fantasizing about me." She cocked her head slightly and raised one eyebrow at Jacob. She could tell she'd gotten him there.

Jacob's face blanked for a minute before his brows narrowed at the idea of Embry having even more fantasies about Bella. He shrugged his shoulders and turned back to face to door. He leaned forward and rested his forehead against the cool wood, closing his eyes.

"You win Bells. You have ten seconds to change your pants before I turn around, and then I can't be held accountable for anything I see after that."

Bella could hear the smile in Jacob's tone, even though she couldn't see it, but she knew better than to doubt him. She tugged her belt open and shimmied out of her jeans as fast as she could, stepping into her shorts as Jacob counted out loud.

"Eight… nine… ten," he finished, turning around and opening first his left eye teasingly, then his right.

Bella stood with her arms across her chest wearing a triumphant smile on her face.

"Well played, Swan… well played," he chuckled. Jacob pushed off the door and crossed the room in two strides, opening his arms when he reached Bella. He'd been struggling not to move forward and touch her ever since he'd first opened the door.

Bella accepted his invitation and threw her own small arms around his broad, warm torso. They stood silently holding each other for a few moments before Bella leaned her head back and placed her chin against Jacob's chest.

"You ready for bed, hon?" Jacob asked quietly, reaching down to brush Bella's hair off of her shoulder.

"Uh huh," she said, nuzzling her face into the crook of his arm.

"Alright then, let's do this," Jacob grasped Bella lightly by her shoulders and pulled her body away from his own. He spun her around slowly and guided her forward to his bed. He let go of her with one hand and reached around her small frame to pull the sheet back for her. "Which side do you want?" he asked, gesturing between the two sides of his twin bed.

Bella giggled slightly as she considered her options. "Hmm, squished against the wall or pushed out of bed during the night… I think I'll go with the wall side." Bella sat down on the edge of the bed and considered her enormous friend.

Jacob feigned offense as he gestured for Bella to make room for him. "That hurts Bells. I would never push you out of my bed," he said, throwing an arm over her shoulder as he plopped down next to her. The mattress groaned under his added weight.

Bella merely rolled her eyes before tucking her legs up behind Jacob and lying down.

Jacob pulled his shirt over his head, then sat still for a moment, wondering how Bella would feel about his normal sleepwear. He sighed before he stood up and turned to face her on the bed. He took in her confused expression and rubbed the back of his neck nervously before speaking.

"Umm, I usually only sleep in my boxers…" he drifted off, unsure of whether he should even finish his statement.

Bella's cheeks flushed and her stomach flip-flopped. She quickly shook the look of surprise off her face and rolled away to face the wall.

"That's alright, Jake," she closed her eyes and willed herself to breathe normally. "Whatever makes you comfortable."

Jacob hesitated for a few seconds with his hands on the button of his jeans. He said a silent prayer of thanks to whoever it was in the universe who was smiling down on him, before removing his pants and throwing them at his closet door.

He took a deep breath before climbing onto his too small bed and covered himself up to the waist with the sheet, lying on his back. He was centimeters away from Bella, but not touching her. He wanted so badly to turn himself into Bella's backside. He closed his eyes tightly, imagining how perfectly he and Bella would fit together.

Bella shifted silently next to Jacob and brushed up against his side.

"Lift your arm up, Jake," she asked, sweetly.

Without opening his eyes Jacob lifted his left arm up to where he knew Bella's head would be resting. His eyes shot open when he felt Bella curl into his side and rest her head on his shoulder. She snuggled into his warmth, her left arm coming up to rest across his chest before she lifted her knee ever so slightly over Jacob's hip.

Jacob held his breath, afraid of scaring Bella away, but he couldn't stop the ferocity of his beating heart. She took a deep breath, inhaling his musk as she rubbed her hand across his heart.

"Go to sleep Jacob," she whispered, but from her tone Jacob was sure she knew how on edge he was. He groaned involuntarily.

Bella sighed and kissed his naked chest where her cheek rested. "I mean it Jake…" she yawned, "I'll see you when we wake up."

"Right," Jacob breathed slowly trying to slow the beating of his heart. "'kay then… night honey," Jacob whispered, lifting his head up to kiss Bella on the forehead. He hugged her tightly to himself with one arm, bringing his other hand to rest on top of Bella's, over his heart.

Bella's breathing evened out in under five minutes.

It took Jacob hours to fall asleep.

* * *

The first thing that Bella was conscious of was the heat. She lifted her head to sneak a glance at Jacob and what she saw made her heart stutter in her chest.

Jacob looked younger than he had lately, all worry and stress absent from his brow. He was breathing deeply and Bella could see his eyes moving back and forth under his closed lids. He was dreaming.

Bella instinctually tightened her arms around Jacob's torso, eliciting a small groan from him.

"Sorry," Bella whispered, rubbing circles on Jacob's bare chest. She breathed him in deeply, as she'd done last night.

She snuck a glance at the alarm clock on Jacob's dresser and jolted upright when she read the time.

_10:49_

"Shit," she muttered, trying to untangle her legs from the sheets. The small bed shook with her struggles, and Jacob groaned when she accidentally elbowed him in the ribs.

"Oh Jake! Are you alright?" she asked, rubbing his side gingerly.

"Bells…" Jacob stilled her hand with his own before pulling Bella back down onto the mattress next to him. "… relax. It's early, go back to sleep."

"Jacob!" Bella squeaked, "It's almost 11 a.m. I have to get up. I… I have to… breakfast… Charlie…"

"Charlie," Jacob interrupted her, "… was here at 6:30 this morning to go fishing with my dad."

He stroked her arm and turned onto his side to nuzzle his face into her neck. He breathed in deeply, memorizing her morning scent, natural and heady.

Bella opened her mouth to protest, but realized she didn't have an argument. She let herself relax in Jacob's arms, her mind wandering over the events of the weekend. She cringed slightly when she realized that she'd have to go back to school in the morning.

"One more day in paradise," she whispered to herself.

Jacob sighed lightly and pulled her closer. Bella smiled at Jacob's warmth; she realized that it was an apt quality for him. He always warmed her with his presence, physically as well as emotionally. He really was akin to the sun in that respect, and Bella loved it.

Bella opened her mouth to ask Jacob how they should spend their day when he let out a soft snore in her ear. She smiled to herself before gently disentangling herself from his arms and his bedding.

As quietly as she could, Bella gathered up her belongings and performed her morning routine. She found herself something to eat in the kitchen and was just rinsing out her bowl when the front door opened behind her.

"Well good afternoon, Bella," Billy chuckled as he wheeled himself in the front door. Charlie was right behind him, carrying that morning's catch.

"Why Billy, is that Bella Swan," Charlie chided, setting a cooler down on the kitchen table before turning to face his daughter. "I haven't seen her in ages… thought maybe she'd skipped town… gone to college already, or something."

Bella blushed at her father's attempt at a joke. Billy laughed as he wheeled himself into the living room.

"Now Charlie, don't be too hard on the girl," Billy said. "You can't keep her to yourself forever."

Charlie smiled at Bella, his eyes twinkling brightly, knowingly. "Yeah. I suppose you're right. For now I'll just have to take the good home cooking while I can get it."

Bella smiled back at her father and followed him into the living room to join Billy.

"You and Jake got plans today, Bells?" Charlie asked, settling onto the couch.

Bella dropped into the armchair across from her father. "Umm, I'm not sure yet. He's sleeping right now," she blushed slightly, hoping Charlie didn't read into her statement too much.

Billy chuckled and shook his head. "Yeah, I poked my head in on him 'bout 7 this morning. Said he hadn't been able to fall asleep all night."

The blood drained from Bella's face as she thought of Billy seeing her tangled up in Jacob's bed with him. Billy caught her eye as he spoke again.

"S'pose sleeping on the floor was pretty uncomfortable for him, but you know Jacob… always the gentleman." Billy raised one eyebrow at Bella, unbeknownst to Charlie, signaling that he was perfectly aware that Jacob hadn't slept on the floor, but that he wasn't going to rat her out to her father.

Bella breathed out deeply, embarrassed, relieved and grateful.

Charlie stood up slowly, stretching his back, completely unaware of the silent exchange between his friend and daughter. "Well, I'm gonna use the john before I hit the road," he said, walking towards the hallway without another glance at either of them.

Bella watched her dad walk out of the room before turning to Billy. "Thanks… for that, Billy," she said softly, shifting her weight in the armchair.

"Don't mention it," Billy responded, winking at her before he turned on the television. "You gonna head back to town with the old man?" he asked, flipping channels.

"Umm. I hadn't thought about it really," she paused, realizing that it might be nice to get home and do a few things before the weekend ended. "Yeah, I guess so," she said, nodding. "Will you send Jake over to see me later?" She looked down at her clasped hands. Bella wasn't sure why she suddenly felt embarrassed about wanting to see Jacob later in the day, but she had a feeling like it had something to do with Billy's knowing smile.

"Sure thing, Bella," Billy said, winking at her as Charlie walked back in the room.

"Coming home with me, Bells?" Charlie asked with a hopeful smile, shoving his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

"Yeah," Bella smiled sweetly at her father. "Fish for dinner tonight, dad?" she asked, hopping out of the armchair.

Billy and Charlie both laughed out loud as the trio headed back into the kitchen.

"You know it, kiddo," Billy said, pointing to the large cooler on the kitchen table.

Charlie grabbed the cooler and headed for the door. "See ya in a couple of days, old man," he shouted over his shoulder before the door swung shut behind him.

"Thanks again, Billy, for everything," Bella bent down to kiss Billy on the cheek before scooping up her duffle bag and following her dad out the door. She paused in the doorway and turned around to meet Billy's eye. "I'll see you soon," she waved before letting the door close behind her.

* * *

She watched in the side-view mirror as the Blacks' house disappeared around the bend behind them. She would have been content to spend the drive remembering the events of the weekend had Charlie not interrupted her musings.

"So it sounds like you had an exciting weekend," he smiled and scratched his mustache before reaching forward to turn on the radio. "Alice called a few times while you were out."

Charlie clicked the radio on without taking his eyes off the road. The Beatles' _Paperback Writer_, hid the squeak that involuntarily left Bella's throat. She shuddered silently as she felt a cold sweat break out across her forehead. She felt a sudden awareness of the hand-shaped bruise on her upper arm, and unconsciously brought her opposite hand up to cover it, as though it was a beacon that would shine through the thickness of her shirt.

Charlie spent the rest of the drive humming along to the best of the oldies, while Bella tried to remain calm and not hyperventilate. She had a sickening feeling of dread that someone might be waiting for her when she arrived home. Someone she wasn't ready to see yet.

* * *

Review please :D Seriously! It definitely fuels the writing process to hear what you have to say.

Tell all your friends!


	8. The Layers Of Love

A/N: All characters belong SM.

Hey Everbody! I know I said I'd get this one out quickly... I had it all mapped out ahead of time which made me think it would be easy to write, but this was easily the hardest chapter I've had to write so far. I hope that it's worth it! (I think this was the longest chapter yet.)

Thanks to everyone who has favorited/alerted, etc. It makes me feel soooo happy inside. Your reviews make my day!

Thanks again for your patience :D

* * *

Chapter VIII: The Layers Of Love

Nerves frayed, Bella sat down heavily in the kitchen and rested her forehead on the cool tabletop. She took several deep breaths and gathered her thoughts.

There hadn't been any sign of Edward or Alice in the driveway when they pulled up, and a quick search of the house confirmed it to be _Cullen-free_. She decided that she was probably just being paranoid, and picked herself up to start on an early dinner.

"Dad?" she called into the living room. "Do you have a preference for how I cook the fish?" she asked, opening the refrigerator.

Charlie appeared in the doorway to the kitchen a moment later, smiling. "Do we have any more of Harry's frying batter?"

Bella smiled sweetly back at her father. "Yeah. No problem dad."

Charlie's smile faded for just a moment, before he nodded at her and headed back into the living room. Bella knew he missed Harry terribly. She wasn't even sure why she asked him how he wanted his fish cooked anymore - she always knew what his answer would be.

Bella had long since run out of the small tub of frying batter given to her by the Clearwaters. She made her own now, having asked Sue for the recipe several weeks earlier, but Charlie didn't need to know that.

She brought down the now empty tupperware container labeled "CLEARWATER," and proceeded to mix a new batch of batter. She made enough for several meals, putting away the newly-refilled container after coating the fish.

Preparing the fish for frying had calmed Bella's nerves considerably. She pulled out the frying pan and splatter screen, and was just about to pour oil in the pan when she heard a knock on the front door.

Charlie appeared in the kitchen a moment later, as Bella washed the fish and batter off of her hands.

"Dad can you get that?" she asked, reaching for a clean towel. "It's probably Jake."

Charlie was already on his way to the front door, chuckling as he spoke. "Uh huh. Probably smelled your cooking and decided to come pay a visit."

Bella couldn't help but giggle. With his nose, Jacob probably could smell her cooking.

"Come on in, Jake, we were just…" Charlie began speaking before he'd even opened the door, but stopped when he realized that it was in fact **not** Jacob Black standing in front of him.

Without removing himself from the door Charlie called to Bella over his shoulder. "Bells, you aren't expecting anyone other than Jake, are you?"

Bella felt all of the blood leave her face and she steadied herself on the kitchen counter. She wanted to ask Charlie who it was, but couldn't seem to make her voice work properly. The next words she heard however answered the question for her.

"No sir, Bella isn't expecting me, but I wonder if she has a few minutes to speak to me."

Bella couldn't decide if she felt completely relieved or absolutely terrified that Jasper Hale was standing at her front door, addressing her father.

She heard shuffling footsteps draw near her. Charlie cleared his throat softly. She took a few moments to compose herself before turning around and giving them the smallest smile she could muster up.

"Hi Jasper. What a surprise," she said, feeling slightly uncomfortable at the way her father was eyeing the two of them.

Jasper gave Bella a slight nod. "Sorry to bother you just before dinner. I was just wondering if I could speak to you for a few minutes."

Bella had just enough time to acknowledge that she felt nervous before the feeling disappeared and was replaced by a subtle, calm feeling. She blushed slightly, embarrassed that Jasper could feel her nervousness and discomfort, but that feeling didn't last long either.

Bella couldn't help but smile at Jasper's sweet demeanor. She nodded at him before turning towards Charlie. "Dad, have you ever met Jasper… Alice's boyfriend?" She almost introduced him as Edward's brother, but stopped herself in time. She didn't want Charlie to have a biased opinion of him because of the family he belonged to.

Charlie faced Jasper, nodding at him from across the room. "Not officially, no. Good to meet you, son."

"Likewise, Chief Swan," Jasper winked at Bella before turning to smile at Charlie. "I won't stay long. Alice is out of town for the day and I was hoping to pick Bella's brain for some girl advice while I have the chance."

Bella cringed slightly at his possible motives, but Charlie didn't notice. He smiled at Jasper when he mentioned Alice's name, and chuckled at the memory of the last time Alice came for a visit. "Sure thing. You kids take your time. I'm not in a rush for dinner." Charlie turned to address Bella before heading back to the living room. "Just holler if you need anything, alright?"

Bella nodded at Charlie and watched him disappear through the doorway. She again felt nervous, but Jasper merely chuckled and sent more calming waves her way.

Bella couldn't help herself, and she chuckled back. Sighing, she motioned to the kitchen table and moved to sit down.

Jasper shook his head and took three quick steps towards her, speaking softly so that his voice would not carry. "I think this conversation would be better held outside," he spoke seriously, but not severely.

"I don't know, Jas…" Bella began, but was cut off by a shake of Jasper's head.

"I only want to talk to you Bella. No one knows I came to see you… well, Alice knows, but that's neither here nor there… I came to talk to you about what's going on with my family, and between Edward and yourself…" Jasper drifted off, caught up in his own thoughts for a split second before seeking out Bella's eyes with his own. The look he gave her was friendly and honest, and it put her more at ease than his emotion-tampering had done.

Bella nodded firmly at him before hollering into the other room to Charlie. "Dad. I'm just going to step outside for a few minutes. I won't be long, 'kay?"

Charlie grunted back in the affirmative before Bella directed Jasper towards the front door.

He held the door open for her and followed her silently onto the porch.

Bella stepped lightly down the first three stairs before settling on the bottom step. Looking at her hands, she felt Jasper seat himself next to her. Unsure of what to say, she waited for him to start.

Jasper sighed heavily, then chuckled.

Bella glanced up and shot him a questioning look.

He chuckled again before reaching in his pocket and pulling out his cell phone. He turned the display towards her and explained, "Alice has been calling me non-stop since I made the decision to come here and see you." The display on his phone indicated 41 missed calls.

Bella giggled at Alice's impatience.

"Bella, Alice has gone to Denali," Jasper spoke with an undercurrent of seriousness, "to try to convince Edward to come back."

Bella couldn't suppress the shudder that passed through her body.

"She had a vision this morning, but she wouldn't tell me about it," Jasper paused, gazing into the distance. "She only said that she needed to see Edward right away and that if she went to talk to him now, he'd most likely come home with her."

Bella cringed at the thought of seeing Edward again. Her stomach tightened in fear and she dropped her head into her hands out of frustration at her situation.

Jasper reached out a cold hand and touched Bella's shoulder, instantly masking her fear. "Bella, I'm worried about you," he spoke softly, in a big brotherly way.

Bella sat up straight and looked him in the eyes. His concern surprised her.

"I love Alice dearly… more than anything else in this world," he paused for a moment, thinking to himself, before continuing, "but the way that she's acting has me concerned."

He trained his eyes on the tree line beside the house.

"She assured me she'd be back in time for school tomorrow. She thinks Edward will be with her, but she couldn't know for sure…" Jasper dropped his gaze to his clasped hands, "or maybe she knows but wouldn't tell me… she was cryptic this morning, clipped in her explanation. I know she's hiding something… I just can't know how much."

Jasper took a deep breath and began again. "I'm sorry to scare you like this…"

Bella opened her mouth to protest but Jasper lifted his eyes to hers and cut her off with a raised eyebrow.

Bella dropped her eyes to look at her own feet.

"I am sorry that you're frightened… sorry that you… **we**… are in this situation. Edward is a fool," he muttered the last bit, but Bella just caught his words. She blushed slightly at Jasper's assertion.

Jasper's phone vibrated again on the stoop between them. They both glanced at it… _Alice_… before catching each others' eyes. It started with a smirk on Jasper's lip, a giggle escaped Bella's mouth, followed by several more. Jasper chuckled. Bella snorted. Soon they were both doubled over with laughter. A few tears escaped Bella's eyes just as the front door opened behind them.

Bella turned around to find a surprised-looking Charlie. He chuckled quietly, shook his head at the two of them, and closed the door again.

Jasper caught Bella's eye again and they burst out laughing anew.

When their mirth subdued, Bella sighed and reached out to touch Jasper's hand. "Thanks," she smiled shyly. "I always knew you had that in you," she wrinkled her nose at him sweetly.

Jasper ducked his head, smiling modestly in return.

"So what now?" Bella asked, watching a black pick-up truck as it rumbled loudly past the house.

"Now, you tell me what's going on with you…" Jasper said softly.

"Yeah," Bella shook her head, "easier said than done." She took a few minutes to think about her situation, and Jasper let her have them. She ran her fingers through her hair absentmindedly, and when she was ready she took a deep breath and began.

"Honestly… when Edward stepped over that line on Friday, I don't know if I've ever been so scared in my life."

Bella's admission shocked Jasper. "But… James… Victoria," he gasped. Bella shook her head no.

"What about your birthday?" he all but whispered, the guilt evident in his voice.

"Jasper…" Bella looked him straight in the eyes, "Don't… That wasn't your fault. It wasn't anyone's fault," she spoke firmly, training her eyes on two small birds as they hopped down the sidewalk. She continued softly, "I mean… I always knew it was in your nature to be that way," she met Jasper's gaze then, "so the fact that it finally happened didn't surprise me so much. I never really felt scared; not with Edward and Carlisle there…" she drifted off, lost in her memories for a moment.

"What did surprise me was Edward's reaction. I mean, we knew, all of us, what the dangers were with my humanity, so for Edward to go… crazy, like he did. It hurt me beyond anything ever has when he left… when you all left…"

"Bella," Jasper interrupted, "I **am** sorry."

Golden eyes met chocolate, and Jasper and Bella shared a silent nod having finally each said their peace about her disastrous birthday the previous year.

Jasper broke the silence. "Edward has been different since he came back."

Bella snorted and rolled her eyes. "You could say that," she said bitterly.

"Why do you stay with him?" Jasper's question caught Bella completely off guard. She started to answer before she'd even let it sink in entirely.

"I…" her eyes widened as the immensity of the question settled upon her. She shook her head unconsciously, mouth slightly open. "I don't know." A single tear escaped her eye, followed quickly by another.

Jasper touched her shoulder lightly, easing the sadness that threatened to consume her. Bella wiped the wet from her face and turned towards Jasper.

"When Edward went to Italy…" she shook her head remembering, "I'd never stopped loving him. I couldn't stand the thought of Edward killing himself because he thought I'd taken my own life. I didn't think twice about going with Alice. When we got back I was so overcome. I couldn't believe that he still loved me. He promised me everything. I thought it was what I wanted…" Bella stopped, shaking her head. "He promised me everything, but-"

"He took things away too," Jasper finished Bella's sentence for her. She nodded in agreement.

"Jacob," he said softly.

"Jacob," Bella breathed. She closed her eyes involuntarily, remembering her weekend with Jacob. Her heart swelled and her cheeks betrayed her, a small smile spreading across her lips.

"I know how you feel about each other, you know," Jasper cocked his head, a smirk presenting on his cheeks.

Bella jerked her eyes open in realization, her blush deepening. Jasper had to hold himself back from chuckling.

He continued, politely feigning ignorance to Bella's now-rapidly beating heart. "I can sense it. It's… hard to explain," he proceeded slowly, feeling out the words as he spoke them. "Let me see if I can come up with a tangible model for you. Let's say that the feelings that a person exudes are 'visible' to me," he made quotes with his hands, "like… colors, or flavors…" he chuckled at his own ridiculous explanation, "and I'm able to see them, or taste them in the air around that person."

"Jacob is…" Jasper shook his head, searching for the right word, "unlike anyone I've ever met."

A wide smile broke across Bella's lips. "I know," she agreed, softly.

"He doesn't just emanate feelings moment-to-moment like most people. It's like he has… layers," Jasper's brow furrowed slightly in frustration, seeking the words to explain something he wasn't entirely sure he understood himself. "This is harder to explain than I thought…" he admitted quietly.

Bella smiled warmly to encourage Jasper to continue.

"It's always made me curious… the bond that I can sense between the two of you. It's unlike anything I've ever felt between humans. I think it has something to do with the wolf in him, because the other men in the pack that I've encountered are similar… but in Jacob it's much stronger."

"It's because he's alpha," Bella answered without a doubt.

Jasper couldn't hide the surprise that he felt.

Bella smiled proudly at his shock. "Right now he's beta," Jasper raised an eyebrow at her term of endearment for Jacob's position in the pack, "but in his blood he's the alpha. Sam phased first, so he took the position. He offered it to Jake when he thought he was ready for it, but Jake didn't want the responsibility. Not yet, anyways…" she trailed off softly.

"That makes sense…" Jasper nodded.

They sat silently for a few moments before he spoke again. "These… layers, that the pack members have. Some of them are obvious to me, loyalty to each other and the tribe for instance. Others are harder to discern. Some of the wolves have a…" he squinted his eyes, searching for the right word. "The only way to describe it is… _love_," his tone highlighted the frustration he felt at his inability to express himself. "It's like, no matter what they're feeling at the time, there's a deep love underlying everything else - a bond that ties them to this very earth. Some of the wolves have it, some don't…"

Bella's heart skipped several beats at Jasper's revelation. The sudden change in Bella's emotions coupled with her physiological reactions broke Jasper from his contemplation.

"Bella?" he questioned thoughtfully. His creased brow smoothed with understanding. "You know what I'm talking about… you know the reason. Tell me, please," he pleaded.

"Imprinting," Bella spoke, barely above a whisper.

"Imprinting?" Jasper leaned forward slightly, catching Bella's eye and breaking her from her trance.

"Imprinting. It's… it's the wolf finding its mate. It's like soulmates, but more complicated," Bella explained. She sympathized with Jasper's earlier frustration at trying to describe imprinting.

"Jake says… well it hasn't happened to all of them, but apparently there's a perfect soul out there for each of the wolves. When a member of the pack sees their imprint, their soulmate, the first time after they've phased, they imprint on this person. It's like… gravity changes and suddenly nothing else matters more in the world than this one person and their needs and wants. The circumstances have been different for each of them, but like you said, not all of the pack has imprinted." Bella frowned slightly at this admission, afraid of the question she was sure it would provoke from Jasper.

"But in Jacob it's different…"

Bella took a deep breath in and leaned her head back, closing her eyes. She breathed out, bringing her head back down. "That's because Jacob never imprinted on me."

"Hmm." Jasper mused quietly to himself for a minute before speaking up again.

"The few times I've been close enough to sense the emotions of the wolves, I have felt the pull of imprinting. Each wolf is pulled in a slightly different direction than the others, exponentially more so in the case of those who, it seems, have imprinted, but I can't sense a point or fixation."

"You said the bond between us was unlike anything else you'd seen…" Bella trailed off, unsure of where she fit into all of this.

Jasper took Bella's small hand firmly in his own and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"Jacob **_is_** different, make no mistake. He has numerous ties - to his family and the pack… it's so hard to describe. It's not like the others - his love has even more layers. The love that the other wolves have for their imprints is completely eclipsed by Jacob's own version. I can't pretend to understand it all, but I can tell you, he exudes such love and devotion to you. There is no doubt in my mind that his love for you never wavers."

Bella felt sick from all the butterflies in her stomach. Jasper's words satiated and terrified her at the same time. When she gathered up the courage to speak her voice cracked with emotion.

"And what about me?" she asked, barely able to raise her voice louder than a whisper, unable stop the tears that silently escaped down her cheeks.

"Bella," he scooted closer to her on the step and brought his arm around her shoulder, drawing her into the crook of his arm, "you don't need me to tell you how you feel."

"No," she admitted, "I guess not." She closed her eyes and relished the love that she felt for Jacob, hoping that it was in some way comparable to the way that Jacob loved her.

They sat in silence for a few moments. Bella wiped her eyes on her sleeve, watching as the streetlight flickered on at the end of the street.

"I'm scared," she finally broke the silence, unable to tear her eyes away from the darkening evening sky.

"I know," Jasper responded with another light squeeze around her shoulders before removing his arm and putting some distance between the two of them.

"Bella, I need to talk to you about Alice," Jasper's assertion shook Bella from her thoughts, but he didn't wait for her to respond before he continued. "You have to know how sorry Alice is about what happened with Edward."

Bella cringed at the memory, but nodded for Jasper to continue.

"It wasn't something that Edward planned, so Alice didn't see it coming. When it happened she had several visions. She didn't tell me about them in depth, but she did immediately see Edward leave for Denali. It happened so quickly that she didn't get a chance to speak to you before he dragged her away from school."

Bella found what Jasper was saying hard to stomach, but realized that she couldn't run away from the situation forever. She nodded again in encouragement.

"Edward dropped Alice at home, then took off for Denali. We had planned a hunting trip - she didn't want to go at first, but when she was sure that he would be staying put for the time being, and with you safely out of sight - with the wolves, we assumed - we decided to go ahead with the trip after all."

Jasper glanced over his shoulder at the front door. "I'm sure you're aware, she left you several messages with Charlie…" Jasper trailed off, a small smirk on the corner of his mouth.

"Yeah, I know," Bella couldn't help the sarcasm in her voice.

"Anyways…" Jasper chuckled, "we shortened our trip by an afternoon and came back to speak to Carlisle. He explained about meeting with you, but said that you were called away. He was worried about you, which had us worried. When Alice left this morning I decided I would try to see you today, and, well… here I am," he finished with a grin and a wink.

Bella let out a deep breath remembering the outcome of the meeting with Carlisle. "It was Victoria…" she admitted, staring off into space.

Jasper launched himself off the step he was sitting on and immediately began pacing in front of the porch. "Shit! What happened?" Jasper stopped in front of Bella and leaned down to clasp his hands on her shoulders. "Are you okay?"

Bella was caught off guard she was quickly overcome by the hilarity of his question. Jasper looked positively aghast.

Bella giggled, a wide grin showing on her face. "Of course I'm alright. I'm sitting here aren't I?"

Jasper stood up straight, his own grin matching Bella's. "Right… of course," he chuckled, slowly reseating himself on the step.

Bella didn't wait for Jasper's encouragement before telling him the good news. "The pack… they killed her, and two others. Kept me and Charlie safe, and who knows how many others."

Bella had never seen Jasper grin as widely as he did then. There was a sort of glimmer in his eye and she felt almost dazzled by him, for the first time ever. He grinned at her and she suddenly felt giddy. She giggled and Jasper joined him.

They laughed together for a few moments until a few tears trickled down Bella's eyes from happiness. She was immensely proud of Jacob and the pack… especially Seth.

"Who are you thinking about right now?" Jasper asked softly, leaning over to nudge Bella with his shoulder.

"The pack," Bella blushed slightly.

"Okay, but anyone in particular?" Jasper paused before explaining his question more fully. "I can feel the love that you have for them, but you must be thinking of someone other than Jacob… unless the feelings you have for him are suddenly of a more _brotherly_-nature…" he trailed off, letting that thought sink in.

"Oh," Bella blushed deeply, realizing that her feelings of love for Jacob were certainly not of the brotherly variety. "Um, that would probably be Seth," she admitted shyly. "He got hurt in the fight," Bella caught a look of concern on Jasper's face so she quickly continued, "but he's okay now."

"Okay, good," Jasper answered, nodding.

"Yeah," Bella sighed, unsure of where to go from there. After a moment's reflection, she spoke again. "So what about Edward?"

Now it was Jasper's turn to sigh. He shook his head slowly. "Alice doesn't know, and I guarantee Edward doesn't know either. Idiot…" he muttered the last word under his breath, but Bella heard him. "I'm still worried about what Alice _saw_, that she wouldn't tell me about. I believe that she is on 'your side'… " he made air quotes with his hands, "well… **our** side…" he gestured in the air between himself and Bella, "but sometimes she surprises me."

Jasper met Bella's eyes and his concern for her showed through clearly. "I'm afraid that maybe she'll stick with Edward on this one. She and he are often together on issues that the rest of the family is against. She is **_so_** excited to have you as a part of our family; I believe that she might not be thinking with your own interests at heart."

Bella's forehead crumpled with distress at Jasper's words.

"You must know, I could never fight Alice," Bella couldn't help the gasp that escaped her lips at Jasper's admission. He quickly continued, "but I can take her away somewhere if I need to." He nodded at her, encouraging her to take comfort in his reassurance.

"Rose and Emmett will ally with us on this matter, and of course Carlisle. Esme is heartbroken that something may have come between you and Edward, but she knows as well as any of us what he is capable of, and she will not quickly forgive him for hurting you. She will side with Carlisle on this, and all matters."

Bella wasn't sure how she felt about the Cullens dividing themselves over her, but sighed heavily when she realized that it was a choice that they each made, as individuals, in a less-than-ideal situation. She hadn't asked the family to choose between their son and herself, she merely stood up for herself and refused to be treated as a possession, _an abused possession_, she reminded herself.

Jasper's soft voice broke Bella's contemplations. "I want you to know that Emmett and I will be keeping an eye on you," he touched Bella's hand lightly with his own. "Rosalie doesn't have a lot of love for your mutts," he smiled, "but Emmett and I feel that we can take a page out of Carlisle's playbook and put aside our differences with them. We think of you as a sister and will take care of you as such."

Bella's heart swelled in awe at the creature beside her. She smiled carefully, holding back the tears of happiness that threatened to fall. For a few moments she could only smile at Jasper… she couldn't come up with the appropriate words to thank him for his kindness.

Jasper smiled back at her and nodded. Words weren't necessary this time.

Bella broke the silence as a single tear made its way down her cheek. "You know for an only child, I sure have acquired lots of brothers this last year or so."

Jasper chuckled in response. "Yes. Yes, I can see that."

"What a family we make," Bella couldn't help but giggle. She wiped the wet from her face just as the front door opened behind her.

Charlie gave the pair a small smile and stuck his hands in his pockets nervously. "Bells, I know I said I wasn't in a hurry for dinner but -"

"Oh my gosh," Bella jumped up from the bottom step and clapped herself in the forehead. "Sorry dad! I didn't think we'd be out here this long," she hopped up the first two steps before turning back towards Jasper on the stoop below her.

"Thanks Jas," she launched herself into his arms, hugging him tightly before jumping back up the steps to where Charlie stood watching.

Jasper took her actions in a stride, chuckling softly as he waved goodbye to Bella and her father. "Until next time Chief," he nodded, acknowledging Charlie.

"Until next time," Charlie agreed, turning around to head into the house.

Bella shot one last look back at Jasper, a twinkle in her eye, before closing the door behind her and heading back to the long-forgotten fish.

* * *

Review please :D Seriously!! I love knowing what you're thinking!!

Tell all your friends!


	9. Better Than Dreaming

Hello Fabulous Readers! I had a ton of fun writing this chapter so I hope you will all enjoy reading it :D As always, I'd love to hear what you think when you're done. Enjoy!

You know the drill... I don't own Twilight.

* * *

Chapter IX: Better Than Dreaming

Bella was just putting the last piece of fish in the pan when a voice behind her caused her to jump.

"Bella…"

Her heart rate skyrocketed and she grasped the counter on either side of the stove to steady herself as she felt the blood drain from her face and her mouth go dry. She brought her right hand up to cover her heart, willing it to regain proper composure as she shot a look over her shoulder confirming what she was already sure of… her very large, very wolfy, best friend was standing near the door, fists clenched at his sides, a hard grimace evident across his face.

"Why does your house smell like leech?" he questioned, his husky voice drifting out through clenched teeth as he squeezed his eyes shut in anger.

Bella stepped to the side, leaning back against the countertop. She was having trouble getting her breathing to slow down and as she reached up to brush her hair back she realized that her hands were shaking.

When Jacob reopened his eyes he tensed at the sight in front of him - Bella was white as a sheet and fluttering like a leaf. He gave her a moment to respond, but when the shocked look on her face lingered too long for Jacob's comfort, he quickly crossed the kitchen and pulled Bella into his arms.

A small shudder passed through Jacob's body, but he shook it off quickly, concentrating on holding Bella to his chest. He hugged her tightly, rubbing his hands up and down her back, slowing his arms as he leaned in to whisper in her ear. "I'm so glad you're okay, honey. I would never have forgiven myself if something had happened to you." He clutched her tightly, burying his face in the curtain of her hair and inhaling deeply. He stiffened slightly when he realized that Bella smelled like vampire, grasping her even tighter.

Bella allowed herself to be manhandled by Jacob. She had barely felt frightened or surprised when Jasper had arrived because of his ability to calm her. Now, clutching Jacob in her arms, she realized just how much she had to lose if this all went south. She rubbed her hands up and down his back, soothing him, and herself in the process. She breathed him in, losing herself in his embrace, until his grip became too much for her.

"Jake…" she squeaked out, "crushing… me."

He loosened his hold on her slightly, but refused to let her go completely. He wouldn't admit it to her, but when he had woken up today to find Bella gone, Jacob had felt ill. He only stuck around his house long enough to let Billy know what his plans were before jumping in the rabbit and driving straight over. Only now that he held her safely in his arms did he feel the knot of anxiety in the pit of his stomach loosen.

Bella sensed that something was going on with him, but she couldn't know what. She tried to extricate herself from his grasp, but without success. Bella desperately wanted to look at him, afraid that Charlie might come in the kitchen and see them, but Jacob seemed momentarily unreachable.

"Jake," she whispered, "I'm here. Everything's alright." She turned her face to the side and met the crook of Jacob's neck. She nuzzled into him, purring slightly as she began placing soft, feathery kisses across his neck and cheek. His grip on her loosened slightly with each kiss, and after several moments he turned his own face to meet hers. Bella kissed him twice on the lips, softly, before pulling away to meet his eyes.

"What happened, honey?" he asked, his anger gone, eclipsed by his concern for her well-being.

She shook her head slowly back and forth, looking Jacob in the eye as she found her voice. "Nothing. I'm fine. Jasper was here. Everything's fine.

Jacob took a step back from Bella and a low growl erupted from the back of his throat. He narrowed his eyes at her, trying to interpret her body language and facial expressions. He opened his mouth to question her further but was interrupted by Charlie's appearance in the doorway.

Bella spun around to face the stove, hiding herself from her father's questioning gaze.

"Hey Jake! Great to see you, son." He grinned at Jacob before walking over to the fridge and grabbing himself a beer. He popped the lid and leaned back against the counter, eyeing his daughter who was busy at the stove.

Bella felt extremely self conscious with her father in the room. She knew she needed to speak to Jacob about Jasper's visit, but how could she tell him about it with Charlie hovering? She cleared her throat, flipping the last piece of fish in the pan before turning to the cabinet and pulling out plates for their meal.

Jacob stepped up to her and took the plates from her hands, shooting her a questioning look before he turned around to address Charlie.

"Looks like dinner's almost ready Charlie," he caught Bella's eye and she nodded in agreement, shooting her father a sweet smile. "Why don't I set the table with Bells, and we'll call you in a few minutes when it's all ready?" Jacob was having a hard time hiding his discomfort and he really hoped that Charlie would agree.

Charlie looked at Jacob, then at his daughter, then back to Jacob again. He took another big swig of his beer before shrugging his shoulders and turning to walk back towards the living room. "Sure thing," he threw over his shoulder before he disappeared from sight and the sounds of the television drifted back into the kitchen.

Jacob appeared behind Bella in an instant and she jumped slightly when she felt his sudden presence. She took a deep breath to calm the still-rapid beating of her heart as his two warm arms surrounded her waist from behind. She leaned back into Jacob's soothing embrace.

Bella sighed heavily, drawing several deep breaths before she loosened Jacob's hold on her and turned around to face him. Worry lines creased his brow and Bella reached up her right hand to smooth them away, brushing Jacob's hair back behind his ear softly. She brought her other arm up and placed her hands on Jacob's cheeks, tugging his face lightly towards hers.

When their eyes were only a couple of inches apart Bella began speaking. "Jasper stopped by to talk to me earlier," Jacob's mouth turned down in a scowl and Bella closed the remaining distance between them to place a small kiss on the corner of his lips. She leaned back and continued, looking him straight in his beautiful, dark eyes, "Alice went to talk to Edward in Alaska," she kissed the other corner of his lips, "and Jasper was worried after our meeting with Carlisle," she turned his face slightly and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "He wanted me to know that Alice was gone, and to let me know," she kissed his other cheek, "that she's acting strangely and that he and Emmett want to help the pack keep an eye on me…"

Jacob scoffed, interrupting Bella's reassurances. She shot him a look telling him to keep quiet, before pulling his face down further and kissing him on his forehead.

"Now you be good," she finished by kissing him on his perfect nose, "and let me finish getting dinner on the table." Bella released Jacob from her grasp and turned her attention back to the stove, checking the last piece of fish.

She turned the burner off and forked the last piece onto the serving platter with the rest of their dinner. Without turning she addressed Jacob again, "Would you please finish setting the table and I promise I'll fill you in on what Jasper told me after we eat?"

Jacob sighed, his whole body relaxing at the realization that Bella was, in fact, okay. He nodded his head in response and reached past Bella to grab glasses from the cabinet.

When the table was set he brushed Bella's long hair off of her neck and slung it all over her right shoulder. He leaned in to her newly exposed skin and brushed his warm nose across the edge of her ear. She shuddered slightly at his touch and the butterflies took off in her stomach when he breathily whispered, "Glad you're okay, honey," before backing away from her and noisily pulling out his chair at the table. "Dinner's ready, Charlie!" he shouted into the living room.

Bella pulled her hair back down to hide the blush spreading down her face and neck. She took a few deep breaths to compose herself before turning around and taking her seat next to Jacob at the table. When Charlie walked in a minute later Jacob was regaling Bella with a story of how a bad joke and a well-thrown socket-wrench had led to the first of Embry's many broken noses.

* * *

Dinner went off without incident, Charlie and Jacob both digging in heartily. There was very little conversation, each of the parties immersed in his or her own thoughts. Bella finished first, the smallest appetite of the three, followed shortly thereafter by Charlie. He leaned back in his chair and chuckled lightly as he watched Jacob reach for the serving fork for the third time.

Bella giggled as Jacob smiled at Charlie and shrugged his shoulders before shoving another huge bite into his mouth.

Charlie shook his head and stood up to carry his dishes to the sink. He patted Bella on the shoulder as he walked past her on his way into the living room. "Great dinner, Bella," his eyes twinkled as they met her own before he disappeared into the adjoining room.

The moment he was out of sight Bella turned her attention back to Jacob. She rolled her eyes as he wiped the last crumbs of the meal from his plate before he reached in with his fingers and plucked the last tiny piece of fish from the serving platter.

Jacob popped the piece directly into his mouth and winked at her as he chewed happily; Bella couldn't help but grin.

"So," he swallowed hard and reached for his glass, "want to take a walk to talk about what happened?" He chugged the remains of his drink and stood up quickly, grabbing his dishes and depositing them with Charlie's in the sink. Bella stood up slowly and nodded, reaching for her own dishes, but Jacob beat her to it.

He scooped up her plate and silverware and pointed into the other room with his chin. "Tell Charlie what's up. I'll wait for you on the porch."

Bella smiled lightly and nodded. She saw Jacob head for the door as she made her way into the living room. Her father was reclining, watching the news. He swung the lever on his chair bringing himself abruptly into a sitting position and turned his head to give Bella his attention.

"It's pretty nice out still," she started, shifting her feet nervously, "Jake and I are going to take a walk, 'kay?" she asked, meeting Charlie's eye briefly.

He nodded, the corners of his eyes wrinkling as he smiled sweetly at her. "Don't be gone too long, I'm sure you've got homework to do before tomorrow, right?"

"Sure, no problem," she nodded back at him, waiting until he'd turned his attention back to the television before leaving the room.

She walked into the kitchen and turned the corner towards the front door before running into a very warm, very solid, brick wall.

"Ouch," she rubbed her nose carefully, taking in Jacob's form in front of her. "I thought you were waiting outside," she questioned, tilting her head to the side at him.

"Bleh," he shook his head at her, "Your front porch reeks like leech."

Bella shrugged her shoulders in response. "Yeah, Jasper and I sat out there while we talked."

Another small shudder made its way across Jacob's features. He reached out with both hands and brought them softly to Bella's cheeks. She closed her eyes, relishing the heat of Jacob's touch and the way her heart stuttered when he was near.

"Hey," Jacob whispered softly. Bella opened her eyes to meet his own.

Jacob's right hand brushed her long hair back, his fingers threading through her thick, wavy locks at the base of her neck. His left hand trailed across her shoulder and down her arm, stopping to rest on her right hip. He pulled her towards him, his fingers spreading heat across the small of Bella's back, as he cautiously met her soft lips with his own. She closed her eyes and deepened the kiss, grasping Jacob's shirt with both hands, sucking his warm, lower lip into her mouth.

It was short but intense; when she broke away, panting slightly, a grin emerged across Jacob's lips.

"Outside," she whispered, gently pushing his chest to urge him towards the front door. He nodded, silently agreeing, and took several steps backwards, clasping Bella's hand tightly in his own as he pulled her with him.

The pair walked to a little park a half a mile away. Bella filled Jacob in on the details of her conversation with Jasper, leaving out the stuff about imprinting. Although Bella felt confident about her relationship with Jacob, imprinting was still a touchy subject for him and she didn't want to bring it up unnecessarily. The most important thing to remember now was the situation with Edward and Alice.

Jacob was genuinely surprised at Jasper's candor, especially when it came to questioning Alice and her motives. He didn't know Jasper's personality all that well, but he knew enough about Alice to realize that she always got what she wanted - no questions.

For the most part Jacob listened without interrupting. When Bella was finished he walked in quiet contemplation for a minute before he was reminded of something Carlisle brought up at their meeting.

"So Dr. Fang said those Alaskan vamps would call when he left, right?" he rang his fingers unconsciously through his hair as he avoided bringing Edward up by name.

"Right," Bella sighed, snuggling into Jacob's side. They were approaching Charlie's street and Bella was none too eager to settle in with her homework for the night.

"And we're pretty sure we don't have to be on alert until we get that phone call, right?" Jacob questioned, his brow crinkling. "I mean, you figure it'll give us at least a couple of hours warning right?"

"Yeah," Bella agreed. She pressed her face into Jacob's side, inhaling deeply, memorizing his scent for the long night alone.

They walked the last two blocks without speaking, simply enjoying being together on such a beautiful night. The moon shone brightly overhead and there was just enough movement in the air to make them both feel alive.

When they reached Charlie's bottom step, they paused. Jacob hugged Bella tightly while he rocked them back and forth. Eventually Jacob broke the silence between them.

"Would you like me to pick you up from school tomorrow? We could have Angela over again," he asked, leaning back slightly to take in Bella's expression.

"That would be perfect," she smiled, leaning into Jacob. They held each other for several long moments in silence before Bella spoke again. "I don't want this weekend to end," she sighed, burying her face in Jacob's chest.

"I know, honey," he answered sweetly, brushing her long hair behind her ear as he ducked down for a chaste kiss. He kissed her softly on the forehead, then trailed tiny kisses down her temple and cheek, finishing with a few light kisses on her neck. "You know… (kiss) I could probably… (kiss) be persuaded… (kiss) to stay over…" his lips lingered heavily on the space just below Bella's ear, tasting her, as he waited for her answer.

Bella melted into Jacob's arms, purring and sighing happily at his physical ministrations.

He couldn't resist pressing his lips to Bella's once more, smiling widely when she opened her mouth to softly nibble on his own. He kissed her back, happily, before stepping back and shoving his hands in his pockets.

Bella smiled dreamily at Jacob. Kissing him was better than anything she had ever imagined, and knowing that he loved her made her truly giddy inside. Her cheeks felt warm as she brought her hand up unconsciously to touch her tingling lips.

Jacob ducked his head, unable to stop the grin from spreading across his whole face. He loved the reactions that Bella had to him; her heart beat erratically, her breathing sped up and her cheeks radiated the soft glow that he loved. He motioned to the house when he heard Charlie moving around inside the front door. "You should go," he said, still smiling at Bella's dreamy state.

She turned around and slowly made her way up the steps, stopping when the door was half opened, her hand on the knob. She peeked at him over her shoulder, smiling sweetly as he waved goodnight. Her eyes sparkled and her cheeks flushed red as she leaned her head against the edge of the door and nodded at him.

Jacob tilted his head to the side and arched an eyebrow in question.

"Okay," she whispered, biting her lip nervously.

"Okay…" Jacob trailed off, questioning.

She spoke again, quickly, dropping her eyes to her feet as the words tumbled out. "Okay, I'd like you to stay over," she chanced a quick glance at Jacob and her heart swelled immensely at the grin that spread over his features.

"Okay," he repeated, running his fingers through his hair quickly before shoving his hands back into his pockets. "I just have to…" he looked from Bella to his car parked in the driveway, to the woods, then back to Bella at the door. "I'm gonna park the rabbit out of the way and run a couple of quick laps. I'll wait for Charlie to fall asleep…" he trailed off, feeling his cheeks flush at the thought of sneaking into Bella's room with Charlie sleeping next door, though the light from the moon wasn't enough for Bella to notice.

She nodded quickly, her heart fluttering, before she disappeared silently into the house.

Jacob waited until he saw her bedroom light turn on before he jogged to the rabbit and tucked himself inside. He drove down a few side streets and parked before stripping off his shirt and shoes, then he ran back to the woods near Bella's house and phased.

* * *

Bella worked on her homework for the better part of an hour before putting it away in frustration. She was having trouble concentrating and decided that she might have more success after a shower.

She washed the last traces of Jacob off of her body, happy and nervous that he would be coming back later. She felt almost silly about the way their relationship was progressing. At first she felt uneasy, not having officially finished things with Edward, but when she thought about it now she realized that there was no need for a mourning period.

Her relationship with Edward had been rocky for weeks and it wasn't as if they were married. Sure, at one point they'd talked about forever, and Edward had already brought up the dreaded "_M_" word, but no vows had been taken and no family would be broken by her decision to love Jacob.

Bella couldn't help but laugh as she reminded herself that she was only in high school after all. _Normal _high-schoolers had more than one relationship, and no one who knew what Edward had become would begrudge her a relationship filled with love, based on mutual respect.

With a sigh, Bella turned off the shower and grabbed her towel. She performed her nightly ritual, and though it was still fairly early, stepped into her pajamas.

Feeling significantly more relaxed, Bella propped herself up in bed and went to work on the rest of her homework.

* * *

When Jacob had made a number of loops around Bella's house and neighborhood, and checked in with Sam for the night, he made his way back to his father's to say goodnight. He let him know that he would be back before school in the morning to shower and change, and that he would probably bring Bella and Angela over in the afternoon.

Billy gave his son the usual two lines, _be safe and don't do anything stupid_, and a quick pat on the back before he turned in for the night.

Jacob raced back to Forks and pulled his shorts on just shy of Bella's backyard. He debated for a second whether he should go in through the front door or Bella's window, but decided on the front door, since he was better than the leech.

He let himself in with the spare key and crept through the house silently, stopping just outside Bella's door. He could see that her light was on, but from the two sets of steady breathing that he could make out he was pretty sure that she was already sleeping.

He opened her door and stepped through, closing it quickly and silently behind him.

Jacob smiled widely at Bella's sleeping form in front of him. Her bedside lamp was still turned on, her alarm clock glowing 12:03 A.M. Jacob stepped lithely to her side and switched off the lamp, leaning down to place a soft kiss on his sleeping beauty's lips.

Bella stirred, barely.

Jacob held in his chuckle as he sat down on the edge of her bed, nudging her arm lightly. "Bells, honey. Scoot over."

Bella mumbled quietly in her sleep but did as she was instructed, rolling over onto her side, leaving just enough room for Jacob to squeeze in next to her. She snuggled into his warmth, never fully waking, and Jacob found himself drifting off quickly as well.

When morning arrived Jacob awoke to Charlie's alarm going off next door. He brushed Bella's hair back, stroking her cheek until she blinked her eyes open.

"Good morning, beautiful," he smiled, leaning in to kiss her softly on the cheek.

"Mmm, morning," Bella's smile broke apart with a large yawn. She rolled over to face Jacob, snuggling her arms against his bare torso. She kissed him lightly over his heart, and met his eyes sleepily before leaning up to kiss his waiting lips.

Their kisses started sweetly, but quickly became smoldering. Bella could feel Jacob's heart racing in his chest in a pattern close to her own. Her fingers crept up Jacob's muscular arms and chest, twining into his inky locks almost of their own accord. She forgot all sense of time and propriety as she lost herself in his touch, clutching his body to her own with an urgency she'd never experienced before.

At the moment she realized the extent of her want for Jacob, awareness of something else crept into her consciousness. Jacob's hands… on her butt… and the pulse of something very warm and hard, pressing into her. Bella's eyes shot open and her jaw fell open in surprise. Jacob trailed kisses down her cheek towards her ear, finally stopping at the soft spot on her neck.

"Jacob…" Bella breathed, still in complete shock. She shifted slightly and unthreaded her fingers from his hair. Bella felt like her entire body was on fire. She briefly wondered if she had done this to him or if this was the _morning surprise_ she'd heard Jessica say that all guys had.

The only man she'd ever woken up with had been Jacob… this past weekend. Edward obviously never slept when he'd come over, and she certainly never felt him… hard… against her.

"Jake," she said, a little louder, trying to get his attention without embarrassing either of them more than necessary.

"Hmm?" he moaned, still worshipping her neck.

"Umm… I can feel… you," she said, blushing bright red.

Jacob slowed as the realization of her words sunk in. He'd been unconsciously squeezing her ass, rubbing her warm body up against his raging hard-on. Every muscle in his body froze at that realization, every one except for the one he couldn't control at the moment. He throbbed against her, uncontrollably, before releasing her from his grasp.

He sat up and threw his feet over the edge of the bed before Bella had a chance to react. Sitting with his elbows on his knees, his face in his hands, he rubbed the remaining sleep from his eyes. "Oh my god, Bella. I am so sorry," he groaned, running his fingers through his hair. He felt the bed shift behind him but he couldn't bring himself to look at Bella. Jacob wasn't sure he'd ever been more embarrassed in his life.

Bella wasn't sure how to respond. Although she was embarrassed, she didn't want him to be sorry for his body's natural reaction. She had started it after all. She didn't really mind. For the first time in her life she finally felt like a sexual being, and she wasn't sorry that she had given Jacob an erection. She was actually very flattered.

Bella crawled over to the edge of the bed and joined Jacob, mimicking his pose.

Jacob sank his face into his hands, ready to jump out the window or hide under the bed.

Bella leaned into him, nudging his side with her shoulder. "Jake…" she reached out and grasped his wrist, trying to pull his hands away from his face.

He groaned quietly in response.

"Jacob…" Bella stood up and faced her lover. She ran her fingers through his soft hair and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Jake… it's okay… really," she nibbled his ear gently, trying to coax him out of his shell.

He leaned into her caresses, a small moan escaping when he opened his mouth to respond. "Bells… you have no idea what you do to me," he whispered, struggling to maintain control of his senses as Bella worked her lips over his neck and ear.

Her lips ghosted into a smile against Jacob's skin as she paused to respond. "Umm, I think I have a pretty good idea."

Jacob leaned away from Bella and met her eyes for the first time since he'd embarrassed himself, shooting her a scowl that she supposed was meant to scare her. Her eyes twinkled briefly before she threw her arms around his neck and knocked him back onto her bed.

She kissed him sweetly, the weight of her body resting on top of his own, before she kneeled next to him and pulled him back into a sitting position. She kissed him on the lips, nose and forehead before she pulled away and gave him the sad-puppy eyes that he so frequently used on her.

He wrinkled his nose in mock frustration before breaking into a smile, her favorite, _Jacob_ smile. Bella grinned back and the pair met in the middle for another heated kiss before finally breaking apart to start the day.

Jacob listened at the door for Charlie's whereabouts before giving Bella a quick goodbye kiss and heading to the window. He was above sneaking **in** through the window, but avoiding Charlie on the way out meant a swift exit.

"So I'll see you after school, right?" Bella asked, tracing Jacob's collarbone with her fingertips.

"Yeah," he leaned in for a quick peck on the lips before opening the window. "Drive your truck and I'll run over after I get out of school. I can ride to La Push with you then, okay?"

"'Kay," Bella mumbled.

Jacob was half out the window when he leaned in for one more quick kiss. "Call my dad if anything comes up. He can get me a message if he needs to, okay?"

"Okay. Have a good day at school today. I'll see you in a few hours," Bella gave Jacob one last quick peck on the lips before he grabbed the branch closest to the window and jumped to the ground.

In an instant he was at the tree line. He backed into the shadows, watching until he was sure Bella had closed and locked her window before he raced back to where he'd left his car last night. If he hurried he'd be able to shower and eat and make it to school by the end of first period. _English is overrated anyways_, he thought to himself.

* * *

Hello again. As always, I'd love to hear your remarks. They definitely make my day! Also, I recently posted an entry for the Sort Of Beautiful: Rain Scene Challenge. Voting has ended, but there are still some AWESOME reads to be found there. Check mine out, called - Come Play With Me, and all the other super entries. Thanks again!

Tell all your friends!


	10. Playing God

**STOP! HAVE YOU READ CHAPTER NINE?** I originally posted an A/N in Chapter 9, but went back shortly thereafter and reposted the chapter over top of it. I PMed everyone who'd reviewed Chapter 8 letting them know about the update, but in case you missed it, GO BACK AND READ CHAPTER NINE! If you already read it, kudos to you.

Also, I enabled anonymous reviews, so if you're keeping up with the story but haven't been reviewing, please do. I love hearing from you all!

Same ol' thing... I don't own Twilight.

* * *

Chapter X: Playing God

Charlie left for work shortly after Jacob made his exit. Bella ran her afternoon plans past him and he gave her the okay to have dinner in La Push.

She got ready for school quickly, humming as she poured herself a bowl of cereal before she settled down at the kitchen table. She scanned the front page of the newspaper as she ate, glancing up at the clock on the microwave every couple of minutes to keep herself on time.

When she finished eating she stood up to rinse out her bowl, jumping when the phone on the wall rang as she passed it. She set her dishes in the sink and glanced at the clock once more before returning to the table to grab her keys.

She let the phone ring, hearing the answering machine pick up just as she finished tying her shoelaces. She stood up, but froze when she heard the voice of the caller.

"Bella… it's Alice…"

Bella fell back heavily into her chair, her pulse thrumming loudly in her ears.

"I know you're there, Bella…" Alice's voice was teasing, light, but her words were enough to make Bella feel nauseated. "Bella… you're going to pick up the phone… I know you will…" she paused a moment, waiting for Bella to act.

Bella shook her head in the negative, too panicked to move or respond, but absolutely certain that she had no intention of answering Alice's call.

"Oh well," Alice giggled. "It was worth a shot."

Despite her apprehensions, Bella couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes. _Alice will be Alice_, she thought.

Alice continued the one-sided conversation. "Bella I missed you this weekend," she cooed, speaking to Bella as if she was a long-forgotten friend. "We left so quickly on Friday that we didn't have a chance to make plans to see each other."

Bella cringed as she thought back to Friday afternoon. She couldn't believe it; Alice was acting as though nothing had changed - as though she and her brother hadn't betrayed her trust.

The line was momentarily silent, Bella's stomach knotting as she waited for Alice's voice to come back over the line.

"Soooo…" Alice trilled, "I know you talked to Jasper yesterday, and I know he told you that you'd see me at school today, but unfortunately something's come up and I won't be in school after all."

Bella's brow knotted, her mind flew across a thousand possibilities of what could have possibly _come up_; so many things flitting through her mind that it also strangely felt blank. Unable to grasp any of those fleeting thoughts she instead focused on the next sentence out of Alice's mouth.

"I'm sorry to say that I don't see you going to school either…"

Bella felt that at that moment if she'd been in a cartoon her eyes would have bugged a foot out of her head. Before she even had a chance to question why she would possibly skip school, Alice gave her the answer.

"Edward is dropping by to pay you a visit…"

Bella was on her feet with her hand on the front door before she even made the conscious decision to get out of there. Her backpack forgotten, she jumped down the porch steps, sprinting towards her truck without a second thought. She jerked the door open and hopped into her seat, slamming the clutch down as she fumbled to get the key into the ignition.

Instinctively she checked her mirrors before throwing her truck into neutral and turning the key. Bella felt the blood drain from her face. Nothing happened. Her hands shook, a cold sweat immediately overtaking her as she tried the ignition a second and third time.

Spots appeared in Bella's vision as her whole body shook in fright. She closed her eyes tightly, recognizing vaguely that her mouth was watering profusely. She wrenched the door open and stumbled out of her truck, falling onto her hands and knees a few steps away from the open door.

She couldn't stop herself from being physically ill, heaving her breakfast up on the grass next to her truck's front tire. She gathered herself up as quickly as possible, glancing around in an attempt to get her bearings.

There was no one in sight which both reassured and terrified Bella. She took off towards the house, stumbling over a tree root though managing to stay on her feet. She took the stairs in two bounds, crashing through the still-open front door and racing towards the kitchen phone.

She grabbed the phone and dialed the Blacks' house, not realizing until she'd hit the last number that something wasn't right. She waited a moment but the line never rang. She jabbed the reset button with her index finger and waited before she dialed again.

No dial tone.

She pressed the button frantically, even though she knew subconsciously that it would change nothing. She dropped the phone then, realizing that her only option was to run and hope that she came across someone who could help her.

She turned around and bolted, only a few feet from the open door when the figure on the front porch came into view.

* * *

Jacob did in fact make it to school before the end of his English class, but having no real interest in catching the hiding his teacher would give him, he sat outside the door until the bell rang.

Quil and Embry filed out of the class last, like always, and laughed when they nearly tripped over Jacob's long legs.

"Jeez man, what the fuck?" Quil asked, laughing as he kicked Jacob's foot on his way past.

"What up Tweedle-Dee? Tweedle-Dum?" Jake asked, jumping to his feet. He threw his arms over his two best friends' shoulders as they sauntered down the hallway.

"Whatever, douche," Quil said, shoving Jacob's arm playfully off of him. "I patrolled last night and even **I** managed to make it to class on time…" he drifted off, raising an eyebrow in question at Jacob.

Jacob grinned widely, but kept his mouth shut. He knew Quil well enough to know when he was fishing for gossip, and Jake would be damned if he was going to give Quil any ammunition on him and his girl.

Embry laughed at the annoyed expression on Quil's face, rolling his eyes as he broke away to walk into his classroom.

"Catch you later, Em," Jake shouted over his shoulder before he shoved Quil into the lockers along the wall. He dashed over the threshold of the door to their math class, beating Quil to the seat in the back with the most leg-room.

Jacob's wide grin was met by a death glare from Quil. He settled into another seat in the back row, two desks away from Jacob.

The bell rang and their teacher closed the door, signaling the start of class. She called for their homework assignments and had just finished collecting them when there was a knock on the door.

A large ball of paper hit the side of Jacob's head as soon as the teacher's attention was occupied. He was about to launch his pen in Quil's direction when the teacher stopped him.

"Jacob, could you come up here please?"

Surprised, Jacob whipped his head up to face the front of the room. The office aide was standing in the doorway looking at Jacob with a worried look on her face. His teacher, he realized, also wore a troubled expression.

"Sure," he said, hopping up quickly. He shot Quil a questioning glance but his friend only shrugged in response. He wondered if this had something to do with missing his first class today.

He stepped out into the hallway and his teacher followed.

"Jacob, your father is on the phone for you…" the aide paused, shooting a nervous glance at Jacob's teacher.

"Here Jacob," his teacher reached inside her door and pulled the phone off the hook, handing it to him. The cord stretched back into the classroom and she stepped inside to pick up the transferred call. "Take your time," she said, nodding in dismissal at the aide. She closed the door carefully on the cord, smiling at Jacob through the window in the door before she turned to address the class.

"Dad?" Jacob asked, anxious that his dad was calling him at school.

"Jake," Billy's voice did nothing to dispel his fears. "Angela just called. Bella never showed up for school and neither of us can get through to the house…"

Jacob didn't hear another word.

"**Fuck!**" he shouted, dropping the phone. He barely noticed out of the corner of his eye the way his teacher jumped at his outburst before he was sprinting down the hallway towards the nearest exit.

Quil was at the door a second later.

"Quil! Wait! **Wait!**" their teacher called.

"Sorry Ms. B. Gotta go," Quil shouted, already out the door.

People appeared in various open doorways down the hallway. Quil ignored the murmurs and stares as he sprinted past Embry's open classroom.

"Embry!" he shouted as he ran down the hallway. **"JARED!"**

Embry was behind him in an instant, Jared joining them moments after they burst through the door behind Jacob.

"**Boys!**" Ms. Bradford called after them to no avail. Something was going on. Something huge.

The trio could barely make out Jacob's form at the tree line before they saw him burst out of his skin.

A loud howl broke the already tense atmosphere.

"Fuck," Embry cursed under his breath as they raced to catch up with Jacob.

Jared broke ahead, kicking off his shoes before he phased, shredding the rest of his clothes.

Embry fell behind, hopping from one foot to the other as he whipped his shoes off into the woods. After Sam and Leah, Embry lost the fewest clothes of all the pack members. He rolled his pants and tied them to his ankle before sprinting after the others, phasing mid-stride.

Quil was fighting the tremors the moment he heard Jacob shout. He didn't even make it all the way to the trees before he exploded into a wolf.

* * *

Bella skidded on the hallway rug before she fell back onto her ass. She scrambled backwards, body shaking, unable to tear her eyes away from the silhouette that filled the front doorway. She froze in fear when her back banged up against the bottom step.

"Hello Bella," Edward breathed. He crossed the threshold slowly, casually, his clothes and hair dirty and disheveled by his normal standards. His black eyes pierced Bella's; she had never seen him this unfed and it scared her more than she thought possible.

He closed the door quietly behind himself, breaking eye contact with Bella for just a moment. It was enough to help her find her voice.

"What… what are you… doing here?" she stammered. Her breathing was labored and she felt sick and lightheaded.

Edward smiled, his eyes boring into her as he answered. "Well I told you I would see you when I got back." His lip curved upwards, revealing a few of his perfect, white teeth.

Bella braced herself on the stairs behind her, pushing herself up into a standing position. Her knees felt weak as she clung to the railing.

"What you're really wondering," Edward brought his right hand up, examining the grit under his fingernails, "is how I made it back here without any of your warning bells going off?" His eyes jerked back up to Bella's, the smile completely gone from his face. "Am I right?" he asked through slightly gritted teeth.

Bella shrank back further under Edward's glare. She couldn't seem to make her voice work, only finding the strength to nod her head slightly.

"Well it was easy, really," Edward spoke quietly. "You see, Alice came to see me yesterday…" he took a small, deliberate step towards Bella, never breaking eye contact, before he continued. "She saw that something like this might happen and I convinced her to help me see you."

Bella choked on air as she thought of Alice helping Edward corner her. _The phone call_. Bella shuddered. _She knew this was happening and she did nothing_. Bella's knees gave way and she felt herself falling before she could catch herself on the railing.

"We told Tanya and the others that were going hunting," Edward smiled casually at Bella causing her to cringe.

He took another languid step towards her and she instinctively clamored backwards. His eyes were blazing as he opened his mouth and took away the last hope that Bella clung to.

"They won't realize until tonight that we're gone… and by then it'll be too late."

The terror that seized Bella was written plainly across her face; her heart was racing and her chest heaving with each breath. She felt a moment of sick realization as she recognized the look of longing and lust on Edward's face.

"Ed… ward…" Bella shuddered under the scrutiny of his gaze. "Please…" tears leaked from the corners of her eyes as the severity of the circumstances crashed down upon her. "Please don't do this," she pleaded.

Edward remained unaffected; he took another step towards her.

Panic flooded Bella completely. She closed her eyes and told herself to be strong, for Charlie and her mom, for Jacob, but mostly, for herself. She took a shaky breath and forced herself to look him in the eyes.

Edward's head perked up ever so slightly as he detected the slight changes in Bella's posture and attitude.

With heart renewed, she forced herself up. She clamored up the stairs, banging her shin hard on the way. She ran to her bedroom and threw the door closed.

Before it could shut completely the door was flung open from the outside. It hit her hard in the back, knocking her onto her hands and knees.

Bella's entire body felt clammy and cold. Her vision blurred with tears. With shaky hands she wiped her eyes and met Edward's cold glare.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Edward ground his teeth menacingly. "I thought this was what you wanted?"

Bella sobbed openly, choking on her tears. "Edward… please stop…" she pleaded, hands clasped tightly together. "I don't want this anymore… You've changed… I've changed. I don't want you… I don't love you anymore," she whispered the last phrase, tears falling from her cheeks and chin into her lap.

"You're wrong, Bella," Edward asserted, clenching his fists. "I know exactly what you want… something your paramour can't give you," he inhaled deeply through his nose, shaking his head. "I can't believe that you let that filthy dog into your bedroom," he continued, eyes widening minutely in recognition.

Bella cringed, fisting each of her hands tightly.

"No matter though…" Edward finally stepped through the doorway and closed the door. "Once you're like me he won't want you anymore…" Bella's stomach rolled painfully. "With him out of the way, it'll be just you and me for the rest of eternity."

"**No!**" Bella shouted, startled by the power she heard in her own voice. "I won't… you can't… Edward, **you can't have me!**" Edward flinched at the words that Bella spit at him. Her tears had all but ceased. "I love him and nothing you do will change that!"

Edward growled loudly as his lip curled upwards, an animalistic gleam in his eyes. "**Liar!**" he shouted at her, pointing violently at her tiny figure on the floor.

Bella's heart shuddered painfully; her eyes overflowed with tears as another sob wracked her body. She instinctively crossed her arms across her chest, hugging herself tightly.

Edward took a deep breath, relaxing his stance slightly. He fixed his gaze on Bella as he made his way across the room. He reached for the window with slow, deliberate movements, locking it and closing the curtain.

"Bella, love," he breathed, smiling in a sickly, patronizing manner. "You're so young and naïve… you don't know what you're saying," he nodded his head as if his motions would convince Bella what his words alone could not. "You need me… you obviously can't be trusted to make your own decisions," he took a long stride in Bella's direction, reaching a hand out towards her.

Bella felt her eyes widen in shock at Edward's words. She had recently wondered if Edward felt this way; to hear him admit it infuriated her beyond comprehension. Without restraint Bella launched herself up from the floor and threw her hands into Edward with all her strength.

"**Who do you think you are?**" she screamed, catching Edward momentarily off guard. He fell backwards, off balance for only a moment before he caught Bella's wrists in his iron tight grasp.

Immediately realizing the danger she'd put herself in, Bella dropped her weight to the floor at Edward's feet. He held her arms tightly and at a hard angle; Bella screamed out in pain.

Edward pulled Bella's arms up roughly, jerking her body into a standing position. In a split second he'd shoved her backwards, gripping her shoulders he slammed her body into the wall next to her dresser.

Bella coughed loudly, struggling to breathe in, the wind knocked out of her from the force of the hit.

Edward leaned in intimately, gently pressing his nose to Bella's neck, he inhaled deeply. "So mouthwatering," he murmured softly, "and all mine." Bella's heart sank at his words.

She closed her eyes, shuddering violently as she felt the blood drain from her face. Her tears traced two silent rivers down her cheeks as she said a silent prayer for the people she loved.

Edward's icy breath sent shivers down Bella's spine. He growled low, startling Bella from her silent reverie. His grip on her shoulders tightened painfully as he slowly pulled himself up to his full height. His eyes pierced Bella sharply, but his mind was working… elsewhere.

Someone was out there… Bella prayed that someone knew she was in trouble. "**HELP!**" she screamed as loudly as she could.

Bella hit the floor, clutching her stomach in pain, a crash reverberating in the room from an unidentified source. She searched through teary eyes but could only make out two blurs as they flew through her door.

Bella curled herself into a ball next to her dresser, sobbing uncontrollably both from pain and relief. She heard another crash downstairs before several voices reached her through the open house.

"**Edward!** What the **fuck** is wrong with you?" Emmett's booming voice carried through the otherwise silent house.

Edward growled loudly and hissed his response, "Get out of my way! This isn't your business!"

Several things seemed to happen at once then. A piercing howl rang out as another loud crash reverberated through the house. The way the floorboards shook, Bella wondered if all hell had literally broken loose in her father's house.

As quickly as the fray had begun it was over, an eerie silence suddenly surrounding Bella.

She removed her hands from her ears, realizing with surprise that she'd been covering them. She arched her neck, unconsciously straining to hear something, anything, from downstairs. She winced as she shifted her weight, her shoulders, wrists and collarbone tender from Edward's abuse.

She barely had time to register hearing the front door close before a disheveled Rosalie Hale appeared in her doorway.

Rosalie reached her in two silent strides and kneeled in front of her, her fingers ghosting over Bella's face and body as she checked her for injuries. She brushed Bella's matted hair back softly, cradling her tear streaked face with a tenderness that touched Bella deeply.

The two sat together, silently, as Rosalie drew back Bella's sleeves to examine her wrists; both were swollen, one much worse than the other. Bella winced as Rosalie tenderly rotated her hands, checking her wrists' mobility.

She reached up slowly and touched Bella's chin. She turned her head gently to the side and drew back Bella's hair to examine her neck.

"Looks like we got here just in time," she whispered, her golden eyes sparkling as they met Bella's.

Fresh tears spilled over as the relief of being safe flooded Bella's senses. Unable to speak and aching all over, she leaned her head back against the wall and closed her eyes.

Rosalie shifted quietly and moved to sit next to Bella, her back against the wall. She turned herself towards Bella, tugging her gently into her cool embrace, and stroked her hair gently as she brought Bella's head to rest on her bosom.

Bella relaxed in Rosalie's arms, exhausted from the physical and mental beating she'd endured. She felt herself just beginning to drift off from fatigue when the front door banged open loudly.

Her eyes opened wide, panic overtaking her at the sound of clamoring footsteps on the staircase. She involuntarily shrank out of Rosalie's hug, tucking herself tightly into the side of her dresser.

"Bells?" a panicked, familiar voice sang out from the hallway.

A moment later Jacob burst through the door followed immediately by a smug-looking Emmett. "See dude. Told you," Emmett said, smiling first at Bella, then at Rose.

Jacob froze when he took in the sight in front of him, feeling his heart swell in relief. Bella looked up at him with wide eyes, still curled into a tiny ball next to her dresser. She couldn't move, but it didn't matter; Jacob's arms were wrapped around her tiny, shaking body before she could blink.

"I'm never letting you go again," he whispered, as he rocked Bella gently in his arms.

And he didn't.

Not when the rest of the pack came upstairs to check on them.

Not when Carlisle arrived to treat Bella's injuries.

Bella fell asleep in Jacob's arms on the car ride to La Push.

* * *

Hello again. This was a hard chapter for me to write... I'd love to hear what you thought of it.

Tell all your friends!


	11. Detox Just To Retox

A lot of people commented how intense the last chapter was, (thank you, thank you very much). Here's another one… a different kind of intensity this time ;P Longest one yet! Your comments fueled my writing. This one is for you guys!

In case you forgot, this story is rated M. This is your warning.

Same ol' thing... I don't own Twilight.

* * *

Chapter XI: Detox Just To Retox

When Bella woke up it took her a long time to gather her bearings.

She took a mental inventory of her surroundings, noting Jacob's warm body curled protectively around her own.

_Where am I? In bed. Not my bed… Jacob's bed._

_What am I doing here?_ She shifted slightly in Jacob's arms, wincing at the pain in her… _well, everywhere_, she rolled her eyes.

Memories of the morning drifted back to her. _Edward… Alice… the fear and pain…Emmett and Rose, Sam and the others… Carlisle's visit… coming to La Push for the day. Right, so that's why I'm here_, she remembered dryly.

_What time is it? The sun is still up. Early afternoon… maybe?_

_Jacob… steady breathing… no shirt. Asleep_, she realized. She sighed, turning her face in an attempt to see Jacob's features. The small movement was enough to wake him up.

He pulled her impossibly closer, squeezing her midsection reflexively.

Bella winced again, her shoulder blades sore from where she'd been slammed into the wall.

Jacob loosened his hold on her, nuzzling his face into the back of her neck. "Sorry, Bells. You okay?" he asked quietly, his voice gravely with sleep.

Bella took a few deep breaths before she carefully turned around to face Jacob. He kissed her sweetly on the forehead, cheeks, then lips.

"I think so," she answered, her own throat hoarse from sobbing.

"Oh honey," he brushed her hair back onto his pillow gently.

"Will you tell me… what happened?" Bella asked him, his eyes darkening briefly in memory.

Jacob sighed, but nodded his head in agreement. "My dad called me at school this morning and I ran straight to your house. Quil and…"

Bella's brow furrowed. "Wait, your dad called you?" she interrupted. "But how did he know?" she asked, confusion evident in her voice.

"Right... well," Jacob propped himself up on one elbow, rubbing his other hand up and down Bella's arm carefully. "When you didn't show up for school today, Angela tried calling you. She couldn't get through to your house so she called mine. My dad tried calling your house too, and when he couldn't get through he sent Sam over to check and called me at school."

Bella's eyes widened in surprise. "Angela called…" she drifted off, staring off into space.

Jacob drew Bella's body into his arms gently, holding her as tightly as he dared. "Baby, I don't even want to think about what would have happened if she hadn't."

Bella felt strangely like crying. She couldn't believe that Angela cared so much about her. She probably didn't even realize that she'd saved her life. A few hot tears escaped Bella's eyes without her permission; they ran down her nose and fell onto Jacob's bare chest.

Jacob reached between them and touched Bella's chin, bringing her face up gently to meet his own. "It's okay, honey. You're safe now," he kissed Bella's closed eyes, one, then the other, before he pressed his lips softly to hers, where they lingered, salty with her tears.

She couldn't help her own reaction, bringing Jacob's bottom lip into her mouth hungrily. They kissed for several minutes, both of their hearts beating frantically when they eventually broke apart.

Jacob swallowed thickly. "Quil and Embry drove your truck to Forks a little while ago. They're waiting for Angela to get out of school to bring her back here," he brought the tip of his nose to meet the tip of Bella's. "We need to tell her today, Bells," he sighed, running his fingers through her hair.

Bella only nodded in response. She closed her eyes and focused on breathing deeply, trying to calm her frayed nerves.

They lay together in silence for a few minutes, focusing on the beating of each other's hearts. Eventually, Bella spoke.

"I heard you earlier… with Carlisle…" she drifted off, opening her eyes to meet Jacob's. The sadness she saw there tugged at her heartstrings. "I know about Edward," she lowered her eyes quickly, afraid to let Jacob see how upset she was at the outcome of the fight.

Jacob pressed tiny kisses all over Bella's face, breathing her scent in deeply. "I'm so sorry, Bells," he whispered, his lips pressed gently to her forehead.

Bella shook her head back and forth quickly, unable to stop the tears from betraying her. "It's okay, Jake," she whispered as she lifted her eyes and met Jacob's. "I know you'll keep me safe if… if he comes back," her voice shook slightly as two more tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I will, Bella. I will keep you safe," Jacob hugged her fragile body to him tightly, rubbing the full length of her back. "I will keep you safe," he promised, dipping his face down to kiss Bella again.

Jacob kissed Bella hard, as though his life depended on it. He'd come so close to losing her this time; he poured all his love and pain and worry and passion into the kiss, losing himself completely in the woman he loved.

Bella licked and nipped and sucked his mouth passionately, running her fingers through his beautiful, glossy hair. She felt… indescribable. Her heart was fluttering and swelling and hurting all at the same time; she felt like it might beat right out of her chest. Her body protested, aching with every moment she made, but the pleasure and happiness she felt overshadowed everything else.

Jacob's knee crept between Bella's legs, parting them, slowly, unconsciously. He leaned himself into her further, feeling the moist heat at the juncture of Bella's legs on his practically bare thigh. He bit back a moan when she brought her leg up further, rubbing herself slightly against Jacob's body.

"Jake?" Billy's quiet voice permeated through Jacob's bedroom door.

"Yeah dad?" Jacob answered quickly, his voice a few degrees higher than normal in surprise.

"Sue's here to take me to the meeting. She brought some of those salts for Bella…" he paused for a minute and Bella and Jacob exchanged a nervous glance. "You should probably wake her up… the boys'll be back with Angela soon, I'd say."

Bella had to stifle a giggle as Jacob shot her an intense look. "Thanks dad," he responded, his voice husky with desire. He immediately attacked her mouth, kissing her roughly with fervor.

He pulled away a second later, before he lost himself completely. "Hey dad?" he called back through the closed door.

Bella questioned him with her eyes, but Billy responded almost immediately. "Eh?"

"Do you want us to wait until you get back before telling Angela?" Jacob brushed his thumb lightly across Bella's forehead, smoothing the lines away softly.

"Yeah, I think you'd better," Billy's troubled voice answered.

"Okay, so what time do you think you'll be back?" Jacob tried to keep the smile off his face, but Bella blushed, immediately understanding the real reason for his question.

They waited, nervous and hopeful, for Billy to reply. They heard talking in the hallway.

"Billy and Sue," Jacob whispered into Bella's ear, answering her silent question.

It took Billy a minute to answer, and when he did Bella let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. "I'd say three at the earliest, but depending on how things go, it might take longer."

Jacob and Bella both glanced at Jacob's alarm clock simultaneously: 1:17 p.m.

Jacob grinned wickedly at Bella, eyes sparkling as he gave his dad one last response. "'Kay, thanks dad. We'll see you then." He rubbed his nose along Bella's jaw softly, smiling when her breathing hitched in response. He worshipped her neck with hot, wet kisses, sucking her earlobe into his mouth when his lips reached it.

"Uhh, Jacob," Bella moaned quietly as Jacob's right hand crept up underneath her t-shirt. She kissed him passionately, fisting her hands in his hair, wincing when she tightened the fingers of her left hand.

Jacob froze on top of Bella, his eyes shooting open with concern.

Bella withdrew her hands slowly, an uncomfortable smirk on her face. "Maybe I should take that bath after all," she whispered, meeting Jacob's gaze.

He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to Bella's, taking a deep breath in, then releasing it. He nodded gently, moving both of their heads in the process, before he opened his eyes and lifted himself off of Bella.

Bella carefully propped herself up in bed and smiled up at Jacob. He looked so… appealing, wearing just a pair of black boxers.

Jacob blushed under Bella's scrutiny, trying to adjust himself as inconspicuously as possible.

She cocked her head to the side when she noticed Jacob's cheeks darken. She was about to ask him what, when he turned away from her slightly and touched himself. Her heart jumped into her throat when she realized what had happened. Her own cheeks felt hot and her pulse sped up with excitement over Jacob's arousal.

He took two steps towards the door and reached for the handle.

"Jake?" Bella asked, surprised at the timidity of her own voice.

"Yeah, honey?" his eyes sought Bella's anxiously.

"Do you have… umm… something I could wear…" she asked softly.

"Sure, like sweats and a shirt for after?" he asked, turning around to face his dresser. He opened the second drawer and pulled out a gray t-shirt, reaching for the bottom drawer when Bella spoke again.

"Actually, Jake," she whispered his name, her eyes dropping down to her joined hands in her lap. He stopped what he was doing and looked up at her, waiting for her to continue. "I thought I might… maybe… need your help… in the bath," she risked a quick glance at Jacob before lowering her eyes again, "so maybe if you had an undershirt or something, I could wear that while we're in there," she mumbled the last part, nervous about what Jacob's response would be.

She scrutinized her thumbnails, waiting for Jacob to answer. When he didn't she forced herself to meet his eyes.

Jacob stood staring at Bella, his jaw hanging slack in shock. Bella wanted to take a bath… with him. He was fairly certain that the erection he was trying to will away a few seconds ago would not be going away any time soon.

Bella blushed profusely under Jacob's gaze. She ducked her head back down letting her hair fall in long, dark curtains on either side of her face. She waited another 18 seconds before she broke the silence. "Are you ever going to say anything?" she mumbled, worried that maybe Jacob didn't want to move on to that kind of intimacy yet. She chanced a quick glance in Jacob's direction and saw him shake his head rapidly, snapping himself out of his stupor.

"Yeah, of course," he said as he reached for the bedroom door. He was out the door in two large strides leaving Bella alone with her thoughts. She was a little confused by Jacob's reaction, although she wasn't sure what she had been expecting. She shrugged her shoulders, cringing at the soreness that she felt before throwing her feet over the edge of the bed.

Jacob burst back into the room with a strange expression on his face. "Sorry, I'm… I'll just be running the bath. Umm," he raked his fingers through his hair roughly, "you can grab a shirt, or, um, whatever," he motioned widely to his dresser before he turned and stalked out of the room just a quickly as he'd blown in.

Bella giggled to herself. Jacob was nervous. Really, really nervous.

She walked over to his dresser and opened the top drawer, blushing crimson when she saw a stack of Playboys next to his socks. She tried her hardest to ignore them as she pulled the drawer out further and found what she was looking for: undershirts.

Bella filed through the stack of them hoping to find one that wasn't white, but alas, no such luck. She grabbed the topmost shirt and closed the drawer tightly, throwing one last glance around the room before she headed down the hall.

The bathroom door was open a couple of inches, but Bella still opened it hesitantly. The bath water was running, the mirror steaming up slightly from the heat of the water. Jacob sat on the edge of the tub with his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands.

He heard the door creak open and he raised his eyes to meet Bella's. She looked… nervous. Jacob stood up quickly and moved towards Bella, opening the door the rest of the way and stepping aside so that she could move into the room.

She stepped up to the counter and set down an undershirt; a white… well-worn… wifebeater. Jacob's eyes practically popped out of his head when he thought about Bella wearing that in the bath, his hard-on back with a vengeance.

He stepped forward, stopping a few inches shy of Bella's backside. He brushed her hair off of her left shoulder and over her right before leaning into her newly exposed neck. He placed two feather-light kisses on Bella's neck and his heartbeat sped up when he heard her breath catch in her throat.

He touched her shoulders lightly with his fingertips and kissed her temple, whispering sweetly into her hair. "Bells, we don't have to do this… if you're nervous or…"

Bella interrupted Jacob, turning around quickly to face him. "I want to…" her voice came out louder than she'd anticipated and she stopped for a moment before starting again. She reached out and clasped both of Jacob's hands. "I am nervous…" she admitted, looking at their joined hands for a moment before she looked into Jacob's eyes, "but I do want this. I want you," she said, eyes darting to Jacob's lips before they met his eyes again.

Jacob groaned with desire as he leaned down to meet Bella's lips, kissing her ravenously. Their lips moved together, fast, then slowly, naturally, as though their sole reason for existence was to kiss each other.

Jacob's hands framed Bella's face, his left threaded into her long, wavy hair while the right rubbed her cheekbone softly. Slowly, almost painfully so, his fingertips ghosted down Bella's neck and across her shoulder. He squeezed her upper arm gently before his hand found its way onto her ribs.

She lifted her hands up to Jacob's face, pulling his body flush against her own, trapping herself between the bathroom sink and Jacob's massive figure. They moaned in unison as Jacob's hardness pressed between them.

His right hand drifted lower, moving quickly from her lower back to her ass where he squeezed her roughly. His fingers danced upwards, lifting her shirt slightly so that he could feel the bare skin of her back.

Bella whimpered at the heat of Jacob's hand on her bare back. She leaned back slightly, breaking the kiss, and met Jacob's heavy-lidded gaze. His fingers toyed with the fabric of her shirt and Bella bit her lip, nodding at Jacob as she raised her arms uncomfortably over her head.

His heart rate spiked as Jacob's left hand joined his right on the hem of Bella's t-shirt. He tugged it up, gently, holding his breath as more and more of Bella's smooth, soft skin revealed itself to him. When Bella's sky blue bra came into view he almost choked on the air in his lungs. He could feel Bella's pulse racing as he carefully pulled the shirt over her wrists, setting it on the counter behind her before he sought out her eyes.

Bella brought her arms back down to her sides and opened her eyes slowly. She met Jacob's stare, immediately losing herself in the depth of his gaze; although his sight was fixed on her eyes, she knew he was seeing her whole body at the same time.

His eyes faltered for a fraction of a second as he took in the bruises on Bella's otherwise perfect body. He reached for her left hand, gently lifting her arm and placing her hand on his shoulder.

Without breaking eye contact he leaned in and sweetly kissed the fading bruise on Bella's upper arm. She closed her eyes as he slowly moved his face down towards her chest, kissing first her left collarbone, then her right, new bruises forming where Edward's hands had slammed her into the wall.

He leaned away and met her gaze again, slowly rotating her body in front of him so that she faced the sink and mirror. Both of Bella's shoulder blades were bruising, the skin clearly outlining the two inches of bone where they'd hit plaster. Jacob ran his fingers gently from the tops of her shoulders across the bruises and down her back, resting them on her hips as he leaned forward and softly kissed her left bruise, then her right.

He straightened up slowly, his fingertips ghosting around Bella's waist until they met on her belly. He reached tentatively for her belt, his fingers fumbling slightly as his nervousness set in. Bella leaned back into his body and reached her hands up to touch Jacob's cheeks. With her cheek set against his naked chest, Bella nodded her head yes.

Their two hearts beat furiously when with shaking hands Jacob opened Bella's belt and popped the button on her jeans; his breath catching when Bella's hand joined his on her zipper. She rested her hands on the counter as Jacob slowly pulled her jeans down over her hips, shimmying slightly to help him remove the tight material.

He tucked his hand under her left knee, lifting it out of her pant-leg before shifting and doing the same for her right. He stood up slowly, running his hands over Bella's nearly-bare figure from her thighs to her neck.

She leaned her back against his bare chest, moaning quietly at the sensation of his hard, hot length pressing into her through thin layers of fabric. He shuddered in response.

They stood together, silent and still, for several long moments, relishing the intimacy of this unfamiliar territory.

Bella leaned forward eventually, reaching behind her back to unhook her bra. She cringed when her wrists protested the angle and she brought her hands back down before they accomplished their goal.

"I can…" Jacob swallowed thickly, his Adam's Apple bobbing as he reached forward and touched Bella's back.

She nodded and steadied herself on the countertop, knees weak from Jacob's sensuous caresses.

Jacob pulled the fabric away from Bella's body, unhooking the bra but holding each strap firmly in his hands. When Bella brought her hands up to hold the cups of the bra onto herself, Jacob closed his eyes and relinquished the bra. He heard it fall away from Bella's body, her breathing heavy with nervous longing.

Without opening his eyes Jacob leaned into Bella, throbbing with desire when his bare chest pressed against the full length of her naked back. He placed his hands on the counter on either side of her body, feeling for the shirt that Bella had placed there.

When his fingers closed around the thin fabric he straightened up again and opened his eyes. Bella's head was turned, her eyes seeking his over her bare shoulder. She closed her eyes slowly and took a deep breath before she straightened her neck. Facing away from Jacob, she lifted her arms over her head, inviting him to dress her in the undershirt he was holding.

Jacob could just make out the swell of her small breasts on either side of her body causing his heart to shudder. He unfolded the shirt and fitted Bella's small hands through the arms, gently arranging it around her head and over her shoulders. His left thumb brushed Bella's nipple as he pulled it over her torso causing both of them to shiver.

Bella smoothed the wifebeater over the tops of her thighs. It was much too large for her, the neck and arm holes exposing the sides and tops of her breasts; she was grateful that at least her nipples were covered, though in reality she knew just as well as Jacob that the thin material would hide nothing once wet.

Jacob gazed in awe at Bella as she adjusted the front of the shirt, shocked to the core when she reached underneath it and started pulling down her panties. Unconsciously he reached forward and stilled Bella's hands with his own. "Oh my God, Bella," he swallowed loudly, squeezing his eyes shut. He leaned down, resting his forehead on Bella's shoulder. "I don't… I'm not… fuck, Bells," he bit his bottom lip hard.

"I am, Jake," she whispered, breathily as her hands resumed their removal of her last, important layer of clothing. Jacob stood up straight, dropping his head back to look at the ceiling. She bent slightly, letting go of her underwear as it reached her knees. Straightening up, she stepped away from Jacob, towards the bath.

The tub was quite full when Bella reached down to turn off the tap. Jacob caught her movements out of the corner of his eye, afraid to look right at her for fear that it would break the spell they were both under.

"Jake," Bella spoke his name softly, immediately drawing his attention. She held out her hand to him. "Help me in?" she asked innocently.

Jacob would have done anything for the goddess in front of him. He gave her his arm, steadying her as she placed first one foot, then the other into the water. She turned around slowly, lifting one foot in the air, then the other, acclimating her body to the temperature of the water.

She turned to face him completely for the first time and Jacob felt his heart jump into his throat. His wifebeater on Bella was like the tiniest, sexiest dress he'd ever seen a woman wear. It covered her goods, barely, the thin fabric showing the outline of her nipples and the dark patch of hair between her legs.

He shut his eyes tightly, afraid Bella would catch him staring, but it didn't change anything - he knew then that this image of Bella would be burned into his mind until the day that he died. He briefly recognized that he'd have to work hard to keep it from the rest of the pack before he felt Bella's weight shift on his forearm.

He opened his eyes, watching her carefully as she lowered herself into the water. The water level in the tub rose inch by inch until Bella was lying comfortably, completely covered up to her neck with her long, brown hair swirling around her.

She smiled at Jacob, patting the edge of the tub before she leaned her head back to rest on the tiles and closed her eyes. She moved her neck, shifting her head a few times, groaning slightly in frustration.

"Here honey," Jacob reached over to the stack of towels he'd gotten out for her, refolding one into a good pillow-shape. He tucked it gently behind her neck, grinning widely when she let out a comfortable sigh.

He perched himself on the side of the tub and picked up Bella's hand, easing it slowly into the water, he brought it to rest on Bella's stomach.

"Soak your wrists," he suggested quietly. "The salts that Sue brought you will ease your aches and bruises. It'll help the swelling too."

Bella nodded, smiling sweetly.

Jacob scooted himself over on the ledge, closer to Bella's feet. He dipped his right hand into the water, closing it gently around Bella's left ankle; crossing her legs, he lifted it out of the water so that he could reach it with both hands, rubbing her foot expertly.

Bella moaned with pleasure at the way Jacob worked the stress out of her body. He massaged the muscles and tendons from her toes to her knee before he laid it back in the water and reached for her other ankle.

Jacob brought her right foot out of the water like he'd done with her left, groaning as Bella forfeited control of her legs to him. The water rippled, distorting what would have otherwise been a perfect picture of Bella in all her glory.

Jacob's erection throbbed painfully as he moved his hands up Bella's leg. This time, he did not stop when he finished massaging the back of her knee; stretching his arms he continued to work both hands slowly up Bella's thigh towards her center.

She moaned at his touch, louder than before, and shivered in anticipation. She was throbbing in a way that she'd never experienced before, her face hot and flushed from the heat of Jacob's touch. She felt as though her heart might explode it was beating so fast.

Jacob scooted himself closer Bella's body, cradling her bent knee carefully with his callused fingertips. He brought her foot to rest on the bottom of the tub with her knee still bent out of the water, fingers dancing tentatively up her inner thigh.

"Oh… God…" Bella moaned, arching her back unconsciously.

Jacob clenched his teeth as his dick throbbed painfully. He couldn't believe how turned on he was, he hadn't even stimulated himself… at all. He felt sure that one small touch from Bella would push him over the edge.

Jacob's fingers were mere inches away from Bella's core. He closed his eyes and steadied himself before he took the plunge and closed the final, small distance.

Bella's curls tickled Jacob's fingers when he finally touched her. Her heavy breathing echoed against the tiles around them; she whimpered and moaned with every small move of his hand, hissing when his thumb brushed against her throbbing clit.

"Bells?" Jacob's voice shook slightly; he swallowed thickly.

"God Jake… this feels… amazing," she stammered out, her cheeks flaring crimson when she blinked her eyes open and found Jacob staring at her with longing in his eyes.

He rubbed his thumb upwards, massaging Bella's bundle of nerves. Tentatively he moved his middle finger against her lips, moaning aloud at how slick and open she was for him. He dipped his finger into her, slowly and carefully, watching her face for any sign of pain or discomfort.

Bella bit her bottom lip when she felt Jacob enter her. Her stomach jumped into her throat, his touch on her clit on the edge of something amazing. She nodded her head, moaning encouragingly, "Oh God, Jake… yes…" she breathed, completely in awe of the feelings he was creating inside of her.

Jacob concentrated on keeping a steady rhythm with his thumb as he gently pushed his finger further into Bella's hot center, his own heart shuddering at the sounds Bella was making. Her moans grew louder as she lost herself in Jacob's touch, spreading her legs instinctively to create a better angle.

He pulled his finger out slowly, bringing another to her lips before pressing them together into her wet depths. Bella's entire body felt aflame, tingling and throbbing as her blood pumped furiously through her veins. He pressed deeper, rubbing her clit furiously as her moans became frantic; she wiggled her body under Jacob's ministrations, eager to grasp the precipice she felt coming towards her.

Jacob dropped his weight off of the tub's edge, kneeling on the floor next to the bath, his hand never leaving Bella's sex. He leaned his abdomen over the tub's edge, no more than a moment's interruption in his worship of Bella's body, but that tiny shift in pace was what Bella's body needed to finish its race. Her body shuddered; flushing a perfect pink, she moaned Jacob's name as she came toppling down a mountain of pleasure.

Jacob was amazed at his body's reaction. His dick was throbbing with anticipation as he pressed his two fingers as far as they would go inside Bella's pulsing walls; his own familiar release hurtling towards him from the friction inside his boxers as he rocked against the side of the tub.

The realization that he was going to cum hit him hard and fast and he barely had time to reach down and touch himself with his left hand before the throws of his orgasm overtook him. He rode out the waves of pleasure, his hand affording him just enough stimulation to draw out his own enjoyment.

When Jacob spilled the last of himself he turned his attention again to Bella, who, enthralled in the bliss of her own satisfaction, didn't seem to notice his gratification.

He grinned widely at the vision in front of him. Bella's head was thrown back, her breathing labored, her hurried pulse still throbbing tightly around his two fingers buried inside her. He extracted his digits slowly, his thumb brushing against Bella's swollen clit in passing.

"Fuck, that tickles," Bella giggled, finally opening her eyes to meet Jacob's. Her pupils were dilated under heavy lids as her cheeks blushed crimson. She stretched out her legs one at a time in the water, covering herself modestly with her own clasped hands as she leaned forward to meet Jacob's face.

They kissed sweetly, Bella's cheeks giving off a heat that neither of them had ever experienced before.

"That was…" Bella closed her eyes and touched her forehead to Jacob's.

"Amazing," he finished for her, swallowing heavily.

She giggled again and nodded her head in agreement.

"Do you want to soak for a few more minutes, baby?" Jacob asked, leaning back to take in Bella's figure.

"Yeah," she breathed, dreamily. "That'd be nice."

Jacob threw himself a quick glance, ensuring that nothing was hanging out of place before he stood up slowly and made his way to the door.

"I'll set out some clothes for you, 'kay?" he asked, sweetly shooting Bella one more content smile.

"Yeah, thanks," she whispered leaning her body back into the warmth of the water again.

Jacob walked back to his room, adjusting his boxers as he walked. He chuckled quietly to himself, thankful that he didn't spontaneously cream himself on a regular basis anymore.

He stepped out of his shorts, cleaning up the remnants of his bathroom tryst before grabbing a clean pair for himself and a set of clothes for Bella.

He flopped face-down onto his unmade bed, inhaling deeply Bella's scent on his pillow.

* * *

Bella swirled the bathwater around her aching limbs until the water became too cool for her comfort.

She stepped out of the tub carefully and pulled Jacob's soaking wet wifebeater down her body. The shirt was big enough for the neck hole to fit over Bella's hips and she wrapped herself in a towel before she reached down to pick up the waterlogged fabric.

Her eyes widened for a brief moment as she caught sight of a reddish-brown streak on the inside of her thigh. She wiped herself carefully with a tissue, cringing when she saw the tell-tale signs of the start of her period. She stood up straight, brows furrowed when she realized that she'd just finished her period two weeks ago.

_But what else…_ Bella's mind raced for just a moment before something unexpected occurred to her. _Jacob… inside me_, she sat down quickly on the edge of the tub, eyes watering in embarrassment over her current situation.

She let a few tears roll down her cheeks before she wiped her eyes and told herself to get a grip. _You were in the water, Jacob probably wouldn't even have noticed._

She dried herself quickly, taking special care to clean herself carefully before she wrapped another towel around her body and peeked out into the hall. No one stirred, the quiet of the house comforting her considerably.

Bella hurried into Jacob's room and closed the door quietly behind herself. She turned towards the bed and took a step forward before she noticed Jacob passed out in bed. She jumped slightly when she saw him, rolling her eyes and shaking her head at her reaction before making her way over to Jacob's dresser.

A pair of green sweatpants and a gray t-shirt were laid out neatly on top for her.

Bella smiled and reached for the clothes, shooting one more glance in Jacob's direction before she dropped her towel and threw the shirt over her head. Protected from prying eyes, Bella opened his top drawer looking for a pair of boxers.

At the sound of the dresser opening Jacob shot up in bed, startling Bella again and causing her to drop the pants she was holding.

"Jesus, Jacob!" she shrieked, clutching her hand over her heart, "it's just me."

Jacob took in his surroundings before he fell back onto his bed and buried his head in his pillow.

"Sorry," he mumbled, rolling over onto his back. "I didn't realize I'd fallen asleep."

He sat up again, facing Bella this time, and eyed her half-dressed form appreciatively. "Can I help you find something?" he asked, rubbing his hands across his face.

Bella fidgeted slightly before reaching down to pick up the pants she'd dropped. "I'm looking for some black boxers to wear under your pants," she admitted, turning her attention back to Jacob's dresser drawer.

"Jeez Bells," Jacob chuckled as he ran his fingers through his hair, "don't you ever just go commando?"

"Well… umm…" Bella stuttered, incredibly embarrassed. She dropped her eyes to her feet before mumbling her response. "It's just… I'm bleeding and I don't want to get it on your pants," she got it out as quickly as she could, hoping that Jacob would somehow not realize what she'd said.

Jacob was out of bed and in front of Bella before she had a chance to blink. "Baby, what happened? Are you okay?" he asked, hands on Bella's shoulders as he held himself at her eyelevel.

"I'm fine, Jake," she mumbled, bringing her eyes up to meet the concern on Jacob's face. "I mean… that usually happens, right? I mean… the first time… you know…" she dropped her eyes again, suddenly finding the carpet in Jacob's bedroom fascinating.

"Wait, that was… from me… us… before?" his eyes went wide, his face paling noticeably before his cheeks flooded red. "Fuck…" Jacob let go of Bella's arms and took three large steps backwards, sitting quickly when his legs hit the edge of his bed.

"I'm okay, really," Bella walked forward, stopping a foot short of Jacob's figure. "It didn't hurt… I mean, I was feeling so many new things, I didn't really notice," she shrugged her shoulders, unsure of what else to say to convince Jacob that she was alright.

He looked up and met her eyes, shaking his head slowly in an attempt to clear his head.

"Umm, I've never done anything like that before… like… at all. I've never even… you know," she trailed off, hoping she could get away without actually admitting out loud that she'd just had her first orgasm.

"No way," Jacob looked at her with absolute disbelief. "You mean that was your first…"

Bella shook her head, cheeks blushing, and stopped Jacob before he could get the word out.

"Wow," Jacob breathed, pulling Bella's body towards him. He opened his legs and pulled her to him, tucking her lovingly in his arms.

"I feel a little embarrassed… I mean," she shrugged her shoulders, brushing Jacob's hair behind his ear, "you didn't even…"

"I did," Jacob cut her off, leaning back quickly so that he could see her eyes.

Her eyes widened in amazement at the honesty she saw in his gaze, the utter love and devotion she found there.

"I did," he repeated again, leaning in to kiss Bella softly on the lips. "You were… it was just… God Bella you were just so amazing," he whispered into Bella's hair, hugging her tightly to his chest. "I couldn't help it," he breathed, smiling widely when a quiet giggle escaped Bella's beautiful, soft lips.

She threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly until the phone ringing in the other room broke the otherwise quiet afternoon.

Bella straightened up and took a step away from Jacob before he pulled her back into his arms for another wet kiss.

She listened carefully for the phone and pulled away from Jacob's lips when she realized it wasn't ringing anymore.

"That's Quil and Embry," Jacob said, standing up. "One ring means they've got Angela and are one their way over," he walked over to his still-open dresser drawer and dug through the clothes until he found a pair of midnight blue boxers.

He held them out to Bella, leaning down for a kiss when she came within reach.

"Do you mind if I take a quick shower before they get here?" he asked, holding the green sweats for Bella while she slipped into his boxers.

"No, that's fine," she replied, taking the pants from him she moved to sit on the bed. "I'll see what I can whip up for a late lunch."

"You're the best," Jacob grinned, leaning down to steal one last kiss before he jogged out the door and into the bathroom.

Bella shook her head, grinning despite the morning she'd had. This was turning out to be quite a memorable day and now she had to tell her best _human_ friend all about the vampires and werewolves of small-town Washington. Memorable probably wouldn't cover it when the day was over.

* * *

WOW! You guys absolutely blew me away with your reviews on the last chapter! It was without a doubt what motivated me to jump right into this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. I'd love to know what you thought again.

I always listen to music when I'm writing, and pretty much every second of the day anyways, although up until this point I don't know that the music necessarily contributed to the story. This chapter in particular though I pretty much just listened to Jimmy Eat World's _Chase This Light_ on repeat, especially _Gotta Be Somebody's Blues_.

Thanks so much! Tell all your friends!


	12. Shades Of Truth

You guys asked for it... here it is. Angela hears the truth :D I hope you guys like it!

Same ol' thing... I don't own Twilight.

* * *

Chapter XII: Shades Of Truth

When Jacob was clean and dressed he sauntered into the living room, grinning at the sight in front of him: Bella was laid out on the couch, sleeping, a plate full of ham and cheese sandwiches on the coffee table in front of her.

He picked up the plate, chuckling quietly when he realized that there were six whole sandwiches for him and one half-eaten sandwich for Bella.

He drifted into the kitchen, his ears perking up as he caught the unmistakable sound of Bella's beast of a truck approaching. He opened the front door and stood in the doorframe, smiling at Angela as she and Embry exited the cab.

Quil jumped down from the truck bed and jogged over towards the house. "Jake, dude, toss me a sandwich," he held up his hands as he approached the bottom of the ramp, Angela and Embry in tow behind.

Jacob shrugged his shoulders before complying, throwing one of the sandwiches like a frisbee.

Embry, two steps behind when the sandwich left Jacob's hand, jumped past Quil and caught it first, shoving it almost completely into his mouth before Quil even had a chance to protest.

"Fuck you, asshat!" Quil quipped, shoving Embry forward onto Billy's ramp and motioning for Jacob to send another one his way.

Jacob rolled his eyes and threw his arm across the door, stopping Embry's passage. "Bella's asleep on the couch. Keep it down," he jabbed his friend in the ribs before stepping out of the way to let him through.

Quil was close on Embry's heels. He reached for a sandwich but Jacob poked a finger on his chest, stopping him before he had a chance. "You get **one**," he insisted, holding the plate out for Quil to take. "There better be four and a half sandwiches on this plate when I get inside."

"Ay aye, captain," Quil saluted Jacob before grabbing the plate and disappearing through the door.

Angela smiled warmly at Jacob. "Hi Jake," she spoke quietly, stepping onto the porch with slight trepidation.

Jacob shook his head slowly at the realization that this tiny, nervous girl in front of him was the only reason that they'd found Bella alive today.

She gave him a queer look, puzzled at the expression on his face, before she found herself wrapped up in his tight embrace.

"Jake," she squeaked, completely caught off guard.

"Yeah, yeah… break it up," Embry shoved the screen door open and joined them on the porch, soda in hand. "I'm pretty sure Quil already hugged the stuffing out of her," he clapped Jacob on the back, hard, before he jumped off the porch and headed towards the shed.

Quil joined them a moment later, grinning happily as he ate a sandwich. "Yeah, and the poor girl doesn't even know what she did to deserve it," he grinned and licked the mayonnaise from his lip. "Garage, right?" he asked, following Embry without waiting for an answer.

Jacob set Angela back on her own two feet and took a large step back, steadying her with a hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry," he grinned sheepishly, pulling the door open and motioning her into the house.

Angela raised an eyebrow at him but accepted his offer nonetheless. He followed her into the house and grabbed the plate from the kitchen table before stepping into the living room to check on Bella.

Angela followed him in, smiling as Jacob brushed Bella's hair out of her face before leaning in to kiss her on the forehead. Bella smiled sweetly, nuzzling herself further into the pillow. "That's my girl," Jacob whispered, before he stood up and headed back into the kitchen.

Angela followed him silently.

"You want anything to eat or drink?" Jacob offered, reaching into the fridge.

"No thank you," Angela's quiet voice responded.

"Alright… so, shall we," Jacob stood up with a Coke in hand and shut the refrigerator door, motioning towards the front door again.

"Umm, sure?" Angela's voice was unsure; Jacob wanted her to be at ease.

"I thought we could hang out in the garage until my dad gets back from his meeting with the Council… give Bella a chance to sleep a little longer," he was at the door, waiting for Angela.

"Yeah… alright," she glanced over her shoulder one last time at Bella's sleeping figure.

They walked to the garage in silence, Jacob eating, Angela thinking. Quil and Embry were talking, loudly, but shut up when Jacob and Angela joined them.

The foursome shuffled around the small garage quietly until they were all sitting comfortably… sort of. Angela had been given Bella's usual seat - an overturned crate with an old seat cushion on top. Jacob cleared a space and perched himself on his tool bench, Quil and Embry throwing themselves unceremoniously on the floor where there was space.

"So, any news?" Embry broke the silence, turning to look at Jacob.

Jake shook his head in the negative, swallowing the large bite he'd just taken. "She took a bath before, but otherwise she's just been sleeping all day," he shrugged his shoulders, pointing his chin back at his friends. "You guys get everything cleaned up at Charlie's?" he asked, shoveling half a sandwich into his mouth.

Quil grinned widely at Embry before he turned back to Jake.

"Whah?" Jacob demanded, mouth full of food.

"Nothing," Quil put his hands up defensively. "It just took longer than we thought it would…" he trailed off, grinning again at Embry.

Jacob was quickly losing his patience and turned his glare onto Embry.

Embry rolled his eyes at his friend's immaturity. "It's fine. The big, burly Cullen stuck around to help… he and Quil just **had** to wrestle it out in the backyard…" Jacob growled low in his throat, shooting Quil a death glare. "Dude," Embry interrupted, shaking his head, "it's fine. We fixed Bella's door, and the kitchen table. Charlie'll never notice," he moved his hand with an air of finality.

Quil snorted and moved his hand, palm out, in an arc in front of his chest. "These are not the droids you're looking for," he quoted, earning a groan from everyone in the room, including Angela.

"Will someone please tell me what happened?" she spoke in frustration, drawing the attention of her three compatriots.

"Ummm, yeah… Jake?" Quil turned towards his friend, shooting him a grin.

Jacob sighed and shoved the remains of his last sandwich in his mouth before he chugged his soda and threw the empty can at Quil. "Go play dress-up with Claire," he muttered, giving it the air of _go jump off a cliff_.

Quil blushed and ducked his head. "Fucker," he mumbled, crumpling the can and tossing it into the brown-paper bag labeled, **recycle**, in Bella's neat handwriting.

Jacob rubbed his hands roughly across his face and into his hair. "Right… easier said than done," he dropped his hands and turned his attention to Angela.

"Angela…" Jacob cracked his knuckles, frustrated at not knowing where to start. "Alright… so this morning you called my dad, right?" he asked, pausing to give Angela a chance to agree.

She nodded her head, crossing her arms across her chest.

"When we got to Bella's this morning she was…" Jacob swallowed audibly, recalling the position he'd found Bella in, cowering in her bedroom. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, working hard to overcome the tremors he felt idling inside him. When he spoke again it was through clenched teeth. "We ran Edward off…"

Angela gasped loudly, bringing both of her hands up to cover her mouth in shock.

Jacob opened his eyes and turned his gaze to Angela. "If you hadn't called this morning… I don't know what we would have found," he shook his head, dropping his eyes to oil-stained floor in front of him.

No one spoke for several long minutes. Jacob glanced up at Angela every few moments, waiting for… something. Angela's eyes teared up as she considered all of the horrible possibilities. She tucked her hands inside the sleeves of her sweatshirt, balling them into tiny fists.

Eventually, Angela's mumbles broke the silence. "Oh my God. I can't believe… I just can't believe…" She looked up after a moment of silence and met Jacob's eyes. "What happened?" She briefly turned to look at Quil, then Embry, before searching Jacob's face again. "Please tell me what happened."

"Yeah… umm, about that," Quil added, eyeing Jacob carefully.

Angela looked like she was about to protest but Jacob spoke up first. "Shove off, Quil," he said, rolling his eyes before he turned his body to face Angela. "Look. There are certain things that we'll tell you now, here, in the garage without Bella…" he shot Quil a pointed glance, reminding him to keep his mouth shut, "but there are other things that will have to wait until later, okay?"

"Okay," Angela all but whispered, giving Jacob her full attention.

"Alright," Jacob took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair. "So we don't have all the details… Bella hasn't really had a chance to open up about all of this yet. What we do know is that he disconnected the battery in Bella's truck this morning to keep her from leaving the house. He also cut the phone line so that she couldn't call for help."

Angela cringed and shuddered visibly, horror apparent on her face.

"My thoughts exactly!" Quil joked, quickly becoming serious with a low growl from Jacob. "Sorry," he mumbled, pulling his knees up to his chest.

"Anyways," Jacob scowled, continuing, "after you talked to my dad, he tried calling the house too. When he couldn't get through he called Sam to go check on Bella, then he called me at school, then he called the Cullens. The Cullens made it to Bella's first, blondie and the big one; Sam got there a minute later."

Angela listened to Jacob intently, shaking her head minutely at his words.

"By the time Quil, Embry and I showed up, Edward," Jacob spit the name with malice, "was cornered. He took off out the back as soon as he saw us. We couldn't catch him," Jacob shook his head, disgusted at the turn of events.

Jacob paused, reflecting for a moment before he continued. "The doc came by afterwards and gave Bella a once-over before we brought her back here."

A little squeaking noise escaped Angela's mouth. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah," Jacob nodded solemnly, "for the most part she's okay. She's got some bruises, and her left wrist is pretty sore, but nothing's broken," Jacob sighed as he mentally checked off Bella's laundry list of injuries. "Luckily all of the bruising is hidden by her clothes. It'll make things easier for her, not having to lie to people about it… especially her dad."

Angela's mouth fell open. "You're joking!" she demanded, incredulously.

Jacob, Quil and Embry all traded glances.

"You're not!" Angela stood up from her seat angrily. "You have to tell Chief Swan about this. Edward needs to be arrested. You basically just told me that Edward would have killed Bella today and you're going to pretend like none of this happened?" Angela glared at Jacob harshly before she turned and marched towards the open door of the shed.

All three men jumped to their feet but Jacob motioned for his friends to stand down. He strode after Angela purposefully and caught her elbow just as she rounded the trees next to the shed.

"Angela, wait."

"Jacob Black!" Angela whirled around to face him, anger blazing in her eyes; she poked him hard in the chest. "You claim to love Bella and yet you won't take the **appropriate** action when her life is in danger. You think you and your friends can protect her… too macho to get help when you need it. You men are all the same!" She threw her hands up in the air in frustration and turned around to face the house.

"Hey Angela," Bella's quiet voice rang out softly. She waved, bringing her thumbnail up to her mouth nervously.

"Bella!" Angela stood stock still for a moment in shock before she dashed to the house, pulling Bella into a strong hug on the front porch.

"Oww," Bella groaned meekly before Angela released her and held her at arms length.

"Oh my God, Bella," Angela whispered, her tears finally overflowing.

"I'm okay, Ang," she responded, hugging her friend to her softly.

Jacob smiled at the two women, acknowledging Embry and Quil's presence behind him with a small nod of his head.

Bella released Angela and grasped her friend's hand before she turned towards the boys. "Hey Jake; Quil; Embry," she nodded, walking towards the edge of the porch with Angela in tow.

"Hey Bella," the trio spoke in unison.

"Jake, umm, did you eat my sandwich?" Bella asked, eyes shining sweetly.

"No baby girl," Jacob chuckled, "I've got it here for you." He held his hand out, reaching for Bella across the yard.

She squeezed Angela's hand and led her down the ramp, releasing her when she came within a few yards of Jacob. He opened his arms towards her and caught her in a warm hug, breathing in deeply as his nose touched the crown of her head.

"Did we wake you?" he whispered, brushing Bella's hair off of her shoulder as he rocked them gently.

Bella shook her head, burying her face into the crook of his arm. "I woke up a couple of minutes ago, hungry." She leaned her head away from Jacob, looking up to meet his eyes, "I didn't hear you until I came outside."

Bella turned in Jacob's arms to face her friend; Angela had a distrustful look in her eyes.

"Angela, I'm not sure what the guys told you," Bella met Jacob's eyes for a moment before she turned back towards her friend, "but there is a reason why my dad can't know about any of this."

Angela looked unconvinced, but just as Bella opened her mouth to speak again, Angela's eyes widened. "Oh my God, you're pregnant!" she practically shouted, covering her mouth with her hands the moment the words had passed her lips.

Quil roared with laughter. Embry rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. Jacob cleared his throat as Bella buried her face into his chest. She quickly reeled herself in, shooting Quil a glare as she turned to face her friend, cheeks beet red.

"I'm not pregnant, Angela," Bella assured her. Jake elbowed Quil in the gut to stop his laughter.

"Oh…" Angela's own cheeks flooded with color and she ducked her head down slightly in embarrassment.

They stood in an uncomfortable silence for a moment until Jacob, Quil and Embry heard a vehicle approaching. The trio whipped their heads up, drawing the girls' attention to the driveway as Sue and Billy pulled into the driveway.

Sue waved sweetly at the kids as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

Bella and the boys waved back.

Embry trotted over to the car and stepped in front of Sue at the hatchback of her station wagon. She threw him a teasing glance, but relented when he insisted on grabbing Billy's chair for her.

Jacob gave Bella a quick kiss on the cheek before releasing her and ducking back into the garage. He returned to her side a moment later and offered her her half-eaten sandwich.

"Thanks," she took it and started walked back towards the house, smiling at Billy as she quietly munched her sandwich.

"How you feeling, Bells?" Billy asked her, happy to see her up and about and looking decidedly more like herself.

"Good… Pretty good," she amended, turning to settle into the hug that Sue offered her.

"It's good to see you, Bella," Sue spoke quietly, holding Bella at arm's length to examine her.

"It's good to be seen," Bella smiled, eyes twinkling. "Thanks for the bath salts. I think they helped," she turned towards Angela, motioning between the two of them. "Sue, this is Angela. Angela, this is Sue Clearwater, Seth and Leah's mom." Sue and Angela shared a strong handshake.

"It's wonderful to meet you Angela," she smiled and nodded before turning to walk towards the house. "We discussed you at the Council meeting this afternoon…"

Angela froze, shocked, but Sue continued walking; it wasn't until she reached the door and opened it that she realized that Angela wasn't following her anymore. Her eyes sparkled as she caught Angela's.

"Billy told the Council the role you played in saving Bella this morning," a warm smile spread across her cheeks as she motioned for the boys to join her on the porch. "As an unofficial member of our tribe, and a close friend and loved one to many important members of the tribe, Bella is important to us. There are other reasons why her case is significant, but that will come later," Sue patted Embry on the shoulders as he and Quil walked past her to enter the house.

Sue smiled like a loving mother at Bella and Jacob before turning her gaze back to Angela's figure. "If you three would join the rest of us in the house, I think we have some things to discuss…" she left it open-ended, nodding at Jacob before entering the house, Quil and Embry's laughter wafting through from the living room.

Angela looked at her friends questioningly. Bella smiled and nodded, reaching up to plant a kiss on Jacob's cheek before she motioned for him to join his family in the house. "We'll be right in," she murmured, squeezing Jacob's hand before he dashed away.

Bella walked over to her friend and pulled her into the strongest hug she could muster. They held each other, quietly, until another loud round of laughter from the house broke the air.

Bella giggled and leaned back, wiping the tears from the corners of her eyes before they had a chance to fall.

Angela mirrored her friend's actions. "Really," she giggled, shaking her head in disbelief. "You're Quileute?"

Bella couldn't help but laugh out loud. "Yeah… wish I wasn't the palest member of the tribe though," she picked up Angela's hand and pulled her towards the house. "With great power comes great responsibility," Bella breathed, nervous to let Angela in on the secrets of the pack.

"What was that?" Angela asked as she followed Bella up the wheelchair ramp and onto the Blacks' front porch.

"Nothing," Bella smiled to herself as she reached for the door. "Nothing."

* * *

Bella and Sue prepared two casseroles for dinner while Billy retold the old Quileute legends. Leah and Seth joined the already crowded living room for dinner; the stories pausing just long enough for Billy to eat his share before he continued.

Sam arrived after dinner. Leah stood up from the couch and carried her plate into the kitchen. Bella caught her eye just before she disappeared from the room. They shared a silent nod; Leah would not be rejoining them.

Billy surveyed the room meeting each person's gaze. Bella, Angela and Sue sat quietly on the Blacks' couch; Jacob on the floor, leaning against Bella's shins. Sam sat in the armchair, across the room from Billy's wheelchair, while Seth, Quil and Embry lounged in various positions across the floor, respectfully bored.

Billy sighed when his gaze settled on his son, and then, lastly, on Bella. He nodded in encouragement.

Bella touched Jacob's shoulder, letting him know that she wanted to shift her position.

"Angela," Bella turned towards her friend, tucking one leg underneath herself as she moved on the couch. "There's…" she frowned, but continued, "there's a reason Billy told you the legends just now. There's more to them than that… they're not just legends."

Angela listened carefully to her friend, confused about what exactly Bella was alluding to. "What do you mean?" she asked quietly. She felt significantly out of place, not only because she was one of only two white people in a house full of natives, but also because she was obviously the only person in the room who was not in the know. About what, she couldn't say, but she suddenly felt an ominous weight hovering over her.

"That last bit," Bella's eyes were wide but her voice was quiet, "wasn't just a silly old story. It's true. All of it."

Eight pairs of eyes settled on Angela, waiting, anxiously, for something.

It was Billy who finally broke the silence.

"Angela, what do you think about the Cold Ones?" he questioned, a collective shudder passing through the members of the pack present.

"Um. I don't know. You said they drink blood, right, so, like vampires?" Another shudder rippled through the crowd, this time a few low growls accounted for as well. Bella reached across her lap and took Angela's hand in her own, nodding in agreement.

Angela could barely contain her instinct to roll her eyes.

Bella caught her friend's eye and squeezed her hand. "I know it may seem hard to believe, but, yes, there are vampires in the world; real, live…" Quil emitted a quiet _pfft_, earning a glare from Bella, but she ignored him and continued, "vampires."

Angela's lips pressed into a thin line, but she refrained from commenting.

Bella glanced down at Jacob before she continued her explanation to Angela. "The other part of the legend: the Quileute Protectors…" she breathed, a small smile evident on her lips. "Jake's great-grandfather, Ephraim Black, came across a group of Cold Ones hunting on Quileute lands. It was the Cullens, Angela."

Angela's eyes widened at Bella's implication, but she kept her thoughts to herself and nodded for Bella to continue.

"When Jacob first told me this," she giggled slightly at the memory, "I asked him if he meant an ancestor of Doctor Cullen, just like it was his own ancestor who made the agreement. I know now… it wasn't a relative. It was Carlisle."

Jacob shook his head, mortified that he'd revealed his tribe's greatest secret to Bella without realizing the truth of it himself. Bella took in Jacob's movement out of the corner of her eye.

"Jake didn't even know the truth of the legends that day." She smiled sweetly at Jacob, then at Billy, before she turned back to Angela. "He didn't realize the truth of it all until it happened to him a few months later."

"What happened to him?" Angela blurted out, her curiosity getting the best of her before she could censor herself.

Billy straightened up in his chair, silently drawing the attention of everyone in the room. "Angela, I know that we're asking a lot of you today, telling you these seemingly tall tales and asking you to believe in the stuff of myths and legends, but it's important that you understand that we are only telling you the truth."

"Jacob and his friends," Billy motioned to the pack members in the room, "are the Protectors of our tribe. They have become wolves, just as their ancestors were, under the threat of the vampires in the region. Taha Aki was the first of their kind. He passed the gene to his children, who in turn passed it to their children."

"In the past, when vampires moved into the area, the gene to phase became active in the young generation and the pack would wipe out the threat. When my grandfather met the Cullens, things changed. Carlisle and his family claimed not to feed on the blood of humans, but only that of animals. They led civilized lives and asked not to be exposed. A treaty was formed; we would not seek their destruction or expose them, as long as they stayed off Quileute lands and refrained from hunting humans. Unfortunately, it is the nature of things that vampires are often drawn together by forces unseen," Billy gave Bella a meaningful glance. She picked up where he left off.

"Last year a coven of three nomadic vampires passed through the area. Do you remember all of those disappearances?"

Angela's forehead wrinkled. "You mean the bear attacks in the woods?"

Quil snorted. Even Jacob couldn't suppress a grin.

Bella nodded in agreement. "There were no bear attacks, Angela. The people who disappeared were the victims of those vampires."

"No, Bella," Angela shook her head. "I saw it. It was black and huge; Ben and I saw it up by the..." Angela's words were drowned by laughter and teasing.

"Dude!"

"Sam, you are sooo busted…"

"Aw shit, Sam. That's two laps!" Jacob chimed in.

Sam stood up and crossed his arms, growling.

Jacob brought his hands up defensively. "Dude, I don't make the rules," he laughed. "You dug your own grave this time," he added with a toothy grin.

Angela shook her head to clear her thoughts. When she spoke her voice held a sarcasm that Bella had never heard her friend exhibit. "Seriously? You're telling me that these guys are werewolves and the Cullens are vampires." Angela turned to Bella in disbelief. "Bella… Edward is a vampire… Doctor Cullen? Come on. Seriously," she shook her head, a short, hysterical laugh erupting from her mouth.

Bella grasped Angela's other hand, pulling her friend's attention to her. "Angela, I want you to think about this for a minute; everything that you've ever noticed about the Cullens, all the weird things that they say and do. Their pale features; they're gone whenever it's sunny outside. There's a reason for that… just like there's a reason that Jacob and the guys look the way they do…"

Bella held Angela's gaze for a moment before her friend let out another laugh. Bella sighed in frustration. "I don't know how to explain this so that you'll believe me," she mumbled, more to herself than anyone else.

"We could show her," Seth piped up from across the room.

"No," Sam growled.

Sue stood up quietly from her spot and reached a hand out to touch Sam's bicep. She looked like she was about to speak, but Billy's voice reached him first. "Sam, you know the council's decision."

Sam clenched his jaw and looked towards the kitchen, unresponsive.

"Boys, why don't you all head out back?" Billy's eyes were trained on Sam as he spoke with authority to the others in the room. "The girls and I will join you in a few minutes."

Seth, Quil and Embry stood without question and walked towards the back door. They pulled their shirts off and tossed them to the floor, joking and laughing with each other the moment they escaped the somber atmosphere of the house.

Jacob pulled his shoes off, stowing them underneath the couch at Bella's feet, before he hopped up to join his friends. He leaned down to give Bella a quick kiss on the cheek before taking off out the door.

"Sam?" Billy questioned.

Sam stalked into the kitchen silently, throwing a glance over his shoulder just before he reached the front door. "I'll be there in a few."

Angela watched quietly as the house emptied of young bodies. A strange panic filled her and she felt as though she was on the verge of hysterics. Everyone seemed so serious, but there was no way for her mind to grasp what they were saying.

"Come on Ang," Bella stood up and tugged her friend's hand.

Angela looked up at her, slightly dazed. She shook her head slowly back and forth. "I… I can't… it can't be…"

Sue grasped Angela's shoulder firmly. "You can, Angela," she nodded, giving Angela a gentle push.

Bella led her out the door, stopping when she reached the edge of the back stoop. She guided Angela down and sat next to her, wrapping one arm protectively around her shoulders.

"It's okay, Ang," she soothed. "Actually, it's pretty damn cool," she grinned, earning a chuckle from Billy.

"Bells, what are we going to do with you?" he joked.

Bella caught movement in her periphery and turned her attention to the trees. Angela went rigid in Bella's embrace.

Seth emerged first; the smallest of the pack, he was still three times the size of a normal wolf. He took several long steps, sitting back on his hind legs as the others materialized on either side of him.

Quil trotted out from behind Seth. He panted loudly, lolling his long tongue out of the side of his mouth.

Embry paced silently behind the others, just outside the shadows of the trees.

Jacob stopped a few paces in front of Seth, mimicking his pose. He towered over the others, his broad shoulders dwarfing Seth's relatively small stature.

Jacob ducked his head at Angela in warning; Bella felt her friend shudder and turned towards her just in time.

Angela was white as a sheet, a cold sweat broken on her brow. She shuddered again as her eyes grew heavy. "Bell… I don't… feel…"

"Head down. Breathe!" Bella guided Angela's head down between her legs, supporting her weight as much as she could from her awkward angle.

"You okay Angela?" Jacob hollered.

Angela whipped her head up in shock to see a human Jacob buttoning his shorts, three wolves at attention behind him.

Bella faltered as Angela turned to dead weight in her arms. "Dammit Jake!"

"Woops," he grinned, jogging towards the porch.

* * *

Once again I would love to know what you guys thought. Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing. It's lots of fun hearing from the same people, chapter after chapter.

Thanks so much! Tell all your friends!


End file.
